Adoración Salvaje
by Endri-Chan
Summary: Por culpa de Shaoran Li a sakura no le interesan los hombres surgirá el amor entre ellos? pase y lean Capitulo final
1. Chapter 1

**DECLAIMER****: la historia no me pertenece como tampoco los personajes esto es una adaptación de las novelas de Penny Jordan y los personajes son de las maestras del shojo las Clamp**

**Capitulo 1**

Sakura abrió la puerta trasera y salió. El aire olía a nieve y la joven lo aspiró, disfrutando de su frescura mientras con templaba el gris cielo invernal.

Más allá del jardín podía apreciar el panorama de caminos, intercalados con secciones de bosque y. como fondo, las colinas de las montañas, con sus cimas ya blanqueadas por la primera nevada de ese invierno. Todo parecía muy quieto e inmóvil bajo el frío aire de enero; aquello era muy diferente de Londres y la vida que ella había llevado allá, pero también le resultaba familiar. Después de todo, había pasado los primeros diecisiete años de su vida cerca de esos caminos fronterizos, y los últimos ocho lejos de allí, excepto por sus breves visitas a la casa de sus padres.

Llegó al borde del jardín y permaneció allí un momento, con templando a su padre, quien lanzaba el resto de la hojarasca a la fogata que había encendido. Llevaba puesta la misma ropa que Sakura recordaba desde sus años de adolescencia; prendas holgadas y viejas. El anciano se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa al verla.

—Ya está listo el almuerzo —anunció la muchacha.

— Estupendo, tengo hambre. Sólo apagaré la hoguera y luego los alcanzo.

Sakura había heredado la elevada estatura de su padre y los enormes ojos verdes esmeraldas de su madre; así como la abundante cabellera de color castaño miel y el ánimo belicoso. Los Japoneses e ingleses habían reñido y se habían casado en aquella frontera durante muchos siglos, pero la familia de su madre había salido de las tierras altas, y su progenitora lamentaba a veces que Sakura hubiese heredado el feroz espíritu guerrero de sus parientes.

La chica esperó a que su padre terminara de apagar el fuego.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, hija? —dijo él—. Me alegro de tenerte en casa; aunque hubiera preferido que fuese en circunstancias más felices. No tienes que quedarte ¿sabes? Tu madre.

— Quiero quedarme —lo interrumpió la joven con firmeza —. Habría venido aun si a mamá no la hubieran operado. En Londres es fácil perder el contacto con la realidad, con todo lo que es de verdad importante en la vida —suspiró y se puso seria—. Renuncié a mi empleo, papá.

Durante la angustiosa llamada telefónica que su padre le hizo, para avisar que su madre había tenido que ser operada de emergencia, no había tenido la oportunidad de darle esa noticia, pero ahora que había pasado lo peor y que su progenitora estaba fuera de peligro y de regreso en casa, era el momento de que Sakura hablara de sus planes.

— Pero parecías muy contenta de trabajar para Yue Tsukishiro

—Protestó su padre—. Cuando nos visitaste, el verano pasado, parecías muy satisfecha.

— Lo estaba, pero Yue fue invitado a escribir la música para una película estadounidense y tiene que viajar a Hollywood. Me pidió que lo acompañara, pero no acepté, de modo que presenté mi renuncia.

Rezó para que su padre aceptara esa explicación, sin pedir mayores detalles. Lo que le había dicho era, en efecto, la verdad, pero había mucho más que le había ocultada.

Por ejemplo, nada le dijo sobre el afán de Yue en que se hicieran amantes. Se estremeció ligeramente, y no a causa del frío… No amaba a Yue, pero era un hombre muy atractivo y viril; reconocía que si él no hubiera cejado en sus intentos de seducirla... habría estado muy tentada a ceder y se hubiera despreciado por haberse entregado a él. No era ciega ni tonta; sabía que Yue era infiel a su esposa, Nakuru, y que ella aceptaba sus aventuras con otras mujeres como el precio que debía pagar por estar casada Con un hombre cuyas habilidades artísticas lo habían hecho famoso a nivel mundial, antes de cumplir los treinta años.

Las correrías con que se deleitaba Yue no tenían valor emocional alguno; era un hombre muy sensual y apasionado a quien le gustaban las mujeres, y Sakura reconocía, con vergüenza, que hubo momentos en los que se vio impelida a ceder a la tentación, acuciada por el enorme magnetismo sexual del músico.

Había trabajado para él durante cuatro años, y llegó a ser bien aceptada por Nakuru y sus hijos, casi como un miembro honorario de la familia. Sakura sabía lo que los amoríos de Yue provocaban en su hogar y lo que menos deseaba era lastimar a los miembros del mismo, de manera que había hecho lo único que le pareció factible: escapar de allí.

Había avisado a su jefe, poco antes de Navidad, que iba a renunciar. Yue no tuvo necesidad de preguntar por qué y la joven recordaba aún la forma en que su boca se había apretado con ira y desdén. Había en él una faceta infantil que no le permitía aceptar el rechazo y en consecuencia se vaho de su punzante lengua para destruir, sin piedad las defensas de la joven, llevándola al borde de las lágrimas y la rendición, pero de alguna manera, ella logró controlarse.

Una amarga sonrisa curvó sus labios. Sabía a quién debía su autocontrol, pues la capacidad que tenía para resistir el llamado de los instintos, la había empezado a adquirir ocho años antes, como fruto de la decepción.

Pasó la Navidad sola, a pesar de las insistentes invitaciones de Nakuru, y luego, cuando llegó a creer que su soledad y abatimiento podrían hacerla ceder y aceptar la invitación, recibió la llamada de su padre comunicándole la triste noticia del colapso materno.

Partió hacia la casa de sus padres de inmediato y, ahora que se encontraba allí, pretendía quedarse. Estaba más calmada, segura y a gustó de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Su madre iba a necesitar amorosos cuidados, por lo menos durante dos meses., tiempo suficiente para que la joven pensara en lo que haría el resto de su vida.

Podría incluso trabajar con su padre, en su oficina de abogado rural, si era necesario, pues la secretaria que él tuvo durante treinta años estaba a punto de jubilarse.

Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, la única posible. Si hubiera permanecido en Londres, Yue habría hallado la forma de persuadirla de que lo acompañara a Hollywood, en apariencia, como asistente particular pero ella sabía que acceder a ir con él a los Estados Unidos, hubiera significado- aceptar su deseo de tener una aventura con ella.

De modo que cortó de manera definitiva todos sus vínculos con Londres; dejó el apartamento y renunció a sus nuevas amistades. Fue muy perturbador darse cuenta de los pocos amigos que había hecho en sus ocho años de estancia en la gran ciudad, pero ella fue siempre un poco reservada y cautelosa en sus relaciones, sobre todo después de aquel desastroso verano, cuando tenía diecisiete años.

Volvió a apretar los labios al abrir la puerta trasera y entrar en la tibia cocina.

La casa de sus padres, muy aislada, estaba situada al final de un estrecho sendero rural, a unos quince kilómetros del poblado de Tomoeda donde su padre practicaba la abogacía. Sus progenitores llegaron allí poco después de su matrimonio, cuando su padre inició una sociedad con otros abogados para abrir el bufete; ahora, los otros socios habían muerto o estaban jubilados y su padre dirigía el negocio con la sola ayuda de un empleado.

La casa era una sólida construcción de piedra; el poblado, con su escuela y vicaría, estaba a menos de un kilómetro y medio de distancia y Sakura podía recordar con claridad las largas caminatas invernales hasta la parada del autobús donde ella, de adolescente, esperaba con otros chicos la llegada del transporte escolar. Esos habían sido buenos días hermosos; la vida era sencilla entonces y ella fue feliz, aunque un poco solitaria, pues los demás chicos la hostigaban y se burlaban de ella, llamándola "Gata" debido al color de sus ojos

Lo pasado era pasado, se recordó, mientras se ocupaba en poner la mesa para el almuerzo. Ya había subido a ver a su madre y supervisado la frugal comida que le tenían permitida por el momento.

Recibí un mensaje de la clínica esta mañana, avisando que el médico vendría a ver a mamá esta tarde. ¿Todavía los atiende- el doctor Wang? —inquirió la joven cuando su padre se sentó a la mesa.

—No. ¿No te lo dijo tu madre? Alan Wang se jubiló poco - antes de Navidad. Shaoran Li es nuestro médico ahora. -

Un movimiento convulsivo del brazo hizo que Sakura soltara las verduras que estaba cortando. Se alegró de estar v hacia el fregadero, pues así su padre no podía ver su expresión.

_ ¿Shaoran? ¿No estaba en los Estados Unidos?

—Así era, pero decidió regresar. Supongo que es lógico, de cierta manera. Su abuelo fue el único médico general en este sitio durante mucho tiempo y él fundó la clínica.

—Pero Shaoran siempre me pareció tan. . . tan ambicioso.

— La gente cambia — aseguró su padre con una sonrisa—. Mira tú caso, por ejemplo. Recuerdo que hubo una época en la que la simple mención del nombre de Shaoran, hacía que te pusieras roja como un tomate. -

Sakura forzó una sonrisa.

— Sí; mi enamoramiento de adolescente fue muy obvio, ¿verdad? Gracias a Dios que una madura y se olvida de semejantes tonterías! Supongo que a todos los habré vuelto locos, en especial a Shaoran.

— Oh, no lo sé. Siempre me pareció que él te tenía un afecto muy especial. -

¡Un afecto especial! Si su padre supiera. . . Lo último que había esperado o deseado cuando regresó, de forma tan apresurada, a la casa Kinomoto, al hogar y la seguridad, era encontrarse con Shaoran Li de nuevo. Dudó de su capacidad para afrontarlo con ecuanimidad y reserva, en especial ahora que se sentía tan vulnerable y confundida. Se estremeció al recordar cómo los ojos ámbares del médico podían ver, en el pasado, a través de sus defensas y cómo esa voz profunda e incisiva hacía polvo sus torpes argumentos.

El corazón de la joven latía con violencia mientras serbia la comida Si hubiese podido habría tomado el siguiente avión que fuera a Londres y allá se hubiera quedado, pero era demasiado tarde. No podía arrepentirse ahora y, además, tenía que pensar en sus padres. Su madre necesitaba de muchos cuidados y la casa, de alguien que la mantuviera aseada.

Mientras fregaba los platos y cubiertos, su padre subió a charlar con su esposa. Shaoran debía visitarlos a las tres y Sakura se preguntó si podría inventar alguna excusa para no estar presente cuando él llegara. Su rostro se encendió al recordar el último y espantoso encuentro.

Era cierto que a los diecisiete ella estuvo enamorada del joven médico como una tonta, pero lo que sus padres no sabían, era que Shaoran fue el responsable indirecto de que ella decidiera ir a la universidad, lejos de su pueblo natal, para luego trabajar en Londres. Después del último y traumático encuentro, no había si do capaz de soportar la idea de verlo otra vez y, por lo tanto, decidió huir, virtualmente. Sin embargo, eso fue innecesario, en realidad, ya que, poco después, Shaoran se marchó de Tomoeda, en otoño, para continuar sus estudios en los Estados Unidos.

Incapaz de soportar los recuerdos que brotaban en su mente, se encaminó a la puerta trasera. Necesitaba salir, respirar el aire fresco y sereno para recobrar el aplomo.

Afuera, el cielo se había vuelto más gris y amenazante, y el olor de la humedad era más intenso. En las colinas, Sakura pudo ver a un Joven con su perro, llevando unas bolsas de compras. Comenzó a caminar a una velocidad que hizo ondear su cabello; la tensión le atenazaba los músculos y el aire helado le flagelaba el rostro.

El camino que siguió era conocido, conducía a las faldas de las colinas y, gradualmente, conforme avanzaba, la tensión en su interior fue cediendo. Pasó frente a la vicaría, y su presencia perturbó a un perro, el cual ladró de manera estruendosa. La casa y sus alrededores habían sido vendidos hacía poco, pero no se detuvo a pensar en los nuevos habitantes del sólido edificio de piedra.

¡Shaoran estaba de regreso! Su cuerpo se volvió a tensar mientras lanzaba un profundo suspiro de angustia.

Su padre había dicho que Shaoran había sentido un afecto especial por ella. ¡Cuán poco sabía!

Con unas cuantas palabras que quedaron grabadas para siempre en su alma, Shaoran destrozó sus fantasías de juventud y destruyó su inocencia; exhibió ante ella sus cándidos sentimientos de adolescente en una imagen distorsionada, lo cual le causó una honda vergüenza y una angustia que aún ahora la atormentaba. Todo fue culpa de ella, por supuesto. Debió haberse conformado con adorarlo a distancia. Los padres de ambos habían sido amigos y, desde muy temprana edad, Sakura se había apegado mucho a Shaoran, aunque éste era ocho años mayor que ella. El joven Li vivió con sus padres mientras trabajaba como médico practicante en el hospital de Tomoeda. El enamoramiento de Sakura había comenzado cuando ella tenía dieciséis años, y sin duda se habría conformado con sólo verlo y suspirar por él, de no haber sido por sus compañeras de escuela.

Meiling Rae era una de las muchachas más sofisticadas y precoces del grupo. Y, por alguna razón desconocida, escogió a Sakura como su mejor amiga. Ella disfrutaba de la amistad un tanto protectora de Mei y, poco a poco había ido perdiendo su reticencia y pudor para hablar con ella y sus otras compañeras acerca de temas prohibidos como el sexo y el amor. Naturalmente, como Meiling era la que tenía más experiencia, o imaginación, fue la que llevó siempre la voz cantante en esas charlas subrepticias.

Por supuesto, Meiling terminó por hacer que Sakura confesara todo lo relativo a su amor por Shaoran y la instó a no ser tan boba e infantil.

— Si lo quieres, tienes que ganártelo —dijo la precoz jovencita y sonrió con malicia al, agregar—: Es fácil, si sabes hacerlo. ¿Quieres que te diga cómo?

Una punzada en el costado hizo que Sakura se detuviera y apoyara un momento en una gran roca. Una oleada de náuseas la recorrió y trató de apartar de su mente las escenas del pasado. Recordar no le hacía bien alguno y, por más que reviviera lo sucedido, nada podría hacer para cambiar los acontecimientos Se estremeció con violencia mientras aspiraba una bocanada de aire helado

Ya debía haberlo olvidado todo La memoria de Shaoran Li debió haberse desvanecido y perdido bajo recuerdos más dichosos de otros hombres, pero permaneció inamovible entre ella y su culminación física como mujer como una barrera infranqueable

Sonrió sin humor al recordar la expresión de incredulidad de Yue cuando se lo confesó.

—Todavía eres virgen? Pero ¡eso es imposible! ¡Caramba, Sakura, basta con que un hombre te lance una mirada para que te desee! Esos ojos, ese cabello castaño y abundante. . . tu cuerpo.

Todo eso no puede pertenecer a una casta doncella japonesa.

Yue tenía la suficiente perspicacia para saber que no mentía. ¡Si no hubiese estado casado! ¡Cuán dócilmente se hubiera rendido a su poder sexual! Aunque no lo amaba, lo consideraba atractivo desde el punto de vista físico. Había deseado su evidente habilidad para acariciar y hacer el amor, pero no podía herir a Nakuru y, por lo tanto, el abismo de temor y vergüenza que Shaoran había abierto entre ella y su sexualidad, se agrandó.

Mientras permanecía apoyada contra la roca, comenzaron a caer unos copos de nieve. Sabía que tenía que regresar, pero no que al hacerlo; se consideraba incapaz de enfrentarse con Shaoran hasta haber revivido todo el horror de esa noche espantosa.

No iba a incriminar a Meiling; la culpa, el deseo fue de ella nada más. Fue Sakura quien escuchó con fascinado horror, la descripción de su amiga acerca de la forma en que debía seducir a un hombre. Con ojos dilatados, absorbió las instrucciones detalladas de Meiling.

—Pero. . . ¿y si él no?. . . ¿Sino me hace el amor? Su amiga se había encogido de hombros.

— No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Una vez, que lo hayas excitado, no podrá controlarse. Ningún hombre puede hacerlo.

La alarma y la excitación se debatieron en su interior; excitación ante la idea de que Shaoran le hiciera el amor, y alarma al pensar en su propia osadía.

Fue fácil averiguar que de noche estaría Shaoran a solas en su casa. Cada quincena, los padres del joven médico y los señores Kinomoto se reunían en el hogar de éstos para jugar a las cartas, y lo Único que ella tuvo que hacer fue aguardar a que los señores Li llegaran a su casa.

— Ponte algo sensual - le aconsejó Meiling. Era fácil decir eso, pero Sakura no pudo encontrar en su ropero algo que mereciera semejante descripción.

Por fin, sintiéndose más incómoda y abochornada que sensual, se quitó el sostén y desabotonó su blusa de algodón para dejar al descubierto el nacimiento de los senos.

Un suéter ocultó de sus padres la evidencia de su falta de ropa interior cuando fue a decirles que saldría a pasear en bicicleta.

Había sido un verano agobiante y las ventanas dobles de la casa de los Li estaban abiertas cuando ella pedaleó por el sendero particular hasta la puerta trasera.

Puesto que los padres de ambos eran buenos amigos, no era extraño que ella visitara la casa pero al bajarse de la bicicleta sintió que estaba cometiendo una infracción a las normas.

Se encontró a punto de volver por donde había llegado, pero la idea de tener que confrontar a Meiling, sin haber logrado su pequeña hazaña, la obligó a permanecer firme en su propósito. Se acercó a las ventanas y llamó antes de entrar.

La sala estaba vacía; con el corazón desbocado, atravesó el vestíbulo y luego se quedó petrificada cuando vio que Shaoran se le acercaba, descendiendo por la escalera y terminando de ponerse una camisa blanca.

Tenía el cabello húmedo y la piel bronceada y reluciente sobre los poderosos músculos de su torso. Algo pareció expandirse y florecer dentro de la chica, una excitación profunda y palpitante que llevó un delicado rubor a sus mejillas y ensombreció sus ojos del color del jade.

—Sakura, ¿todo está bien?

La aspereza en la voz de Shaoran la hizo volver a la realidad, de golpe.

— Sí.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? —La miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras se abotonaba la camisa y, como él nunca le había habla do con ese tono ella solo lo miró con fijeza sin pronunciar palabra—. Pregunté qué haces aquí.

Estaba ya al pie de la escalera y la miraba con la misma expresión, entre extrañada y severa, y la chica siguió mirándolo, como alelada. Sakura se había quitado el suéter mientras retrocedía y los últimos rayos del sol vespertino revelaron la descubierta turgencia de sus senos de adolescente.

Oyó que Shaoran contenía el aliento con lo que parecía un gruñido de impaciencia y dijo, con precipitación:

—Vine a. . . a verte.

— ¿A verme? —la expresión de él era cada vez más adusta—. ¿Para qué?

La muchacha fue presa del pánico. Las cosas no sucedían como esperaba. El no debía estarla interrogando, sino mirándola con deseo. No iba a resultar tan fácil como aseguró Meiling. La confusión creció en ella y lo miró con ojos perplejos, preocupados, que revela ron más de lo que ella imaginaba.

— So… solo quería hablar contigo — balbuceo con timidez y se puso roja como una amapola cuando él replicó, con acritud:

— Sakura, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Qué vienes a hacer vestida de ese modo? — con un movimiento de la mano indicó los pechos semidesnudos de la muchacha. ¡No era así como se suponía que él debía reaccionar! ¡Meiling había dicho que!

Se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a Shaoran, al tiempo que decía con voz trémula e implorante:

Shaoran, por favor, no te enfades conmigo. . . — estaba muy próxima a las lágrimas, y un nudo se le había formado en la garganta.

Lo oyó suspirar y luego, incrédula sintió que la abrazaba. El joven médico la estrechó contra su pecho y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Se estremeció de nervios y excitación, ansiosa de alargar una mano para tocarlo, pero incapaz incluso de respirar.

Meiling había tenido razón, se dijo emocionada. Las piernas le temblaron y amenazaron con no sostenerla más. Su corazón parecía haberse asentado en su garganta y creyó que la sofocaría. ¿Podía Shaoran sentir su palpitar? Ella podía percibir el rítmico latido del pulso masculino. De forma instintiva, deslizó la mano hacia el sitio donde sentía el poderoso palpitar

Las puntas de sus dedos temblaron contra la piel masculina y luego, para su azoro y consternación, sintió que su muñeca era hecha por un puño de acero y, luego, se vio bruscamente apartada de él.

Unos ojos furiosos se encontraron con los azorados y confusos de ella.

— ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

El impacto del brusco rechazo fue demasiado para ella. Todavía perdida en su cautivador ensueño de amor y deseo, y sin comprender el motivo de su ira, exclamó con vehemencia:

— ¡Shaoran, hazme el amor! ¡Por favor. - . Sé que tú también lo deseas!

Por un momento, fue como si hubieran quedado congelados en el tiempo; ella lo miraba con expresión implorante, los labios trémulos y entreabiertos, el cuerpo ansioso de las caricias masculinas; él, tenso y furioso, los ojos ámbares ensombrecidos, sus labios apretados y el cuerpo rígido.

Y de pronto se rompió el hechizo; la realidad de la furia de Shaoran penetró con brusquedad en la conciencia de la chica, cuando él dijo con aspereza:

— ¡Dios mío, apenas puedo creer que estoy oyendo esto! ¿Es por eso que viniste vestida como. . . como una ramera ¿Para suplicar que te haga el amor? ¡Y además lo pides con tanto descaro!

Shaoran pudo notar el sobresalto y el dolor en el rostro de la muchacha y su voz se suavizó un poco:

— Sakura, no puedo hacerte el amor. . . lo sabes.

— ¿Por qué no me deseas? — se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y vio que el rostro del joven se tornaba frío y reservado.

Entre otras cosas — aceptó él con tono impasible—. Además, se acostumbra que sea el hombre quien dé el primer paso. ¿Quién te aconsejó que hicieras esto? Vamos, Sakura, no quiero mentiras. Te conozco; tú nunca habrías imaginado semejante tontería.

Ella tuvo que sentarse en ese momento, cabizbaja y avergonzada, respondiendo al interrogatorio y enfrentando la expresión de desdén y disgusto que oscurecía los ojos de Shaoran.

— Bien, ahora es mi turno de aclararte algo — dijo el joven médico por fin cuando ella concluyo — Al contrario de lo que te contó tu amiga, no es tan fácil hacer que un hombre te desee.

Entonces, ella se sonrojó con bochorno y dolor, pero él no le permitió que apartara la vista al sostenerle la barbilla con dedos firmes, mientras decía con crueldad:

—Mírame, Sakura. Anda. . . mírame bien. . . Tu amiga te dijo lo que debías ver. ¿Te parezco un hombre dominado por el deseo?

En ese instante ella hubiera querido levantarse y huir, pero el dolor y la vergüenza la retuvieron allí, rígida y temblorosa como un conejo ante un gavilán, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que mirar los ojos grises que brillaban de ira.

Luego, Sakura la agobió con un sermón sobre los peligros a los que se estaba exponiendo, acerca del riesgo de la promiscuidad sexual, el peligro de violación y cosas peores. Después la atormentó haciéndole ver lo mucho que sus padres la querían y confiaban en ella, y lo decepcionados que estarían si supieran lo que había hecho.

Más tarde, no la dejó volver a casa en la bicicleta, sino que la obligó a subir para que se lavara la cara hasta quitarse el maquillaje que se había aplicado con torpeza; la hizo cepillarse el pelo y una vez que ella hubo hecho lo ordenado, esperó a que se pusiera el suéter y luego la llevó a casa en su auto.

Sólo había ocho años de diferencia entre los dos, pero él fue tan severo e implacable como cualquier padre del siglo pasado y, cuando la dejó al final del sendero particular de la casa paterna, Sakura supo que lo odiaría y despreciaría por el resto de su vida.

Pero no tanto como se odiaba a sí, reflexionó con amargura, mientras emergía del pasado a la realidad presente.

Después de eso, evitó la compañía de Meiling y pidió a sus padres que la dejaran asistir a la universidad, en lugar de seguir sus estudios en la escuela de la localidad. Los señores Kinomoto accedieron y la joven se sintió muy a gusto en Tokio, donde aprendió a aceptarse otra vez como era.

Suspiro La nieve caía ahora mas copiosamente era tiempo de que regresara a casa. Consultó su reloj de pulsera. Las tres y. diez. Magnífico, cuando regresara, Shaoran ya se habría marchado. Sabía que no podría pasarse la vida esquivándolo, pero descubrir que él estaba de regreso había sido una tremenda sorpresa para ella. Ahora, habiéndose obligado a revivir el pasado, sería más fuerte; esa catarsis le permitiría juzgar sus acciones juveniles con más objetividad y también con mayor tolerancia.

Pero no podía. Ese era el problema. No Conseguía librarse de los sentimientos de vergüenza y auto desprecio que Shaoran le había inculcado; todavía la afectaban como una enfermedad que tenía recurrencias esporádicas.

Odiaba a Shaoran por la imagen de ella misma que le había presentado; odiaba el hecho de que él hubiera presenciado su vergüenza y humillación Lo odiaba porque la hizo despreciarse

Suspirando se puso la capucha del rompevientos y se encaminó de regreso a casa.

**Hoola a todos soy Endri-Chan y esta una adaptación de una historia que me gusto mucho espero que les encante a ustedes igual que a mi espero que me mande sus comentarios para ver si les gusta jejeje… los espero!**

**PD: Para las personas que leyeron por primera vez la historia les pido disculpas por la redacción del cap. para el próximo será mejor y los detalles más allegados a la serie**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer**: la historia no me pertenece es la adaptación de las novelas de Penny Jordan como tampoco los personajes de Card captors Sakura son de las Famosísimas maestras del Shojo las CLAMP.

Sin más a leer!

**CAPITULO 2**

Casi lo logró. Avanzaba por el sendero, ya cerca de su casa, con la cabeza agachada contra la nieve, cuando oyó el ruido del auto e, instintivamente, empezó a apartarse del camino; pero la nieve lo había hecho resbaladizo y perdió el equilibrio, Sakura patinó y cayó al suelo con un golpe que le robó el aliento.

La joven oyó que el auto se detenía y que luego se cerraba una puerta, pero fue hasta que él se acercó y la ayudó, a levantarse que se dio cuenta de quién era el que le prestaba socorro.

— ¡Shaoran!

El nombre escapó de sus labios y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Ocho años no lo habían cambiado en absoluto, excepto para hacerlo aún más imponente. Todavía irradiaba esa aura de energía contenida que la había excitado y fascinado en el pasado; el negro cabello era tan abundante y brillante como siempre y los ojos ámbares que poseían aún su magnético poder.

"Oh, Dios!", se lamentó en silencio. ¿Por qué, si debía encontrarse con Shaoran, no se había puesto algo más sofisticado y llamativo que ese viejo rompevientos y los raídos pantalones de pana? ¿Por qué tenía que volver a toparse con él sin el aplomo que había llegado a adquirir en los ocho años anteriores, en lugar de esa apariencia, tan parecida a la que tuvo cuando era adolescente?

—Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?

Shaoran parecía preocupado y, cuando después de sacudirse la nieve del rostro y las ropas, Sakura lo miró, vio que él sonreía con la misma sonrisa de aquellos días pasados en que ella trató de transformar el afecto de un joven hacia la hija de los amigos de sus padres, en algo más íntimo mientras contemplaba esos ojos preocupados, casi pudo convencerse de que aquella espantosa noche de verano nunca había sucedido.

La joven se puso tensa y rechazó su ayuda para levantarse, diciendo con indiferencia:

—Estoy bien, gracias —luego, agregó con una dureza que desvaneció la sonrisa de los labios del médico—: ¿Siempre conduces sin pensar en la seguridad de otros? No es precisamente la conducta que una podría esperar de un honorable miembro de la profesión médica.

Shaoran la estudió con seriedad.

—Conducía lo bastante despacio para detenerme a tiempo y además, casi nadie usa este sendero —señaló con calma.

Sakura sabía que estaba exagerando su reacción, pero era la única manera de controlar el impacto de verlo otra vez.

Los ojos ámbar escudriñaron el rostro pálido y las piernas temblorosas de la joven, y el ceño de preocupación del médico volvió a hacerse evidente.

—¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? —extendió una mano para ofrecerle ayuda y ella retrocedió, de forma instintiva—. Sube al auto —dijo él, sin dejar de observarla—. Te llevaré a casa. No me tomará ni un minuto y como tu médico familiar.

—¡No eres mi médico!

Sakura pronunció las palabras antes de poder contenerlas y ambos se miraron con fijeza por un momento; ella, tensa y Shaoran, con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión indescifrable.

— Sakura — su voz era cortante ahora y su gesto severo —. Escucha, no tiene caso quedarnos aquí, discutiendo. Falta casi un kilómetro para llegar a tu casa. Aun cuando no te hayas lastimado, una caída como ésa suele producir una conmoción.

La muchacha comprendió que era infantil y absurdo discutir con él, especialmente cuando sus nervios estaban tensos como cuerdas de violín y su corazón latía tan rápido, que casi le impedía respirar Shaoran tenía razón, sufría una conmoción, pero no a causa de la caída. Con un leve encogimiento de hombros, se encaminó al auto. El médico la siguió y le abrió la puerta. Al hacerlo, su brazo la rozó y ella retrocedió, como si hubiera sido tocada por una brasa candente.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. No me gusta que me toquen, eso es todo.

Demasiado tarde, ella registró la expresión en el rostro de su amigo de la infancia. Lo que había dicho era verdad, y fue la excusa que había usado con demasiada frecuencia. Shaoran la observaba con penetrante intensidad.

De repente, los labios del médico se torcieron en una mueca semejante a una sonrisa, la cual le dio un extraño y amenazador aspecto, y Shaoran se sonrojó al adivinar lo que él pensaba.

Perturbada, retrocedió y se apartó del auto.

— No quiero que me lleves, Shaoran — dijo con voz trémula —. Prefiero caminar — y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, comenzó a andar por el nevado sendero con paso apresurado, sin osar a volverse a mirar atrás, temerosa de que él la estuviera siguiendo.

Era una sensación desconcertante y que le debilitaba las piernas, pero por fin logró llegar a la verja del jardín familiar y fue hasta que entró en la casa que oyó que el motor del auto de Shaoran se encendía. Comprendió que él debía haberla vigilado durante todo el camino.

Bueno, como médico que era, no podría decirse que desatendía sus responsabilidades.

Cuando cerró la puerta frontal, su padre llamó desde el estudio.

—Sakura, ¿eres tú? —Al verla a través de la puerta abierta, alzó las cejas con asombro cuando notó su ropa mojada—. Acaba de marcharse Shaoran.

¿Qué te sucedió? Parece que te hubiera caído un derrumbe nieve encima.

—Casi.

Su padre frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. . . resbalé en el camino. Por suerte, no sufrí daño alguno; sólo en mi orgullo. ¿Cómo se encuentra mamá?

—Se está reponiendo con rapidez, en opinión de Shaoran, pero se lo podrás preguntar tú misma esta noche. El vendrá a cenar

—miró a su hija con aire culpable—. Tu madre lo invitó; le preocupa que viva solo en la vicaría. ¡Ya sabes cómo es tu madre!

Así que era Shaoran quien había comprado la vicaría. Sakura se sintió abatida al asimilar las palabras de su padre. ¡Sería imposible inventar una excusa para no estar presente esa noche!

—No tienes que preocuparte por la cocina —agregó el señor Kinomoto, interpretando mal la expresión de la joven—. Tu madre dice que hay varias cosas ya preparadas en el refrigerador.

— ¿Mamá está despierta? —Preguntó Sakura— - Creo que subiré a verla.

—Hazlo, hija. Ha empezado a quejarse de que se siente aburrida, pero Shaoran le dijo que tiene que permanecer en cama, por lo menos durante otra semana.

Cuando Sakura entró en la habitación que compartían sus padres, la señora Kinomoto se hallaba sentada en la cama, apoyada contra las almohadas.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto era una mujer preciosa, con los mismos ojos verdes de su hija y los pómulos prominentes, característicos de los japoneses. La mujer mayor sonrió con afecto al ver a su hija y palmeó la cama, a su lado.

— Ah, ya llegaste, querida. Ven, siéntate a mi lado y charla conmigo. Me muero de aburrimiento aquí, en esta cama, pero Shaoran insiste en que no me levante —observó con cuidado a la joven mientras agregaba—: Ya sabías que él regresó, ¿verdad?

La señora Kinomoto tenía más intuición que su esposo, y se dio cuenta de la renuencia de Sakura para tratar e1 tema del doctor Li. Estaba enterada de su enamoramiento de adolescente, por supuesto, y no había podido adivinar qué provocó que su hija detestara la simple mención del nombre de Shaoran. Sin embargo, conocía demasiado bien a la joven para interrogarla. Así que, con toda calma, prosiguió hablando como si nada hubiese ocurrido invité a Shaoran a cenar con nosotros. Un hombre que vive solo, rara vez come como Dios manda.

—Tonterías mamá — la interrumpió Sakura con cierta irritación — No hay razón alguna por la que un hombre no pueda cuidar de si tan bien como lo hace una mujer

— Oh no sugería que Shaoran no fuese capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, querida — explicó Nadeshiko con gentileza — Pero él es un médico muy ocupado y estoy segura de que no tiene tiempo para comer como es debido.

En el refrigerador hay un delicioso estofado; podrías servirle eso. Siempre ha sido su platillo favor. . .

—Deja de preocuparte de Shaoran, mamá, y trata de descansar.

No fue porque quisiera impresionar a Shaoran por lo que se afanó, de forma especial, en su arreglo esa noche, se dijo mientras se ponía un elegante vestido que había comprado en Londres, a instancias de Yue.

A pesar de que la cubría de pies a cabeza, la prenda estaba diseñada para mujeres que deseaban impresionar a un hombre. Lo cual era, sin duda, la razón por la que Yue la había convencido de que la comprara, pensó Sakura con una sonrisa irónica, mientras evocaba las dudas que la asaltaron cuando se lo probó. Eso había sido antes de que Yue le confesara sus intenciones; apretó ligeramente los labios al tiempo que se secaba sus rebeldes rizos.

Luego se puso el maquillaje; apenas un de sombra verde en los párpados y después rímel, para oscurecer las puntas castañas de las pestañas. Usó rubor para enfatizar los pómulos y apenas un poco de lápiz labial. Se puso de pie y se calzó los zapatos de tacón alto, sonriendo a su imagen en el espejo.

Sí. . . Esa era la mujer madura del presente, no la chiquilla que Shaoran había humillado; nadie que la viera ahora podría dudar de su madurez. Al alejarse del espejo no vio la sombra de vulnerabilidad que oscureció sus ojos, ni el leve temblor de sus labios.

El señor Kinomoto alzó un poco las cejas al verla entrar en la cocina, pero estaba tan familiarizado ya con la ropa londinense de su hija y su sofisticación que no hizo comentario alguno. Sakura sacó el estofado del refrigerador y comenzó los preparativos para la cena. No podría evitar sentarse a la mesa con su padre y Shaoran, pero tenía la intención de que, una vez terminada la comida, se excusaría con el pretexto de que estaba cansada.

Un intenso dolor, como si alguien le hundiera un puñal en el corazón, la asaltó al recordar la cálida sonrisa del médico, como si en realidad le hubiera dado gusto verla. Sin duda un doctor tenía que aprender a ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y él debía ser un maestro en ese arte.

Cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta, esperó un momento para que su padre fuera a recibir a Shaoran, pero el anciano no respondió al llamado, de manera que, reacia, ella misma fue a abrir.

El doctor Li se había quitado el traje formal que llevaba cuando se encontraron esa tarde y llevaba puesto un pantalón azul marino, con un grueso suéter de lana. El arqueó las cejas al verla y, por un momento, algo parecido al pesar pareció ensombrecer sus ojos.

—Avisaré a mi padre que estás aquí —-anunció Sakura con formalidad, apartándose para permitirle el paso—. La cena estará lista muy pronto.

Su padre, saliendo del estudio, se disculpó con Shaoran por no haber escuchado el timbre.

— Convencí a Sakura de que cenáramos en la cocina. Nuestro comedor da al norte y, en esta época, siempre está helado. Vayamos a sentarnos.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras los seguía. Lo último que deseaba era que Shaoran compartiera con ellos la tibia intimidad de la cocina, donde podría observarla mientras trabajaba. Sin duda, él debía comprender lo difícil que para ella era enfrentarlo así, pero Shaoran se comportaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si nunca la hubiese lastimado y humillado de tal forma, que su alma había quedado marcada para siempre.

Mientras se afanaba en dar los últimos toques a la cena, la joven pudo escuchar la charla de los hombres y también se percató de que el médico la observaba constantemente. La observaba, se dijo ella, inquieta; no sólo la miraba. ¿Por qué la estudiaba así? ¿Pensaba que iba a coquetear con él? ¿Creía que todavía sufría de ese amor de adolescencia?

—Ah estofado Mi platillo favorito — Shaoran sonrió cuando ella le sirvió la comida, pero Sakura se negó a devolver el Tu madre me contó que renunciaste a tu empleo en Londres — agregó con estudiada indiferencia.

— El hombre para quien trabajaba se marchará a Hollywood

—respondió la joven de mala gana.

El teléfono sonó en el vestíbulo y el señor Kinomoto se levantó para ir a contestar. Mientras estuvo fuera de la cocina, Shaoran aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntar:

— ¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

El hecho de que tuviera necesidad de preguntarlo le robó el aliento a la muchacha y, antes que pudiera replicar algo, su padre reapareció en la habitación.

Durante el resto de la cena, el médico dirigió su atención casi en exclusiva al señor Kinomoto. Ocho años antes, la joven se habría sentido ofendida y hubiera hecho algún inocente intento de participar en la conversación, pero esta vez se alegró de que la dejaran sola, con sus pensamientos.

Después de la cena, el señor Kinomoto invitó a Shaoran a jugar ajedrez y Sakura quedó en libertad de ordenar la cocina y luego subir a ver a su madre.

— No necesitas quedarte aquí conmigo, querida — dijo nadeshiko—. En realidad, estaba pensando en dormirme ya. ¿Por qué no bajas a charlar con Shaoran y tu padre?

—Están jugando ajedrez.

Su madre rió.

—Recuerdo cómo te fastidiaba que Shaoran tratara de enseñarte ese juego. ¿Te acuerdas?

Las memorias que ella no quería revivir surgieron en su mente: una imagen de su petulante rostro de adolescente, haciendo pucheros, mientras trataba de desviar la atención de Sakura del tablero de ajedrez hacia ella. Eso ocurrió poco antes que Sakura se diera cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de la extraña inquietud que parecía poseerla.

—Siempre estabas demasiado inquieta para concentrarte

— Agregó su madre con ternura—. Recuerdo que una tarde de domingo, levantaste el tablero y tiraste todas las piezas al suelo.

— Recuerdo que Shaoran amenazó con darme una paliza por eso.

—Sí, también lo recuerdo —su madre rió y Sakura se preguntó si también se acordaba de cómo había terminado esa desdichada tarde. Ella nunca lo olvidó.

Durante varias semanas se vio aquejada por un vago, pero constante sentimiento de desazón e intranquilidad; quería estar con Shaoran, pero cuando se encontraba con él, ya no se conformaba con su vieja y confortable amistad. Demasiado joven e inexperta para analizar sus propias emociones, se refugió en ataques de enfurruñamiento, con explosiones de mal humor. La amenaza de Shaoran de ponerla sobre sus rodillas para darle una tunda como castigo, había actuado como un balde de agua fría sobre sus apenas nacientes sentimientos femeninos y, desconsolada, Sakura corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, donde estalló en lágrimas.

Al día siguiente, él la estaba esperando cuando salió de la escuela. Le dijo que le llevaría a su casa, y luego detuvo el auto en un sitio apartado.

— Lamento lo de anoche, pequeña — había dicho con suavidad—. Algunas veces olvido que ya no eres una niña.

Entonces, ella se echó a llorar otra vez, pero en esa ocasión no tuvo adónde escapar y desahogó su desdicha en el hombro masculino.

Shaoran la había besado en la frente al soltarla y le ofreció su pañuelo para que se enjugara las lágrimas. Ese fue el día en que Sakura supo que estaba enamorado de él.

—Regresa, Sakura.

La voz burlona de su madre la volvió de golpe al presente y aun que oía la charla de la señora Kinomoto mientras le acomodaba las almohadas y verificaba que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba, Sakura se preguntó qué diría su madre si supiera que ya había aprendido a jugar ajedrez. Nakuru la enseñó. Nakuru, cuya paciencia la convertía en una maestra excelente; Nakuru, cuya paciencia le permitía hacer caso omiso de las continuas infidelidades de su esposo, para el que una interminable serie de breves aventuras sexuales, era tan esencial como el aire que respiraba. Sin embargo, sin Nakuru, Yue sería muy desdichado. Era su esposa y, a su manera, la amaba. También quería a sus hijos.

Sakura lanzó un suspiro y se encaminó a la puerta. Las relaciones humanas le parecían muy complejas. Cuando era adolescente, había soñado con una vida perfecta que compartiría con Shaoran, si él la amara; imaginó que el amor sería suficiente, que nada más importaba, pero ahora sabía que cada persona tiene sus propias necesidades.

Ella, en lo particular, era demasiado anticuada en sus principios morales para iniciar una aventura con un hombre casado, en especial, un hombre a cuya esposa ella conocía, y a la que le tenía afecto.

A pesar de que encontraba perturbador el descubrimiento de que Shaoran había regresado a Tomoeda, sabía que tomó una decisión correcta al negarse a ir con Yue a Hollywood. Ya comenzaba a disiparse el poder magnético que él ejercía en sus sentidos, ahora que estaba lejos de su avasalladora presencia. Quizá el deseo que le había recorrido las entrañas se debió más a la necesidad de una mujer inexperta por un despertar sexual que al deseo que tenía del propio Yue.

Desde la humillación recibida por Shaoran, ella había mantenido su sexualidad bajo estricto control; no era ni sería jamás el tipo de mujer para la que el sexo podía tener un valor propio y muy elevado; pero había ocasiones. .. en especial a últimas fechas, cuando al ver a los amantes abrazados, a las parejas de enamorados que se besaban y acariciaban. . . en que era asaltada por un intenso deseo, mezclado con una extraña nostalgia.

Y todo era culpa de Shaoran; su severidad y desdén hicieron imposible para ella que fuese abierta y sincera respecto a sus impulsos naturales; la aterraba la idea de interpretar mal los sentimientos de un hombre y ser humillada otra vez.

Bajó a la cocina y comenzó a preparar una jarra de café para su padre y el invitado. Ya era más de las diez y, sin duda, Shaoran recordaba que sus padres acostumbraban acostarse temprano.

Cuando les llevó la bandeja con el servicio, fue evidente que Shaoran estaba ganando la partida.

— Me tiene acorralado — se lamentó el señor Kinomoto, con una mueca de fingido enfado, cuando su hija le entregó una taza de café.

—Hmm —ella estudió el tablero con actitud conocedora Otras dos jugadas y no podrás evitar el mate.

Su padre alzó las cejas con asombro, complacido.

— ¡Vaya, vaya, parece que lograste aprender algo mientras estabas en Londres! —Volviéndose hacia Shaoran, preguntó en son de broma.

— ¿Recuerdas cuántas veces trataste de enseñarle?

— Hay de maestros a maestros —replicó Sakura con acritud, y observó la forma en que Shaoran fruncía el ceño al mirarla.

—Y de alumnos a alumnos —replicó él con ironía, mientras el señor Kinomoto miraba de uno a otra con cierto azoro. Sakura se alegró de que sonara el teléfono, rompiendo el tenso silencio. Su padre fue a responder la llamada y ella estaba a punto de seguirlo, cuando la detuvo la voz de Shaoran.

—Has cambiado, Sakura. ¡Y estoy seguro de que jugar ajedrez no es lo único que aprendiste en Londres.

La joven se volvió de pronto, con los ojos relucientes por la ira que él siempre lograba encender en ella con facilidad, pero antes que pudiera replicar algo, su padre regresó a la sala, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

— La llamada es para ti, cariño. Se trata de Yue.

—Mi ex jefe. Supongo que no encuentra algún expediente importante en el archivo —sabía que estaba ruborizada y que Shaoran lo había notado, pero la llamada de David la dejó muy desconcertada.

Se apresuró a responder, enredando, con nerviosismo, el cordón del teléfono entre sus dedos mientras contestaba.

—Sakura, mi amor, no sabes cómo deseaba escuchar tu voz. Te extraño mucho. Regresa, por favor.

La joven apretó los dientes. Siempre supo que Yue era perseverante cuando se proponía algo, pero creía haber dejado muy claro que no debía existir algo entre ellos.

—No puedo regresar, Yue —respondió con firmeza y frialdad—. Mi madre está enferma y me necesita.

— ¡Yo también! ¡No sabes cuánto! Vuelve, Sakura.

Ella comenzó a temblar. ¡Eso era demasiado, después del encuentro con Shaoran!

—Es imposible, Yue —aspiré profundo—. Y no iría aunque pudiera. Ya te lo dije. Eres un hombre casado, y sabes cuánto quiero a Nakuru.

— ¡Oh, por todos los santos! Escucha, Sakura.

De repente, la joven fue presa del pánico:

—No, no quiero escuchar más —apartó el receptor de su oreja, pero antes de que pudiera colgarlo, oyó a su ex jefe que decía con furia:

—No creas que te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente. Te quiero. Te deseo. . . y puedo hacer que tú también me desees.

Aun con el receptor apartado, las palabras se escucharon con claridad. Ella cortó la comunicación, estremecida.

— ¿Y ése es tu jefe?

La dura voz de Shaoran la hizo volverse para mirarlo, con fijeza.

Al descifrar la expresión de la joven, agregó con voz pausada:

—Sólo venía a decirte buenas noches; a petición de tu padre. No quise escuchar la conversación. ¿Lo amas, Sakura. . . es por eso que regresaste a casa?

— ¡Es casado! —gritó ella con desesperación, detestándolo por verla así cuando se sentía tan débil y vulnerable.

— Entiendo.

Sin duda, no fue compasión lo que ella pudo ver en los ámbares y helados ojos. Sakura movió la cabeza, con incredulidad y lo escuchó decir:

—Si puedo ayudar en algo.

Ocho años antes, necesitó su ayuda, pero él la rechazó; de repente, quiso lanzarle esa acusación al rostro y decirle que él era el responsable de que fuera la clase de mujer en que se había convertido, que era culpa suya que fuera una virgen de veinticinco años, con ideas ridículas y fantásticas respecto al amor y el matrimonio. Pero el sentido común le indicó que la culpa no era toda del médico, de manera que, en lugar de dar voz a su resentimiento, repuso con amargura:

— Deja de tratarme como si fuera tú hermana menor, Shaoran; no necesito tu ayuda. . . ni como hombre ni como médico.

El rostro de su viejo amigo se tomó adusto de inmediato.

— Entonces, me despido —se detuvo un momento en el acto de pasar frente a ella, en dirección a la puerta, y agregó con tranquilidad—: Sólo dime una cosa. ¿Fue él quien te enseñó a jugar ajedrez?

Sakura frunció el ceño, intrigada por un instante.

—No… no fue él.

¡Qué pregunta tan extraña!, se dijo. Estaba a punto de inquirir por qué la había formulado, cuando él avanzó hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió antes que ella pudiera decir algo.

— ¿Ya se fue Shaoran? —preguntó su padre al entrar en el vestíbulo, un momento después—. Es un buen muchacho. Inteligente también.

Sakura arqueó las cejas y regresó al estudio para recoger las tazas vacías.

— Si es tan inteligente, ¿cómo es que ha vuelto aquí para trabajar como un simple médico de pueblo? ¿No le habría ido mejor en los Estados Unidos?

— En el aspecto económico, quizá — aceptó su padre, con expresión de reproche—. Pero Shaoran sabe que hay cosas más importantes que el dinero. Por ejemplo, la lealtad y el cariño por su tierra natal.

—Creí que tendría más ambiciones, eso es todo.

—Ah, es ambicioso, sin duda. De hecho, me estaba hablando sobre sus planes y expectativas. Intenta reunir dinero entre la gente de la localidad para comprar un lugar donde poner una clínica, y luego equiparla con el instrumental más moderno. Yo le prometí ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda con su proyecto. Ah, también le dije que sin duda tú te hallarías dispuesta a ofrecerle tus servicios como secretaria. Es una buena causa, y estoy seguro de que logrará un gran apoyo de la comunidad. Después de todo, hay que viajar más de sesenta kilómetros para llegar al hospital más cercano, y la clínica que Shaoran piensa instalar sería un gran beneficio para todos.

El entusiasmo de su padre ante el proyecto del joven médico, no permitió que Sakura le dijera que no estaría dispuesta a hacer algo que la obligara a encontrarse en estrecho contacto con Shaoran.

Irritada y molesta con su progenitor por su falta de intuición, Llevó los trastos sucios a la cocina.

Hoola a todos espero que estén bien bueno aquí les traje este 2do cap de Adoración Salvaje jejeje espero que les haya gustado mucho en el primer porque esto está muy interesante jejeje para las que me comentaron en el primer cap:** , miyakko, maring, louise y kendrix astrix. **Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me hace feliz que les haya gustado.

Bueno me despido pórtense bien jejeje

**PD: **alguna recomendación, consejos o tomatazos por favor el botoncito azul jejeje =P

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: **la historia no me pertenece la novela pertenece a Penny Jordan es solo una adaptación, como tampoco los personajes de CCS que les pertenece a las maestras del Shojo las CLAMP

**CAPITULO 3**

Cuatro días pasaron sin que Sakura viera a Shaoran. Se dijo que se alegraba, y se concentró en sus labores rutinarias. Hacia el fin de semana, se dio cuenta de que le quedaba tiempo libre y, como estaba habituada a mantenerse ocupada, esos ratos de ocio le pesaban. Tanto, que cuando su padre anunció que iban a efectuar una reunión para debatir acerca de la creación de un comité para la recaudación de fondos para la clínica, la joven recibió la noticia con aprobación.

— Me permití ofrecer tus servicios para tomar notas y llevar las actas — le advirtió su padre—.Shaoran no estaba seguro de que accederías a participar en el proyecto.

¿Quería decir eso que él no deseaba que interviniera? Un dolor inusitado la asaltó, pero lo reprimió de inmediato, dando pábulo a la ira.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues puedes decirle a Shaoran que sí quiero participar. Eso evitará que pierda la práctica.

— Podrás decírselo tú misma — aseguró el señor Kinomoto con una risilla divertida—. Vendrá a cenar esta noche; así podremos trazar los planes preliminares.

El súbito tumbo de su corazón fue tan parecido a la reacción que la avasallaba con la simple mención del nombre de Shaoran, cuando tenía diecisiete años, que su rostro perdió por completo el color. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con ella? Ya no era una adolescente impresionable. Nada sentía por Shaoran Li, excepto antipatía.

- ¿Quién más asistirá a la reunión? —preguntó a su padre, para distraer sus pensamientos.

— Pues. . . Masaki Himura, del banco. Traerá con él a un cliente que acaba de mudarse a esta región. También creo haber persuadido a la señora Sasaki de que nos acompañe. En la actualidad sufre de artritis y ya no participa en las actividades locales tanto como solía hacerlo, pero creo que este proyecto le interesará. Siempre ha tenido un gran afecto por Shaoran.

—Sí, sobre todo desde que él le regaló aquellos chocolates que ganó en la fiesta de verano.

El señor Kinomoto dirigió una sonrisa indulgente a su hija.

—Sí, a pesar de que lo estuviste fastidiando para que te los diera.

-Y él dijo que me harían daño.

Eso sucedió el verano en que ella tenía once años y Shaoran diecinueve, y estaba en la escuela de medicina. Sakura lo adoraba entonces, y él toleraba esa, adoración como quien soporta las monerías de una mascota muy querida.

—La señora Sasaki tiene con ella, de visita, a una chica de su familia. Dicen que es una joven muy hermosa. Tal vez descubras que tiene mucho en común contigo. Ha vivido en Londres, pero cuando fracasó su matrimonio, vino a quedarse con su madrina. El representante también asistirá, por supuesto y. . . el alcalde Terada.

Cuando la muchacha alzó las cejas, su padre sonrió.

—Sí, ya sé. El y la señora Sasaki van a discutir, como siempre, pero estoy seguro de que, en el fondo, ambos disfrutan esos enfrentamientos. Nos reuniremos en casa de Shaoran. . . ya debes saber que compró la vicaría —miró con aire de disculpa a su hija—. También me permití ofrecerte como voluntaria para hacerte cargo de los refrescos. Tu madre.

Sakura suspiró, resignada, y él no tuvo que terminar la frase. En efecto, si su madre hubiera estado sana, habría sido la primera en ofrecer sus servicios. Igual que el alcalde, la señora Kinomoto era una organizadora infatigable y fueron muchas las tardes de verano en que Sakura tuvo que ayudarla a preparar una torta gigante para alguna fiesta de la localidad o reunión de beneficencia.

Los habitantes de Tomoeda eran anticuados respecto a determinadas cosas; una de ellas era la cuestión de las tortas. Ninguna ama de casa de Tomoeda que se respetara, sería capaz de comprar una ya hecha, en vez de prepararla ella misma.

Bien, al menos no había perdido su habilidad como pastelera, se dijo Sakura al probar la confitura. Además de la torta, habría pastelillos, hechos de acuerdo a la receta especial de su madre y, más tarde, prepararía emparedados y refrescos. Tendría que pedir prestado el auto a su padre para ir a la casa de Shaoran, pues no podría llevar tantas cosas en su bicicleta.

Mientras conducía hacia la sacristía, más tarde ese día, Sakura se preguntó por qué Shaoran habría decidido comprarla. ¿No le hubiera convenido más una casa más pequeña, en el centro de Tomoeda? La razón por la que la iglesia vendió la sacristía, fue precisa mente por su tamaño y el costo de mantenimiento. Según recordaba ella, tenía por lo menos siete cuartos y, además, varios áticos.

La verja de hierro forjado estaba siempre abierta; en realidad, había permanecido abierta durante tanto tiempo que ella dudaba que alguna vez pudieran cerrarse. La maleza y la enredadera habían crecido entre los barrotes, y el pálido sol invernal se filtraba entre las hojas.

El sendero que llevaba a la casa también estaba cubierto de maleza y los árboles, que resultaban encantadores en primavera, ahora tenían un aspecto siniestro sin su follaje. La facha de la casa era elegante y los jardines, circundados por un alto muro de ladrillo, eran un remanso de intimidad y paz.

Al aproximarse a la construcción, la puerta principal se abrió y Shaoran apareció en el umbral. Vestido de manera informal, con unos viejos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de lana a cuadros, con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, casi podría ser el muchacho que Sakura había adorado de niña. Luego, cuando él se, movió y la luz del sol delineó los angulosos rasgos de su rostro, la ilusión del aspecto juvenil desapareció y la chica se enfrentó con la realidad del hombre.

—Traje los bocadillos y refrescos para esta noche —anunció con voz débil.

—No supuse que hubieras venido sólo por el placer de mi compañía —replicó él con ironía, y la muchacha lo miró fijamente—. Oh, vamos, Sakura, ¡no estoy ciego! Has hecho más que evidente lo que sientes por mí.

La joven se puso tensa entonces, y la angustia le formó un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué quería decir? El corazón le latía con violencia y tenía reseca la boca. ¿Habría adivinado qué?

—Es obvio que te resulto antipático —prosiguió el médico con acritud y ella sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba por el alivio. El pensaba que lo encontraba antipático. Pero. . - era cierto. Y no sólo eso; también lo detestaba, lo despreciaba como alguna vez él la despreció—. Sin embargo, vivimos en una comunidad pequeña y no podemos evitar encontrarnos con cierta frecuencia — concluyó Shaoran.

— Una cosa es toparnos en ocasiones y otra que me encuentre contigo casi cada vez que entro en mi casa.

Sakura vio cómo se endurecían las facciones del médico.

Sucede que tus padres son viejos amigos míos y no pienso renunciar a su amistad para complacerte.

Ella notó que se tensaba la mandíbula masculina mientras pronunciaba esas palabras y luego, el rostro del hombre se relajó un poco al agregar:

—Dime, Sakura, ¿qué sucede? Solíamos ser muy buenos amigos. . . acepto que los tiempos. . . las personas. . . cambian, pero esto no puedo entenderlo. . . esta antipatía que me demuestras.

¿No podía entenderla? Una oleada de ira estremeció a la joven. Había destruido su mundo ¡y ahora no podía entender su enfado!

No, estoy segura de que no entiendas —repuso ella con tono cortante—. Pero ya pasaron los días en los que estaba a tus pies, conforme con cualquier migaja de atención que te dignaras obsequiarme. Digamos sólo que ya crecí, si te parece, y dejémoslo así.

Mientras se apartaba de él y se encaminaba al auto, Sakura apenas podía creer que Shaoran hubiera olvidado lo sucedido. Su amargura se mezcló con la ira. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan torpe, alguna vez, para investirlo con todas las virtudes de un caballero andante? El Shaoran que ella había amado nunca existió; había sido nada más un producto de su febril imaginación de adolescente. Era ridículo que pudiera sentirse tan. . . traicionada al percatarse de que él no recordaba lo que le había hecho, pero así era.

Luego, cuando ella caminaba hacia la casa con las cajas de alimentos, él no hizo el intento de hablarle y se limitó a entrar en la cocina seguido de la joven, para mostrarle dónde podía dejar su carga.

— No tienes obligación de hacer esto —dijo Shaoran cuando la chica terminó de colocar las cajas donde él le indicara —. Puedo pedir a otra persona que sirva como secretaria del comité.

—Sí, no lo dudo, pero como dije a mi padre, eso me servirá para no perder la práctica.

—Entiendo. Bueno en ese caso, prometo que no te molestaré demasiado. Yo había esperado que. . . —se encogió de hombros y volvió el rostro, pero no sin que antes ella pudiera notar la amargura de su expresión.

¿Shaoran amargado? ¿Por qué? Confusa, Sakura regresó al coche de su padre. ¿Qué iba a decir él? ¿Qué era lo que había esperado? Movió la cabeza y apartó esas preguntas de su mente. Puso en marcha el motor para iniciar el trayecto de regreso a su casa.

A las siete de la noche, luego de verificar que Nadeshiko tuviese todo lo que necesitaba, Sakura y su padre se encaminaron a la sacristía. La temperatura había descendido, pero la luna llena brillaba en un cielo despejado, sin amenazas de nieve.

—Tendremos todavía algunas nevadas —pronosticó el señor Kinomoto, mientras recorrían el camino rural.

Fueron los primeros en llegar y Sakura, de inmediato, fue a la cocina, dejando que su padre y Shaoran charlaran a solas. La ira que abrigaba contra el médico, la cual la había sostenido durante mucho tiempo, parecía haberse disipado y en su lugar quedaba una extraña incertidumbre que la inquietaba. Se sentía incómoda al estar cerca de él; todo el tiempo se encontraba tensa y teme aunque no entendía la razón. Resultaba evidente que él no intentarla revivir el pasado como ella había temido entonces por qué no podía respirar con tranquilidad y relajarse cuando él estaba cerca

Durante sus años en Londres aprendió a enfrentar muchas situaciones difíciles y escabrosas. Ni siquiera cuando tuvo que rechazar a Yue se había sentido tan nerviosa como ahora. Era como si Shaoran poseyera un poder especial sobre ella; incluso en ese momento, separado por dos paredes, era muy consciente de su presencia. Ni siquiera necesitaba mirarlo para visualizar sus expresiones cuando hablaba; podría dibujar, de memoria, cada uno de sus rasgos. Se estremeció de repente y se dijo que era la vieja casa de piedra la que la hacía sentir ese frío tan intenso.

— ¿Ya está listo el café? —Preguntó su padre con una sonrisa, entrando en la cocina—. Parece que los demás llegaron juntos.

—Sólo tardará un minuto; lo serviré en la biblioteca. Como ella sabía, la sacristía tenía cuatro cuartos en el piso inferior, además de la cocina. Había una sala grande, que el sacerdote nunca usaba; un comedor, una pequeña y cómoda sala de estar y la biblioteca. Esta había sido siempre la habitación favorita de Sakura, con su olor a madera y piel. Daba a los jardines traseros de la casona y estaba repleta, del suelo al techo, de libreros de caoba.

Como llevaba la bandeja con el servicio en las manos, tuvo que abrir la puerta con un pie. Varios pares de ojos observaron su entrada, pero sólo dos de ellos atrajeron la atención de la joven. Los primeros eran los de Shaoran, y sintió que el rubor le encendía las mejillas al darse cuenta de la forma automática en que lo había buscado entre los demás. Encontró una expresión extraña en los ojos ámbar; hasta pudo jurar que la observaban con placer.

Enfadada consigo misma, esquivó la mirada de Shaoran para encontrarse con Otro par que la estudiaba con hostilidad; eran unos ojos azules y fríos colocados en un rostro clásico, pero duro el cual, dedujo Sakura, pertenecía a la ahijada de la señora Sasaki.

—Ah, permíteme, querida —su padre se levantó para tomar la bandeja, pero Shaoran se adelantó, aunque estaba más lejos.

—Creo que ya conoces a todos los presentes, ¿verdad? Con excepción de Natzuki y el señor Fujiwara.

La aludida se limito a inclinar la cabeza sin variar su expresión de fría hostilidad hacia la recién llegada. Preguntándose, con extrañeza, qué había hecho para provocar la patente agresividad de la otra mujer, Sakura se volvió hacia el hombre sentado a un la do del banquero de la localidad, el señor Himura.

Era un hombre maduro, con la expresión astuta y alerta del negociar el éxito. Se levantó un instante de su asiento y alargó la mano hacia la joven. Luego de asegurarse de que todos tuvieran algo de comer y beber, Sakura buscó dónde sentarse y, para su pena, descubrió que la única silla disponible era la que estaba junto a Shaoran. Puesto que era la secretaria del médico, quien presidía la reunión, supuso que era lógico que se sentara junto a él, pero por la mirada que le dirigió Natzuki pudo comprobar que ésta no encontraba muy conveniente ese arreglo.

¡Conque ésa era la razón de su hostilidad!, pensó mientras ocupaba su lugar. Natzuki no debía conocer muy bien a Shaoran si pensaba que ella, Sakura, podía ser su rival.

Las siguientes dos horas transcurrieron con tanta rapidez que la joven secretaria no tuvo tiempo para divagar. Sus dedos volaban sobre la libreta de notas, mientras registraba con fidelidad los detalles de la reunión. La primera tarea, informó Shaoran a los presentes sería encontrar un lugar adecuado para instalar la clínica.

—Creo haber encontrado el sitio ideal; un par de edificios en buen estado que están a la venta, en Tomoeda.

Luego siguió un acalorado debate sobre los méritos de comprar un edificio y adaptarlo, o construir algo ex profesor.

Algo hecho a la medida sería lo ideal, por supuesto —convino Shaoran —, pero debido a la naturaleza histórica y arquitectónica de Tomoeda, temo que tendríamos problemas con los planificadores si queremos empezar desde los cimientos.

— Bien entonces me parece que deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo a esos edificios en venta —intervino Hiro Fujiwara. Sacó su diario y lo consultó—. Podré acompañarlos mañana por la tarde. Después no estaré disponible en dos semanas

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento entre los otros miembros del comité, el cual concluyó cuando el alcalde dijo, con tono animoso:

— Bueno está decido será mañana por la tarde Quienes quieran ir a ver esos sitios, podrán hacerlo en los autobuses del ayuntamiento.

Todos aceptaron, excepto el padre de Sakura, quien anunció que su hija iría en su lugar, ya que debía quedarse en casa para cuidar de su esposa.

— De acuerdo. Entonces, pasaré por ti, Sakura — se ofreció Shaoran.

De inmediato, Natzuki hizo un mohín de disgusto y sus duros ojos se clavaron en la aludida.

—Oh, Shaoran, yo iba a pedirte que nos llevaras a mi madrina y a mí. . . Temo que soy una inútil al volante,

— Pues.

—Por favor, no te preocupes por mí, Shaoran —intervino Sakura—. Yo puedo ir en el auto de papá. En realidad, lo prefiero así —agregó con una débil y tensa sonrisa —. No me gusta estar lejos de mamá demasiado tiempo.

Ambos sabían que mentía, pero excepto por la compresión ominosa de sus labios, Shaoran no hizo más comentarios.

¿Qué había esperado?, se preguntó Sakura con desafío. ¿Que se tendiera a sus pies, con su antigua gratitud infantil por sus atenciones?

— Bien, resuelto esto, sugiero que pasemos a discutir los medios de recaudar fondos para financiar el proyecto.

Fue el alcalde quien habló y Sakura se concentró en apuntar todo lo que se decía acerca de la manera de lograr ese objetivo.

—Como incentivo, mi cliente, el señor Fujiwara, aquí presente, está dispuesto a donar el doble de la cantidad que se recaude entre toda la comunidad — anunció Masaki Himura, cuando los demás terminaron de exponer sus puntos de vista.

Era una oferta muy generosa y Sakura no fue la única en mirar hacia donde estaba el empresario, cuando el gerente del banco hizo su anuncio.

—Es muy generoso de su parte —dijo Shaoran con agradecimiento.

— Pero el alcance de mi generosidad depende de la comunidad, ¿no le parece, doctor?

Sospechando que la reunión estaba apuntó de concluir, Sakura Se levantó para recoger tazas y platos, cuando se asombró al oír que la señora Sasaki decía:

—Tengo una sugerencia que hacer. . . en realidad, es de mi ahijada — sonrió con afecto a la joven—. Acaba de recordarme que tenemos en la mansión un gran salón, y ha sugerido que celebremos allí el baile de San Valentín.

— ¡Es una idea excelente! —Exclamó Masaki con entusiasmo—. Conozco a varios clientes del banco a quienes les gustaría asistir; en especial, si pudiéramos organizar una cena.

—Necesitarán una orquesta, por supuesto —era Natzuki la que hablaba ahora; sus ojos fríos recorrieron la habitación hasta toparse con los de Sakura. Entonces agregó —. Y supongo que hay aquí suficientes mujeres que puedan organizar lo de la comida.

En vista del entusiasmo general ni siquiera el alcalde pudo oponerse al proyecto, y Sakura sonrió para sí al notar el fracaso de los esfuerzos de aquél por contradecir a su contrincante perpetua, la señora Sasaki.

Por fin, el señor Terada aceptó la idea y dijo que quizá él podría conseguir a los músicos.

—Espero que sean buenos —intervino Natzuki con arrogancia—. Quiero que sea una celebración grandiosa, ya que pienso invitar a algunos de mis amigos de Londres.

Sakura se asombró cuando Shaoran se volvió hacia ella y preguntó

— ¿Qué opinas de la idea? ¿Crees que será aceptada y apoyada?

La joven vaciló un momento, antes de contestar, consciente de que todos la miraban. No tenía por qué exhibir en público los sentimientos que abrigaba hacia Shaoran.

—Sí, creo que la apoyarán —repuso—. Hay suficientes personas de recursos en la comunidad, las cuales podrán comprar los billetes — hizo una pausa antes de agregar con voz pausada—: Se me ocurrió una cosa. . . Es sólo una idea, claro, pero ya que se trata de la noche de San Valentín, ¿qué les parece si hacemos un baile de máscaras? No de disfraces, sino de máscaras.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio la expresión resentida de Natzuki y suspiró. Hubiera sido mejor no decir eso, pero la idea se le acababa de ocurrir y le pareció buena.

Para su sorpresa, alguien más pareció considerarla así. Después de aclararse la garganta y mirar a todos los concurrentes, el alcalde Terada dijo:

—Me parece una magnífica idea. Es muy romántica... ideal para la noche de San Valentín. Y para asombro de todos, la señora Sasaki tomó la palabra, no para contradecir al alcalde, como se hubiera esperado, sino para unirse a su entusiasmo:

—Estoy de acuerdo. En mi juventud asistí a muchos bailes de máscaras y son muy divertidos.

— Bueno, entonces será de máscaras - concluyó Shaoran y se volvió hacia Sakura; sonreía con tanta dulzura y sinceridad que la joven perdió el aliento Recordaba esa sonrisa de mucho tiempo atrás, así como el efecto que había tenido sobre ella, hacía años.

— Supongo que debemos seleccionar un comité organizador para el baile. Propongo a Sakura como agente de relaciones públicas y coordinadora, y a la señora Sasaki como presidenta del comité.

Una inclinación mayestática de cabeza confirmó que su señoría aceptaba el nombramiento aunque la joven supo gracias a la experiencia de su madre que sería ella, Sakura, la que haría todo el trabajo pesado, en tanto que la señora Sasaki se limitaría a emitir órdenes No era que le molestara al contrario necesitaba algo en que ocupar esas horas durante las cuales no estaba cuidando a su madre, y era poco factible que la organización del baile la obligara a tener mucho contacto con Shaoran.

El alcalde fue electo para atender al aspecto financiero del evento y Sakura se preguntó si sólo ella habría notado el gesto enfurruñado y petulante de Natzuki cuando se hubieron hecho todas las nominaciones.

Su única objeción verbal, ante el nombramiento de Sakura había sido un refunfuñón comentario.

— Shaoran en realidad no había necesidad de comprometer a la señorita Kinomoto Estoy segura de que la secretaria de mi madrina habría aceptado, gustosa, encargarse de todos los detalles.

— Es muy amable tu ofrecimiento Natzuki — respondió el médico con diplomacia—. Pero sería muy injusto privar a tu madrina de su secretaria, especialmente si nosotros no podemos pagar sus servicios.

La reunión concluyó poco después de lo que Sakura había supuesto. Fueron su padre y ella los últimos en marcharse, ya que tuvo que recoger platos y vasos, y quiso lavarlos antes de guardarlos.

Como había temido, oyó que el señor Kinomoto invitaba a Shaoran a cenar. Esperó tensa la respuesta del médico y luego se puso rígida cuando lo oyó decir, con tono de disculpa:

— Lo lamento, pero esta noche no podré. Ya acepté cenar con La señora Sasaki y Natzuki —echó una mirada a su reloj de pulsera mientras decía esto, y la joven sintió una punzada de resentimiento ante el hecho de que hiciera tan patente su deseo de verlos marcharse. Con movimientos bruscos, recogió los platos.

—Te dejaremos entonces para que te prepares para tu cita

—dijo la chica con una sonrisa glacial—. No me gustaría que hicieras esperar a Natzuki.

Por supuesto, cuando el señor Kinomoto y su hija regresaron a casa, Nadeshiko quiso enterarse de todo lo ocurrido.

—Se supone que deberías estar descansando —la reprendió su hija, pero de cualquier manera, preparó tres tazas de café y las subió a la habitación de sus padres, junto con algunos de los pastelillos, que habían quedado de la reunión. Sentada en el borde de la cama dé su madre, le contó todo lo sucedido esa noche.

—La ahijada de la señora Sasaki —murmuró Nadeshiko en cierto momento—. Ah, sí, Shaoran mencionó que estaba viviendo en la mansión. ¿Cómo es ella? Shaoran dijo que acaba de divorciarse, ¿no es así?

A pesar de la hostilidad que había recibido de la mujer, Sakura tuvo que responder con sinceridad:

—Es muy bonita, delicada y tiene el pelo negro. . . pero temo que no le simpatizo.

—Claro que no —repuso su madre—. Ella anda a la caza de Shaoran y ya debe haber oído sobre lo bien que se llevaban ustedes dos. Debe resentir el hecho de que hayas regresado a casa.

— Observó la expresión en el rostro de su hija y alzó las cejas con asombrada ironía—. Vamos, Sakura, no eres tan ingenua. Tú y Shaoran tuvieron una amistad muy estrecha en el pasado. Vivimos en una comunidad pequeña y todo se sabe.

— ¿Quieres decir que la gente ha murmurado sobre nosotros?

— preguntó la joven con rencor.

—Si quieres expresarlo así. . . pero nunca fueron chismes mal

Intencionados. Es natural que la gente se interese en los demás.

Shaoran y su familia son muy Populares por aquí, y a mí siempre me pareció conmovedora la forma en que te permitía que lo siguieras por doquier. No debe haber sido fácil para él, en ocasiones, en especial cuando era un adolescente y tú una niña.

— Pues Natzuki no tiene por qué estar celosa o resentida. Shaoran y yo ya somos adultos.

—Hm...Quizás eso sea lo que le molesta —comentó la señora Kinomoto de manera intrigante, pero no explicó su comentario, aunque Sakura entendió muy bien lo que su madre quería darle a entender. Como adultos, Shaoran y ella podrían llevar a cabo el tipo de relación que no habían tenido antes.

Los ocho años que los separaban no tenían importancia ahora.

Pero algo más que la edad los separaba en esa ocasión, y siempre los mantendría así. Y, a pesar de las fantasías románticas de los vecinos, ella y Shaoran nunca serían otra cosa que enemigo corteses y distantes.

La joven cambió el tema y habló a su madre sobre el sitio en el que proyectaban instalar la clínica, el cual irían a visitar pronto, y

Juego le preguntó qué opinaba de la idea del baile de máscaras.

—Me parece excelente —anunció la señora Kinomoto Muy romántica

—Eso mismo dijo el alcalde.

— Pobre señor Terada; nunca se casó, ¿sabes? Y sin duda es la clase de hombre que abrigaba algún imposible sueño romántico por alguna chica que jamás se enteró de su amor. Es uno de esos auténticos caballeros del siglo pasado, de los que ya no existen.

—A su manera, la señora Sasaki también es un anacronismo en muchos sentidos.

—Sí, y son más o menos de la misma edad —la señora Kinomoto bostezó y Sakura, recordando que su madre estaba todavía convaleciente, se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

—Te estoy fatigando y se Supone que deberías descansar. Yo también estoy cansada, por cierto. Creo que me acostaré temprano, para variar.

Estaba agotadas en efecto, pero no tanto para no preguntarse acostada ya en su cama, si Shaoran estaría disfrutando de la compañía de Natzuki. Un extraño dolor apareció de la nada y se anidó en su corazón. Un pequeño y curioso dolor que no tenía explicación lógica y que, por ese motivo, la preocupaba aún más.

Hasta aquí….

Jajaja Hoola a todas jejeje se que me quieren matar por dejarlo hasta aquí pero a si es la historia jejeje. Como se verá próximamente habrá una fiesta de San Valentín pero eso lo dejaremos para más adelante ;9. También tenemos nuevos personajes y otra que se quiere meter por los ojos a Shaoran ò_ó

Y hablando de Shaoran otro que esta medio despistado de por qué Sakura le tiene tanta antipatía u. u pero ya se resolverá!

**Agradecimientos a: tinavb, veneh y a gisselVG**

Por sus reviews y espero que les guste este capítulos y para los siguientes, no tardare mucho jejeje

Sin más me despido hasta el próximo cap

Comentarios, recomendaciones o tomatazos será bienvenidos, por favor el en el botoncito azul =) jejeje

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: la historia no me pertenece la novela es de la autora Penny Jordan es solo una adaptación, como tampoco me pertenece los personajes de CCS que son de las maestras del Shojo las CLAMP**

**Sin más!**

**A leer!**

**=)**

**

* * *

**

**ADORACIÓN SALVAJE**

**CAPITULO 4**

Lo siento, querida, pero ya sabes cómo son estos granjeros. Si Yamato Nawasaki dice que quiere hablar conmigo sobre su testamento, eso quiere decir hoy o nunca. Tendré que ir.

— Pero se supone que íbamos a visitar esos edificios con los de más —se lamentó Sakura, quien había persuadido a su padre de que la acompañara.

— Bien, todavía puedes hacerlo tú. Llama por teléfono a Shaoran y dile que después de todo, necesitas que te lleve en su auto o si no quieres hacer eso, puedes usar el coche de tu madre — agregó el señor Kinomoto, diplomático, cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de su hija—. Las carreteras todavía están heladas, no obstante, tendrás que conducir con cuidado. No me sorprendería que cayera mas nieve antes de que termine el mes.

Ante la opción de humillar su orgullo y pedir a Shaoran que la llevara en su auto, o tomar el coche de su madre, no había mucho de donde escoger en realidad, se dijo la joven con amarga ironía.

Sabiendo que, debido a su desviación en la ruta para recoger a la señora Sasaki y Natzuki, Shaoran tendría que salir temprano, Sakura esperó hasta ver que su auto descendía por el camino vecinal, antes de sacar de la cochera el auto de su madre, un pequeño auto.

Por suerte, el coche respondió al primer intento y fue relativamente fácil de maniobrar. De cualquier manera, condujo con extrema precaución mientras avanzaba por el sendero cubierto de hielo.

Hacía un frío terrible ese día, y el viento del este azotaba su piel. El cielo estaba gris y cubierto de nubes de tormenta, y Sakura se alegró de haber llevado consigo el abrigo de piel negra con capucha que Yue y Nakuru le habían regalado la Navidad anterior. Lo miró mientras se abría paso entre las angostas calles de Tomoeda.

Debió haber adivinado entonces lo que Yue tenía en mente. Era un regalo demasiado caro para una simple asistente, sin importar cuánto apreciara su desempeño profesional, pero aunque el regalo la había sorprendido, nunca se le ocurrió que sería el inicio para el cortejo de su jefe.

Encontró con facilidad las casas, estacionó el carro a un lado del camino y se puso el abrigo antes de bajarse del auto. Por comodidad, se había puesto unos pantalones desahogados y botas bajas. La piel de color gris claro de la capucha, que había se habia levantado para protegerse del viento, resaltaba a la perfección con sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Temblando causa del viento helado, cerró con llave el auto y metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, antes de encaminarse a los edificios.

Hiro Fujiwara, el alcalde y Masaki Himura, ya estaban allí y la Saludaron cordialmente. Pero el señor Fujiwara la miró de una forma que ella había aprendido a reconocer durante sus años en Londres; sin embargó, ocultó su malestar tras una sonrisa amable, aunque distante y se apartó del hombre; al volverse de improviso, tropezó con Shaoran quien llegaba en ese momento.

Las palabras de disculpa se ahogaron en su garganta.

El viento le arrancó la capucha de la cabeza y revolvió sus rebeldes rizos, cubriendo con unos mechones rojizos su rostro. Alzó una mano, impaciente, para apartarlos y descubrió que estaba tan cerca de Shaoran que si daba un solo paso, sus cuerpos entrarían en estrecho contacto. Más allá de él pudo ver a la señora Sasaki con su ahijada; ésta la miraba con los labios apretados y sus ojos eran como dardos de hielo azul. Sakura se dijo que era el frío lo que la hacía temblar de esa manera, sintiéndose de repente vulnerable e insegura.

-¿Estas bien?

Aun a través de la gruesa barrera de su abrigo, Sakura pudo sentir la presión de los dedos masculinos en su brazo, sosteniéndola.

Aspiró una bocanada de aire y casi se sofocó. Por alguna razón, le era imposible mirarlo a los ojos y, al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de contemplar su rostro. Shaoran se había cortado al rasurarse, y los dedos de la joven ansiaron tocar esa pequeña herida. Tenía la boca reseca. Se mordió el labio inferior, con nerviosismo, y entornó las pestañas para ocultar la expresión de sus ojos del escrutinio de Shaoran.

—Es muy lindo tu abrigo, Sakura.

La joven agradeció a la señora Sasaki que rompiera el tenso silencio con ese comentario y retrocedió un paso.

— Sí. . . sí. . . fue un regalo.

— ¿De tus padres? —preguntó Natzuki con lo que a Sakura le pareció descortés curiosidad.

Educada para no mentir, le fue imposible hacerlo.

—No…, en realidad fue un obsequió de mi ex jefe. Estuvo a punto de agregar: "y de su esposa", pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo porque antes que pudiera continuar Natzuki comentó con malicia:

—Caramba, sin duda te apreciaba mucho. Por supuesto, una se entera a veces de algunos jefes que obsequian a sus secretarias con lujosos abrigos de pieles, pero siempre creí que eso no sucedía en la realidad.

Hubo un breve e incómodo silencio durante el cual, Sakura hubiera dado el mundo entero para no mirar al rostro de Shaoran. Leyó la reprobación en sus ojos y adivinó lo que pensaba. Lo peor era que la terrible insinuación de Natzuki tenía algo de verdad. Yue había querido seducirla, aunque ella fue tan ingenua que no se percató de ello sino hasta que no pudo hacer algo respecto al abrigo. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en lo costoso del obsequio, después de todo, Yue y Nakuru eran extravagantemente generosos, de manera que ella aceptó el regalo sin hacerse mayores cuestionamientos.

Sin embargo, no podía explicar todo eso a Shaoran y, de cualquier manera, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo? Se apartó de él y fue a reunirse con los demás, quienes no habían escuchado la conversación. ¿Qué diablos le importaba lo que Shaoran Li pensara de ella?

—Shaoran, querido, entremos; hace un frío espantoso aquí afuera —enlazando un brazo con el de Shaoran, Natzuki pasó Junto a Sakura, con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

Una vez en el interior de la casa, la secretaria apartó a Shaoran de su mente y trató de concentrarse en su tarea. Había llevado consigo una libreta y escuchaba con atención mientras el médico explicaba sus planes respecto a los dos edificios.

—Sería imposible hacer todo lo que queremos de inmediato, mas las posibilidades son éstas: contamos, además de las casas con más de media hectárea de terreno, lo que bastaría para extensiones y estacionamiento.

Visitaron las dos casas de arriba a abajo, mientras Sakura tomaba notas. Shaoran sabía con exactitud lo que quería y tuvo la habilidad de expresarlo de manera que lo entendiera cualquiera con familiaridad y, contra su voluntad, la joven se encontró animada por el entusiasmo del médico ante ese proyecto. No cabía duda de que era un plan meritorio y los demás pensaban lo mismo.

Ocupada en tomar notas, Sakura no se percató de que Shaoran y ella se habían quedado solos en uno de los cuartos, sino hasta que alzó la mirada y lo vio estudiarla con una expresión pensativa, casi melancólica.

— Debe conocerte muy bien para haber escogido esto para ti

— alargó los dedos para tocar la suave piel del abrigo—. Nunca creí que llegarías a convertirte en una mujer capaz de enredarse con un hombre casado, Sakura. Pensé que tendrías demasiado orgullo para eso.

El corazón le dolió por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para no decirle que estaba equivocado, que no era amante de Yue, pero Shaoran tenía razón respecto a una cosa: tenía mucho orgullo. Demasiado para dar explicaciones a cualquier hombre y, especialmente, a él.

—Ah, aquí estás, Shao querido. Mi madrina ya desea irse. Queremos que nos hagas el favor de quedarte a cenar con nosotras. Estoy de verdad fascinada con lo que piensas hacer aquí, aunque, en realidad te estás desperdiciando en un pueblecito como éste. Deberías ejercer en Central London, en Inglaterra.

Charlando con animación, Natzuki se lo llevó consigo. A pesar de su abrigo de pieles, Sakura sintió un frío intenso. Tembló con una mezcla de indignación y angustia. El abrigo la envolvía como una vestidura. . . ¡como una prisión La condenaba y. de repente, sintió un profundo odio por la prenda.

En realidad, Shaoran se había equivocado en una cosa: Nakuru era quien había escogido el color, no Yue.

Fatigada, con el ánimo en el suelo, siguió a los demás hacia la calle. La temperatura había descendido aún más y ya estaba oscureciendo. Abrió el auto y se deslizó al interior; encendió el motor y vio que el coche de Shaoran ya no estaba allí.

Condujo a casa lentamente, oprimida por una tensión que la obligaba a prestar toda su atención a lo que hacía. Entró al sendero rural y suspiró con alivio, pero el aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando perdió el control del volante, el cual giraba por su cuenta como movido por una mano invisible, hasta llevar al coche a un costado del camino para hundirse luego en una zanja.

Le llevó varios minutos darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido y luego, toda una eternidad mientras peleaba, desesperada, por librarse del cinturón de seguridad. Fue en vano. Horribles imágenes del auto, envuelto en llamas, con ella atrapada adentro, la asaltaron hasta que de improviso, la puerta del coche se abrió con violencia y dos firmes manos se alargaron hacia ella, librándola del cinturón para arrastrarla al exterior.

Alzó la mirada hacia su liberador, aturdida sin saber distinguir entre la alucinación y la realidad, y el nombre escapó de sus labios en un Susurro:

—Shaoran. . . ¿qué?.

—No trates de hablar, no en este momento —las manos del médico se movieron, expertas, sobre el cuerpo de la joven; eran clínicamente exactas en sus movimientos y sólo cuando se aseguró de que nada estaba dañado, pareció relajarse un poco.

—El auto patinó y…

— Ya lo sé —repuso él con voz calmada, amable—. Yo venía detrás de ti. Gracias a Dios que no te rompiste un hueso, por lo menos. ¿No te golpeaste la cabeza?

—No… Creo que no.

— Te llevaré a la vicaría, para revisarte como es debido,

—No, quiero irme a casa.

— ¿Con ese aspecto? —la reprendió Shaoran —. ¿Qué crees que va a pensar tu mamá al verte entrar así, en esas condiciones?

Ella bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo y luego la alzó de nuevo, con perplejidad.

No discutas, Sakura.

— Pero, el coche…

— Pediré a los del garaje que vengan a recogerlo. Ahora ven, protejámonos de este viento endemoniado.

Ella intentó caminar, pero el médico, ahogando una maldición la levantó en brazos con facilidad, como si fuera una pluma.

— Shaoran.

—No hables —aconsejó él, con voz tensa.

El auto del doctor estaba detenido a pocos metros del de la joven. Shaoran abrió la puerta trasera y la deposité, con cuidado, en el asiento. Sakura miró por encima del hombro masculino y vio que había comenzado a nevar.

—Está nevando —anuncié con voz débil.

—Ya lo noté.

La chica no podía explicar el motivo del tono sarcástico de su rescatador, y las lágrimas le provocaron escozor en los párpados; se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Estaba sufriendo un shock, se dijo, pero percatarse de esto no disipó el dolor que le atenazaba el pecho, y se replegó cuando él se inclinó sobre ella, como si estuviera retrocediendo de alguien que pretendía atacarla.

Lo oyó mascullar una maldición, y luego escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, con violencia.

Cerró los ojos y trató de no echarse a llorar. La puerta del conductor se abrió y el auto agitó un poco. El motor cobró vida y Sakura se puso tensa cuando Shaoran lo puso en marcha.

La joven vio el coche de su padre estacionado fuera de la casa cuando pasaron frente a ella, pero Shaoran no se detuvo y Sakura no halló fuerzas para protestar. Pudo oír que los trozos del atajo que llevaba a la vicaría crujía bajo las ruedas del vehículo, mientras enfilaban hacia el edificio y, un momento después, el auto se detuvo. La joven se incorporó y alargó la mano hacia la puerta.

—Espera —dijo Shaoran, Volviéndose en su asiento—. No quiero que te levantes hasta que te haya revisado bien. Te llevaré en brazos a la casa.

Ocho años antes, hubiera estado delirante de placer ante la idea de ser llevada en brazos por él, mas ahora, todo lo que sentía era aprensión, y un leve dolor que no tenía una explicación lógica.

—Creí que irías a cenar a la casa de la señora Sasaki.

Cuando él se inclinó para tomarla en brazos y sacarla del coche, Sakura se sintió abrumada por su reacción ante la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Una sensaci6n de agudo pánico la asaltó y tuvo que forzarse para respirar con normalidad.

—Pues te equivocaste —el tono cortante de Shaoran la amenazo a no abundar en el tema.

Podía sentir los copos de nieve que le caían sobre el rostro mientras él la llevaba al interior. El médico hizo una pausa para abrir la puerta; la cambió de posición en sus brazos, de manera que, por un instante el rostro de la joven quedó contra el cuello viril. Sakura pudo percibir el aroma masculino de su piel; de inmediato, su cuerpo se puso tenso y su cara se deformó en una expresión de rechazo que él interpretó como un gesto de dolor, cuando empujó la puerta con el pie y encendió la luz del vestíbulo.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ella no pudo hablar, sólo se limitó a mover la cabeza. Shaoran entró con ella en brazos a la biblioteca, y la deposité en un mullido sofá de piel.

—No te muevas de aquí, iré a llamar por teléfono a tu padre para explicarle lo sucedido. Luego regresaré para revisarte.

Antes de irse, se inclinó para encender la leña preparada en la chimenea Sakura vio bailar las llamas y las escuchó crepitar mientras esperaba su regreso; todavía sufría el shock del accidente, se dijo, incapaz de admitir que el impacto mayor no se debía a eso, sino a la proximidad de Shaoran y a la aceptación de lo que su cercanía estaba provocando en ella.

El médico regresó a los pocos minutos, con aire sombrío.

— Le dije a tu padre que no hay de qué preocuparse, pero por el bien de tu madre, ambos convinimos en que es preferible que te quedes aquí esta noche. Le dirá a Nadeshiko que pasé por ti para invitarte a cenar. Si vas a tu casa con el aspecto que tienes ahora, podrías causarle una recaída — se acuclilló frente a ella y la despojó de sus botas con facilidad, antes que Sakura pudiera protestar. El calor de la palma de su mano, sostenerle el arco del pie, los largos dedos rodeándole el tobillo, hicieron que el corazón de la joven latiera al doble de su ritmo normal.

— Temo que tendrás que quitarte esto también — dijo Shaoran al incorporarse, indicando los pantalones.

La expresión de Sakura se congeló y supo que no habría modo de que hiciera lo que él le pedía. En efecto, era médico, pero seguía siendo Shaoran, se recordó con espanto. Sabía que su actitud era tonta, pero por una razón desconocida, no quería que su amigo observara su cuerpo con la misma indiferencia clínica con que la había estudiado antes.

—Estoy perfectamente —declaró y, para demostrarlo, se puso de pie y dio algunos pasos tentativos, antes de comenzar a temblar y volver a desplomarse en el sofá.

Shaoran la miró con irritación creciente.

—¿Qué sucede, Sakura? — Inquirió con severidad—. ¿No pensarás que pretendo aprovecharme de la situación?

La joven se sonrojó.

—No seas ridículo —su voz le pareció extraña y densa al emitirla, casi como si estuviera sofocada por la cercanía de las lágrimas. Volvió la cabeza y agregó, con dificultad—: Sé muy bien que no te intereso como mujer.

No pudo verlo, pero percibió su perplejidad en el silencio que siguió a sus palabras. Por fin, tuvo que volverse a mirarlo y se encontró con el intenso brillo de incredulidad en los ojos masculinos.

— ¿De veras es eso lo que piensas? —Se acuclilló de nuevo ante ella y le tomo el rostro entre las manos para que no pudiera esquivar su mirada —-. ¿Eso crees?

Ella luchó por mover la cabeza, pero no lo consiguió. Se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios resecos.

—Me has rechazado y agredido desde que regresaste a casa. Yo pensaba que era porque. . . —Shaoran se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza—. Sakura. . ¿Qué ha sucedido entre nosotros? ¿Qué anda mal?

Ella no pudo dejar de notar el tono seductor de su voz. La había herido una vez, tan profundamente que ella nunca logró recuperarse. ¡Tenía que recordar eso!

Se retorció bajo la mano masculina y él la soltó de inmediato, con expresión adusta.

—No sé qué clase de juego estás haciendo conmigo Shaoran

— dijo ella — Ya me humillaste una vez y no voy a dejar que lo hagas de nuevo. Tal vez puedas actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido. . . como si no me hubieses acusado virtualmente de ser una golfa una cualquiera —el rubor cubría ahora sus mejillas y los ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas no derramadas, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de dolor.

Perdió la voz y, como sabía que estaba próxima al llanto, apretó los puños con fuerza y volvió el rostro hacia el respaldo del sofá para evitar el escrutinio de Shaoran

Lo oyó ponerse de pie y caminar hasta detenerse ante la chimenea, bloqueando su calor. Luego, el médico se movió y ella lo escuchó decir, con voz ahogada:

— No tenía idea de que te sentías así. ¡Por Dios, Sakura, no puedes guardarme rencor por eso, todavía ¿Qué podía hacer yo? —Lo escuchó acercarse y se replegó, pero él no la tocó; sin embargo, su voz se endureció al agregar — ¡Eras una niña! — exclamo casi con angustia.

Ella se incorporó para mirarlo a la Cara.

—Tenía diecisiete años — declaró con amargura

—Como dije, una niña

La miró con severidad y luego masculló algo inaudible.

— Una niña muy provocativa quizás… pero una niña de cualquier manera.

Era ella quien debía estar enfadada no él se dijo sin comprender la ira del médico. De repente este la tomó de los hombros y la hizo volverse hacia la luz de la chimenea.

— Tal vez tengas ocho años más, Sakura, pero eso no parece haberte hecho madura Has conservado tu rencor y tu amargura, sin tratar de entender mi punto de vista. ¿Qué diablos podía hacer yo? ¿Qué pensarías ahora de mi si hubiera aceptado tu ofrecimiento? ¡Dime! ¿Qué pensarías?

Era algo que nunca se le había ocurrido y sus ojos se dilataron cuando él la obligo a enfrentar la realidad de lo sucedido en el pasado. Ahora, a los veinticinco años, ¿qué pensaría de un hombre, de ésa misma edad, que se aprovechara del enamoramiento de una chica inexperta de diecisiete para saciar su deseo?

Perpleja, aturdida, se dejó caer contra el brazo del sofá, como una muñeca de trapo, cuando él la soltó de improviso.

—Jamás trataste de ver la situación desde mi punto de vista, ¿verdad? — Shaoran recorría el salón de uno a otro lado, con el rostro vuelto hacia la oscuridad—. ¡No puedo creer que hayas guardado este rencor contra mí durante tantos años! Sé que debí lastimarte, Sakura, pero no me quedaba otra opción. . . ¿no puedes entenderlo? ¡Estaba asustado por ti; eras tan inocente, tan ingenua! No tienes una idea de. . . —hizo una pausa, tenso, y se pasó la mano por el cabello—. No estoy en el estado de ánimo adecuado para profundizar en esto ahora, pero: … no imaginaba que te sentías así —

sacudió la cabeza con profunda incredulidad.

— ¿Y a ti, qué te importa lo que yo pudiera sentir? —replicó Sakura, entre dientes con voz apenas audible, pero Shaoran la escuchó, pues la tomó dé los brazos y la hizo incorporarse hasta que dar a unos centímetros de él.

— ¡Claro que me importa, con mil demonios! — rugió—. ¿Crees, por un instante, que si entraras ahora y te me ofrecieras como aquella vez, podría rechazarte?

Sakura lo miró con estupor. Hurgó en su rostro en busca de señales de ironía y sólo encontró angustia y. . . deseo.

Fue como si la hubiera golpeado un puño de acero en el pecho.

¡Shaoran la deseaba!

Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla; y luego lo oyó decir, con voz densa, extraña.

— Vuelve a hacer eso —y la boca de la joven se abrió, de forma instintiva, para absorber el calor de la boca masculina cuando él la besó con una avidez contra La que ella no tuvo defensa alguna.

Lo oyó murmurar contra sus labios:

—No sabes cuánto he deseado hacer esto, Sakura. Incluso entonces; ¡que Dios me perdone! Te deseo, Sakura. Quisiera llevarte arriba conmigo para hacerte el amor hasta.

Ella reaccionó en ese momento, con escandalizado horror. Trató de retroceder y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Ella lo apartó de sí y volvió a negar con la cabeza. Al hacerlo, lo vio fruncir el ceño y dirigir la mirada hacia el abrigo de piel.

— Ya entiendo Estás pensando en él, ¿verdad? —sus labios se endurecieron y sus ojos se ensombrecieron por la amargura Tendrás que perdonarme Olvidé que estabas. . . comprometida con otro.

Habría sido la cosa más fácil del mundo decirle que se equivocaba, pero su último resto de sensatez se lo impidió. Shaoran la deseaba, lo había dicho y sólo Dios sabía cuánto lo había deseado a su vez. En el momento en que su boca tocó la de ella, se dio cuenta de cuán intensamente ansiaba sus caricias; ocho años de rencor nada habían cambiado. Reconoció desde el momento en que sus labios se unieron, que todavía lo amaba; pero esa vez no era el amor de una niña, sino el de una mujer.

Una parte de ella no podía, creerlo; no quería creerlo y no obstante, era cierto. Tuvo que esforzarse para controlar la risa histérica que se agolpaba en su garganta.

—Más vale que te lleve a casa.

Ella no puso objeción y lo dejó escoltarla a la puerta, con los labios todavía Palpitantes por la presión del beso. Su cuerpo vibraba Con mayor intensidad que con el deseo ligero despertado, alguna vez, por Yue.

¡Qué irónico es el destino! Casi podía reír ante la absurda suposición de Shaoran de que Yue era su amante, pero mientras siguiera creyendo eso, estaría segura.

Si él descubría, alguna vez, que ningún hombre la había tocado aún, que ninguno la había excitado de la forma en que él la estimulaba, entonces estaría perdida. Perdida, porque Shaoran la tomaría sólo por deseo, y eso era algo que Sakura no podría soportar.

Cuando era adolescente, creyó que si un hombre tenía una relación física con una mujer, eso era señal inequívoca de que la amaba. Pero ahora era adulta, ahora sabía que no siempre sucedía así. El médico no había dicho que la amaba y no podría se entregar a Shaoran sabiendo que; aunque ese hombre era todo en la vida para ella, para él sólo sería una mujer a la que había deseado durante muchos años.

Shaoran la llevó a su casa en silencio y estacionó el auto cerca de la puerta.

—No, no entres conmigo —se apresuró a decir Sakura después de abrir la puerta y, para su alivio, él regresó al coche y se marchó, dejándola que enfrentara sola el asombro de su padre al verla regresar más temprano de lo esperado.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo!**

**Bueno no está demás pedir disculpa por la tardanza ¿verdad? Es que publique otra historia y como está un poquito de lejos de la otra quise esperar para ponerlas a la par y publicarlas una a la vez jejeje.**

**Como ven ya esta vez le damos las gracias a Natzuki que gracias sus cizañas a Shaoran se les despertaron los celos por sakura ahhh también gracias a Yue sin que se de cuenta y que tampoco está presente también lo ayudo, Porque por fin se le declaro saku no de manera exacta como debería hacer pero lo hizo y para las que estaban de lado Shaoran bueno felicidades la pobre de saku ahora tendrá remordimientos (eso creo) y algún día se le quite todas las dudas y los resentimiento que tiene contra el pobre de shao**

**Y como quien dicen las casualidades no existen tenemos a nuestro salvador Shaoran jajajaja!**

**Antes de terminar quiero agradecer a: tinavb y a gisselVG**

**Por sus comentarios y espero que les guste el próximo cap jejeje esto se pone más interesante **

**Bye!**

**Pd: a los lectores que este leyendo "la novia embarazada" por Favor les pido mil disculpas por los errores de transcripción y/o sustitución de los personaje es que es la primera vez que hago una adaptación junto con esta historia y se me hace un poquito difícil al igual que con esta historia T.T**

**Eso es todo sin más!**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: La historia no me pertenece le pertenece a la autora Penny Jordan como tampoco me pertenece los personajes de CCS que son de las maestra del Shojo las CLAMP, solamente los tomo para la adaptación sin ningún beneficio**

**Sin más!**

**A leer!**

**=)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Sakura se alegró de tener la excusa del accidente con el auto, para explicar su palidez y tensión cuando subió a ver a su madre. El impacto, no sólo del descubrimiento de su amor por Shaoran, sino también por la ira que él había mostrado cuan do ella habló de su rencor desde hace ocho años, no era cosa que pudiera apartar de su mente con facilidad.

Comprendiendo que su hija estaba trastornada y nerviosa, Nadeshiko Kinomoto tuvo la sensatez de no interrogarla demasiado, y le sugirió, en cambio, que se acostara temprano.

—Se supone que tú eres la convaleciente, no yo —protestó la joven con una sonrisa sombría.

—No lo sé. Tu padre me dijo que Shaoran parecía preocupado cuando llamó. Debo admitir que esperaba verte en un estado más lamentable cuando llegaras a casa

Lo que su madre no sabía, reflexionó Sakura con amarga ironía, era que todas sus heridas eran invisibles.

— ¿Por qué no entró Shaoran cuando te trajo? Sabe que siempre es bienvenido.

— La señora Sasaki lo Invito a cenar — explico Sakura con una mentira a medias, pues el médico había rehusado la invitación desde el principio.

—A instancias de su ahijada sin duda Shaoran es un hombre muy atractivo —la señora Kinomoto hizo una pausa, como si esperar a que su hija negara la aseveración pero Sakura no sabía mentir. La joven se levanto de la cama temblando ligeramente al recordar la pasión con la que Shaoran la había besado Si Amanda hubiera sido la que se encontró entre sus brazos, dudaba de que ella hubiera huido como una niña asustada ¿Qué le sucedía?, se preguntó mientras se preparaba para acostarse. Había hecho lo correcto; lo único posible, dadas las circunstancias Lo amaba demasiado para conformarse con una breve aventura, sin importar cuán apasionada.

Durante una semana, no vio a Shaoran y trató de convencerse de que se alegraba de ello. La nieve que su padre había pronosticado cayó en abundancia una noche, cubriendo el campo con un manto blanco. Con una feroz helada, posterior a la nevada, los obligó a quedarse en casa, virtualmente incomunicados, pero Sakura descubrió. . . después de la segunda ocasión en que deliberadamente evitó estar presente cuando su madre debía recibir la visita del médico. . . que Shaoran tenía tan pocos deseos de verla como ella de encontrarse con él, pues no fue Li quien visitó a su madre, si no un colega.

Ya había mecanografiado las notas tomadas en la reunión del comité, y las llamadas telefónicas del alcalde y la señora Sasaki confirmaron que ya efectuaban los preparativos para el baile de máscaras.

Tan pronto como lo permitieron las condiciones del clima, Sakura y su padre fueron a Tokio para comprar las tarjetas de invitación en una vieja papelería. Su padre, quien tenía asuntos de trabajo que arreglar con un abogado de la ciudad, había sugerido que almorzaran juntos en un pequeño restaurante que siempre fue el favorito de la joven desde pequeña. -

Un buen fuego crepitaba en la chimenea del establecimiento y, cuando Sakura indicó su nombre, le informaron que el señor Kinomoto no había llegado aún, y le ofrecieron un asiento confortable en uno de los mullidos sillones del área del bar.

Acababa de ordenar una copa, cuando se abrió la puerta y entró una pareja. Sakura sintió que una tenaza de acero le obligaba el corazón al reconocer a Shaoran y Natzuki; ésta aferraba posesivamente el brazo del médico.

La otra chica miró a Sakura sin sonreír; sus ojos eran sombríos y amenazadores. La secretaria apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. La vista se le nubló mientras la fijaba en el fuego de la chimenea, luchando por contener las lágrimas. Shaoran tenía razón. No había madurado; se comportaba como una tonta adolescente y no como una sofisticada mujer de veinticinco años.

— ¡Vaya, qué pequeño es el mundo! —Comentó Natzuki con su habitual hipocresía—. Pero, después de todo, en estas regiones es fácil toparse con conocidos. ¿Estás sola?

Shaoran tuvo dificultad en asumir un tono lo bastante cortés para responder:

—No, estoy esperando a mi padre. Vine con él esta mañana a ordenar las invitaciones para el baile.

Oh, debiste dejarme eso a mí. Mami tiene un magnífico impresor en Londres.

La aguda voz debilitó a Sakura. La joven pensó que había algo de ridículo en una mujer madura que llamaba "mami", con ese tono idiota, a su madre.

— Querido, me muero por una copa — dijo entonces Sakura, dirigiéndose a su acompañante—. Algo suave. Te dejaré elegir; ya sabes lo que me gusta.

La secretaria tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirar a otra parte, mientras la ridícula mujer contemplaba, con un parpadeo de coquetería, a Shaoran. Con ánimo un poco sombrío, se preguntó cuándo entendería Natzuki que ella no representaba un peligro como rival en potencia en lo que a Shaoran se refería. Debería haberse dado cuenta de eso por la indiferencia con la que él la había saludado. La expresión de desdén y disgusto debió ser evidente, incluso para una persona tan poco observadora como la ahijada de la señora Sasaki.

Mientras Shaoran iba a la barra, Natzuki se inclinó hacia

Sakura para preguntar con malicia: -

— ¿Qué piensas ponerte para el baile? Creo que ordenaré que me hagan un vestido nuevo. Mi madrina sugirió que vaya otra vez con David. . . David Emanuel, mi diseñador, por supuesto. Sus diseños son sencillamente divinos.

Sakura apenas logró reprimir el mordaz comentario de que no tenía que recalcar la diferencia en su situación económica y social, con la mención de un famoso diseñador de modas. Por suerte, antes que pudiera dar expresión a sus pensamientos, Shaoran regresó. Sin tener que mirarlo, la secretaria sintió su presencia con aguda percepción, y se dio cuenta de cómo prefirió sentarse al otro lado de Amanda, lo más lejos posible de ella.

Desde- su último encuentro, Sakura había tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que él le dijo, y aceptaba la verdad de sus apasionados comentarios. Por supuesto que él no podía haberle hecho el amor; era claro que había sido su deber moral rechazarla; y por supuesto que ahora comprendía por qué fue tan cruelmente claro al enumerar los peligros a los que ella se exponía con su conducta imprudente Pero lo que Shaoran no comprendía, era que ella nunca se habría ofrecido de esa forma a otro hombre. Lo que no entendía era la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia él.

— Estaba diciéndole a Sakura que tendré que ir a Londres para que me confeccionen un vestido nuevo para el baile —Natzuki hizo un mohín coqueto mientras sonreía a su acompañante —. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, querido? Te hará bien un descanso. Trabajas demasiado.

Una sensación muy parecida a las náusea comenzó a florecer y crecer dentro de Sakura, al verse obligada a escuchar la charla de la pareja. Apartó la mirada, procurando no oír la réplica del médico y sintió un gran alivio al ver que su padre entraba en el restaurante. Casi volcó su copa por la prontitud con la que se puso de pie para recibirlo

—Hola, Shaoran. No esperaba verte aquí.

— Tuve que venir a Tokio para arreglar algunos asuntos.

— Y temo que vine yo a distraerlo — intervino Natzuki con una sonrisa que trató de ser provocativa. Sakura pudo darse cuenta de que estaba en la punta de la lengua de su padre, invitarlos a que almorzaran con ellos, y supo que él espectáculo de Natzuki, coqueteando con Shaoran, le estropearía la digestión.

Papá. . . si no te importa, preferiría volver a casa. No tengo. . . no tengo apetito.

No le importo lo falsas que pudieran parecer sus palabras ni delatar con ellas su desazón. Tampoco le interesó la mirada profunda y perspicaz que le dirigió Shaoran. Lo único que le importaba era salir de allí; sentía que se sofocaba.

Vio que su padre fruncía el ceño, pero como si se percatara de su malestar, repuso con gentileza -

— Bien, si es lo que quieres. . . Debo admitir que no me gusta dejar sola a tu madre demasiado tiempo.

Al salir al aire frió de la calle Sakura reflexiono extrañada en el desdén que creyó notar en los ojos de Shaoran mientras la miraba partir.

Teléfono Para ti, Sakura.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho mientras atravesaba el vestíbulo. Se había dicho que se comportaba de manera absurda que Shaoran no querría llamarla especialmente después de haber comprobado, al verlo con Amanda en Tokio, que salía con la ahijada de la señora Sasaki; de cualquier manera, su agitación no cesó sino hasta que tomó el receptor y escuchó la conocida voz de la esposa de Yue.

— ¡Nakuru! ¿Qué?

— Lamento molestarte, Sakura, pero necesito desesperadamente tu ayuda. Yue debe volar a Hollywood dentro de dos días y ya sabes cómo es. Todo se vuelve pánico y nerviosismo, y parece que ahora no puede encontrar el manuscrito de "Padres e Hijas". Jura y perjura que debe estar archivado con los otros, pero no se encuentra allí, y puedes recordar lo insoportable que se vuelve cuando se pone nervioso. Quiere llevarlo consigo pues cree que los estadounidenses tal vez se interesen en filmar el guión. ¡Eres mi última esperanza!

A pesar de su propia desdicha Sakura sonrió para si Los métodos de archivos de Yue eran notorios por su desorden.

— Pues no se me ocurre dónde pueda encontrarse por el momento. ¿Ya intentaste en lo que está pendiente para archivar? ¿O en la "E"?

— ¿La "E"?

— Sí, de errores —respondió Sakura, sonriente.

—He buscado por todas partes y ya no sé que hacer.

La secretaria tuvo compasión de Nakuru.

— Escucha, sé que es demasiado pedir, pero... Me preguntaba si… si aceptarías venir —suplicó la mujer de su ex jefe—. Podríamos instalarte aquí, para que pases la noche, y así me ayudarías a buscar entre los expedientes. Ya sabes el efecto apaciguador que ejerces sobre Yue; en este momento, quisiera archivarlo en la letra "M", de monstruo.

— Nakuru, temo que no podré ir!

Hubo un silencio, luego una breve exclamación de desaliento, que hizo sentir muy mal a Sakura. En ese momento, su padre, quien entraba en el vestíbulo, preguntó:

— ¿No podrás hacer, qué?

— Ir a Londres —respondió Sakura cubriendo el receptor con la mano—. Nakuru quiere que la ayude a encontrar un manuscrito de su esposo.

— Por supuesto que puedes ir. Además, te haría bien — afirmó el señor Kinomoto —. Necesitas un descanso También podrías aprovechar para comprar un vestido para el gran baile.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Difícilmente podría explicar a su padre, o a Nakuru, por qué no quería ver a Yue otra vez. Se mordió ella labio inferior y luego escuchó que la mujer del músico preguntaba con ansiedad si se había cortado la comunicación.

— No… Todavía estoy aquí.

— Escucha, Sakura, detesto presionarte, pero de verdad necesito ayuda. ¡No tienes idea de cómo están las cosas aquí! Yue me ha vuelto loca y… Además. . . — su voz pareció desvanecerse por un momento y luego recuperó ímpetu cuando agregó, con una animación que constriño el corazón de la joven — No puedo fingir contigo Sakura Sospecho que anda metido en otra aventura y eso lo ha vuelto más insoportable que nunca.

En ese caso, se dijo la secretaria, quizá no correría mucho riesgo si veía otra vez a su ex jefe.

— Bien si de veras me necesitas

— ¡Oh, eres un encanto! ¿Cuándo podrás venir?

Antes de colgar; acordaron que Sakura tomaría el primer vuelo, desde Tokio, al día siguiente y que pasaría la noche en casa de Yue y Nakuru antes de regresar a Tomoeda. La secretaria quedó conmovida hasta las lágrimas cuando, esa noche, su padre la llamó a su estudio y le entregó un cheque por una suma muy cuantiosa para que comprara un vestido nuevo para el baile. Cuando ella objetó la generosidad del señor Kinomoto, recordándole lo mucho que le había costado hacer que repararan el auto de su esposa, arruinado por el accidente, su padre le dijo que no fuera tonta y agregó; con entusiasmo:

—Además, el honor de Tomoeda depende de ti, ya lo sabes. ¡No podemos dejar que la chica de nuestra localidad sea opacada por una extraña!

Sakura rió de buena gana, pero no tuvo corazón para decir a su padre que, por generosa que fuera la suma que le regalaba, lo que pudiera comprar con ella jamás lograría competir con el costoso vestido diseñado por el famoso modisto, con el que Natzuki pensaba deslumbrarlos.

Para que su padre no tuviera que madrugar Sakura ordeno un taxi para que la llevara a Tokio, donde abordaría el avión. Cuando la alarma sonó, a las cuatro de la mañana, ella arreg1o y se vistió como autómata. No se sintió mucho mejor cuando por fin estuvo en el avión y salió del coche comedor para ir a acurrucarse y recobrar un poco del sueño perdido en la comodidad de su asiento, en la sección de primera clase. Cuando llegó a Londres la joven recibió una grata sorpresa al descubrir que Nakuru había ido a recibirla.

— No debiste haberte molestado —protestó Sakura, cuando se apartó del fuerte abrazo de bienvenida—. Yo podría haber ido sola a Wimbledon y, además, debes tener mil cosas que hacer.

— Mil y una — aceptó Sakura con irónico desaliento — Pero necesitaba el consuelo de un hombro sobre el cual llorar —recibió la mirada comprensiva de Sakura con una sonrisa irónica — Oh no me compadezcas; después de todo, estoy con él por decisión propia, pero hay ocasiones en las que me pregunto si soy estúpida o masoquista. Me consuelo siempre pensando que, muy en el fondo, Yue me ama… a su manera.

—Claro que te quiere, Nakuru. Lo sé.

—Es posible. Eso es lo que siempre me digo, pero empiezo a dudarlo. No sería tan terrible si las demás compartieran tu código moral, Sakura —vio la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la joven secretaria y le dirigió una triste sonrisa —. Oh, puede que sea tonta, pero no a tal grado. Las mujeres que están en mi situación. . . las que tenemos maridos infieles. . . pronto aprendemos a reconocer las señales de advertencia. Debo admitir que, en tu caso, me tardé un poco más. Fue cuando quiso comprarte el abrigo de piel negra que me di cuenta.

— Pero, de cualquier manera tú…

— Yo lo escogí, porque era un regalo que merecías con creces Debo admitir que hubo un momento en el que me pregunté si serías capaz de resistir. Es un hombre atractivo, y muy persuasivo cada vez que se propone algo… pero cuando dijiste que ibas a renunciar, comprendí que no tendría que preocuparme por tu causa.

Sakura vio que las lágrimas se asomaban a los ojos de Nakuru y maldijo en silencio a Yue, por su egoísmo e insensibilidad. ¡Nunca se habla congratulado más de no haber cedido al impulso de convertirse en la amante de su ex jefe!

—Oh, ¡y me prometí que no me comportaría así! Lo que pasa es que. . . —Nakuru calló de repente y cuando Sakura la miró, se dio cuenta de que había aumentado de peso y caminaba con menos agilidad que de costumbre.

Nakuru notó su expresión de desconcierto y agregó con voz fatigada:

—Sí, absurdo, ¿verdad? ¡Y a mi edad! Y no tengo idea de lo que dirá Yue. Por el momento, sólo cree que he comido demasiado y quiero que siga pensando así al menos hasta que estemos instalados en Hollywood. Si le digo ahora que estoy embarazada, lo tomaría cómo una excusa para dejarme en Inglaterra. Y ya sabemos lo que podría suceder.

— ¡Vas a tener un bebé! ¡Es maravilloso!

—Gracias por tu entusiasmo. . . me das ánimos. Pero no tengo idea de cómo lo vaya a tomar Yue. Ya lo sabes, ni una palabra a él.

El tráfico estaba muy denso y Sakura no quiso distraer a su acompañante tratando de charlar con ella, pero al fin lograron salir de la ciudad y enfilaron hacia la cómoda casa de los Tsukishiro, en Wimbledon.

— Yue Salió y los chicos están en la escuela —informó Nakuru mientras abría la puerta frontal y precedía a la secretaria hacia el estudio de su marido—. Salió hecho una furia. Sin duda fue a ver a Kotoko Mihara, en busca de compasión y consuelo.

Había, en la voz de Nakuru, un dejo de amargura que no era habitual en ella.

—Se cansará de esa joven, a la larga, Nakuru.

—Lo sé lo que desconozco es si no me cansaré algún día Siempre me dije que era afortunada por estar casada con un hombre como Yue, y que debía pagar el precio de mi buena suerte pero empiezo a preguntarme si no sería mejor haber elegido a otro un hombre que me respetara y pensara un poco en mi y no solo en el mismo

Sakura la miró, sin saber qué decir.

—Nakuru…

— ¡Oh, no me hagas caso! Debe ser el bebé lo que me tiene en ese estado de ánimo Ven ayúdame a encontrar ese maldito libreto Le pediré a Helga que nos prepare café.

Mientras Nakuru iba a la cocina, Sakura comenzó a buscar entre las carpetas del archivo

Tardaron dos horas en hallar el manuscrito extraviado; estaba intercalado entre dos carpetas, las correspondientes a las letras "G" y "H", y se había deslizado hasta el fondo del cajón.

— ¡Entre la"G" y la "H"! —exclamó Nakuru con irritación diablos ¿tenía que hacer allí?

—Sólo Dios sabe. . . o, más probablemente, sólo Yue lo sabe

— dijo Sakura con ironía acostumbrada al habito de su ex jefe de dejar los documentos donde fuera con tal de quitarlos de su escritorio.

— Bien pues ya lo tenemos — Sakura se desplomo en su sillón — Debes estarme odiando por haberte hecho venir hasta acá, sólo para esto.

—No, no te preocupes. Tenía que venir a Londres, de cualquier manera. Necesito comprar un vestido de baile.

No hace falta que te molestes en ir a comprar algo — aseguró Nakuru—. Lo que debes hacer, es alquilar un traje. Podrás encontrarlo en una agencia teatral; tienen unos atuendos fabulosos.

Nakuru estaba en lo cierto, reconoció Sakura.

—Creí que era necesario ser miembro de la asociación teatral para alquilar algo en uno de esos lugares.

—Ser la esposa de Yue tiene sus ventajas —repuso Nakuru con un guiño significativo e irónico —. Yo te acompañaré.

Sakura se dejó persuadir pensando que Nakuru necesitaba distraerse en lugar de seguir preocupada por las correrías de su frívolo esposo.

Una hora después, les mostraban varios vestidos de baile que habrían dejado muda a Natzuki.

—¿Qué le parece éste? —sugirió la mujer encargada, quien tenía en la mano un esplendoroso vestido le satén color crema — Fue diseñado para "Kate", en la versión modernizada de "El Abanico de Lady Chaterley"; quedará perfecto con su pelo rojizo y su cutis tan blanco.

Sakura tocó con los dedos la delicada tela y se preguntó, maravillada, cómo habrían logrado los diseñadores ese encantador efecto opalescente. El corpiño estaba adornado con perlas y caía al frente en una "V", desde la cual la amplia falda, con crinolina, descendía con esplendor isabelino.

—Pruébatelo —la instó Nakuru.

Sakura necesitó la ayuda de la asistente para abrochárselo a la espalda. El corpiño se ajustaba a su talle como una segunda piel, dificultándole un poco la respiración. Cuando comentó esto, la asistente sacudió la cabeza.

—Así es como debe ser. Le queda perfectamente y también el largo es el adecuado. No habrá que hacerle ajuste alguno.

Nakuru se mostró entusiasmada

—Es fabuloso, Sakura; debes llevarlo.

—Necesitaré una máscara —dijo la joven, dejándose persuadir. El alquiler del vestido sería costoso, pero no tanto como comprar uno nuevo.

— Una máscara… tengo el ideal —dijo la encargada—. Espere un momento.

— ¡Allí tienes! — Exclamó Nakuru cuando, un momento después, su joven amiga se probaba la máscara—. Perfecta.

La careta estaba hecha de un material parecido al del vestido y estaba adornada con perlas. Daba al rostro de Sakura un efecto irreal y mágico, haciendo que sus labios parecieran más plenos, y acentuaba el óvalo perfecto de sus ojos.

—Magnífico —anunció Nakuru y agregó, dirigiéndose a la encargada—: La llevamos.

Mientras envolvían el vestido y la correspondiente máscara, Sakura y su amiga contemplaron, fascinadas, los demás trajes y vestidos colgados en el mismo armario

El auto de Yue estaba estacionado frente a la casa cuando regresaron y de inmediato la joven secretaria se dio cuenta del cambio en el ánimo de Nakuru. Pareció encerrarse en su interior y Sakura sintió una profunda pena por ella.

—Vaya, por fin llegas, Nakuru; ¿en dónde diablos estabas? Ya sabes que teníamos que asistir a la función de esta noche —la voz irritada de Yue callo de improviso cuando vio a Sakura, parada junto a su esposa. La joven lo vio sonrojarse ligeramente y mirarla con nerviosidad, como quien es sorprendido en un acto reprobable. Era uno de esos hombres que, en público, son encantadores con sus esposas y se guardan los regaños y las insolencias para la intimidad—. Sakura, querida. . . ¿Qué haces aquí? —no hizo el intento de abrazarla.

—Le pedí que viniera para ayudarme a buscar tu manuscrito

— explico Nakuru con tono cortante.

La secretaria vio que su ex jefe se apoyaba con inquietud, primero en un pie y luego en el otro.

— Lo hayamos archivado entre la G y la H — agregó su esposa con sequedad Yue tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado aunque no demasiado

— ¿Ah, sí? Supongo que he sido un poco gruñón últimamente. . . imagino que es este asunto de tener que ir a los Estados Unidos.

— ¿De veras? Creí que sería por el otro asunto que tienes en mente

Sakura no supo quién se asombró más, si ella o Yue Este miró a su esposa con perplejidad. Era tan poco habitual que Nakuru usara ese tono tajante con su esposo que nadie supo qué decir.

Fue hasta que la señora Tsukishiro se alejó hacia la cocina, que Yue pareció relajarse un poco. Exhaló un profundo suspiro y lanzó una leve imprecación.

—No sé qué diablos le sucede a Nakuru.

— ¿No lo sabes? —inquirió Sakura con deliberada ironía.

— ¿Qué demonios insinúas? —el autor se mostró irritable e indignado, como siempre que se sabía en falta, y no hubo la menor gentileza en la forma en que tomó a su ex secretaria del brazo para llevarla hacia el estudio.

— ¿Que está sucediendo aquí? — demando con tono gruñón—. Nakuru ha estado insoportable estas últimas se manas; nunca se había portado así.

—Quizá está harta de un esposo que le es infiel sin césar —sugirió Sakura, con marcada intención, y en seguida se arrepintió de sus palabras. Después de todo, no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en los problemas conyugales ajenos.

— ¿Quieres decir que lo sabe? ¿Te lo dijo ella?

A veces ese hombre podía ser increíblemente obtuso. Sakura lo miró con ironía.

—Siempre lo ha sabido, Yue —aseguró—. Lo que sucede es que, en el pasado, prefirió hacerse de la vista gorda. ¿Por qué crees que no quise tener una aventura contigo? No porque no me haya visto tentada — casi soltó una carcajada al notar la expresión complacida de su ex jefe—. Eres un hombre atractivo, y muy persuasivo cuando te propones algo, pero Nakuru es mi amiga. La quiero demasiado para lastimarla con algo, que, en el mejor de los casos, sería una fugaz travesura tuya.

— ¡Oh, Sakura, por favor! ¡Tú sabes que'

La joven no lo dejó terminar:

— Vamos, Yue. . . Te conozco demasiado para hacerme ilusiones. Llega una nueva cara, te convences de que te has enamorado, pero una vez que termina la emoción de la conquista, te cansas y vuelves a Nakuru. La buena, dulce y comprensiva Nakuru. Como el niño que regresa con mamá, después de sus paseos y travesuras. Pero. . . ¿te has puesto a pensar en lo que sucedería si algún día llegaras y no la encontraras aquí, esperándote?

Fue evidente para la joven que él nunca había imaginado tal posibilidad. Yue sólo pudo mirarla con la expresión azorada y dolida de un niño malcriado.

—Pero. . . ella siempre estará aquí; Nakuru es. . es parte de mi...

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Sakura con ironía y vio que la duda ensombrecía los ojos de su interlocutor—. Te ama, Yue—Agregó con suavidad—. Pero el amor no dura para siempre. Sobre todo, cuando no se le cultiva.

El autor tragó saliva y miró a la joven, con ojos consternados.

— ¿Quieres decirme que Nakuru ha encontrado a otro? —preguntó con voz tensa y casi trémula —. Se ha portado de forma muy extraña estos días Eso explicaría —miro a Sakura con una expresión parecida al pánico y ella se apresuró a decir:

—Ella no me ha dicho eso, pero sé que es desdichada.

— ¿Nakuru. . . desdichada?

Yue parecía tan agraviado ante semejante posibilidad que, de no haber sido por la seriedad del momento, Sakura se habría echado a reír.

Ya había interferido mucho. . . quizá demasiado, se dijo cuando su ex jefe se volvió hacia la ventana, para mirar al exterior con expresión ceñuda y sombría Ella no dudaba de que amara a su esposa, pero era un amor inmaduro, infantil; el amor de un niño malcriado hacia la madre que todo lo perdona y tolera.

Cualquiera que fuese el resultado de su intervención, al menos Sakura sabia una cosa que Yue la consideraba otra vez como una simple amiga. Sentía alivio al pensar que había dejado de ser una conquista en potencia para él.

Más tarde, esa noche, la joven se asombró ante la firmeza con la que Nakuru se negó a acompañarlo al teatro— Le hará bien ser rechazado de vez en cuando Su dulce amante no actuará esta noche; la suplente ocupará su lugar, de modo que no tendrá el consuelo de verla. Sospecho que es por eso que quiso que lo acompañara, pero por primera vez, decidí no interpretar el papel de emergente en el bate —Sakura sonrió ante la expresión empleada por su amiga. El rostro de Nakuru cambió entonces y su mirada se tornó sombría, angustiada— ¡Oh, Sakura, soy una tonta! ¿Por qué no me rindo de una vez? ¿Por qué soporto esto? No puedo seguir compitiendo con ella.

—No tienes que hacerlo. El te quiere, Nakuru. Lo que sucede es que necesita recordar de vez en cuando lo mucho que te ama. Nunca cambiará; siempre será el mismo mujeriego infatigable, pero debiste ver su cara esta tarde, cuando sugerí que podrías cansarte de él.

Nakuru miró a su amiga con fijeza.

— ¿Le dijiste que?

—Aja. . . y él pareció tan consternado, como un niño al que se le dice que no existe Santa Claus.

—Hm. . Nunca traté de provocarle celos. Sakura sonrió, divertida.

— Bien, en tu lugar, no lo intentaría con demasiado entusiasmo

— miró con expresión significativa el vientre de su amiga —. Con la vívida imaginación de Yue.

— ¡Oh, Dios, es cierto! Bueno, supongo que entonces guardaré esa treta para mejor ocasión. . . después que el bebé haya nacido. Como sabes, no podemos darle a Yue demasiados sustos de una sola vez.

Ambas rieron y Sakura se alegró de ver a su amiga más animada. Las dos se asombraron al darse cuenta de que Yue llegaba a casa temprano, pero Sakura decidió, con tacto, ir a su habitación, con la excusa de que la agitada vida londinense la había dejado exhausta.

* * *

**Bueno me queda más que pedir disculpas por tener un poquito abandonado el fic pero aquí estoy con otro capítulo jejeje asi que espero que les guste.**

**Bueno ya las cosas por Londres se arreglaron todo quedo en paz y ahora que va pasar con Shaoran? Eso va para el próximo capítulo wuajajajaja**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Ceciali, gisselVG y a Tinavb**

**Y muchas gracias a las personas que agregaron la adaptación en sus alertas y favoritos jejejeje muchísimas gracias!**

**Por otra parte quiero comentarles que ya falta poquito para que se termine esta historia, sip, pues no todo es para siempre! asi que estén pendientes jejeje**

**Sin más que agregar!**

**Hasta la Próxima! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: la historia no me pertenece le pertenece a Penny Jordan como tampoco los personajes de SCC que pertenece a las maestra del Shojo las Clamp.**

**Sin más!**

**A leer!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

Bien, pues has llegado sana, salva y a tiempo — con despreocupada falta de atención al hecho de que se había estacionado en el sitio reservado para taxis, Yue ayudó a Sakura a descender de su auto. Un coche de alquiler se había detenido frente a ellos y el pasajero descendía del mismo; Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, como si acabara de subir diez pisos en un ascensor de alta velocidad, al reconocer a Shaoran.

Como movido por una extraña intuición, el médico volvió la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. La joven no necesitó un poder extrasensorias para interpretar el amargo desdén en su mirada al desviar la vista hacia Yue.

Mientras lo estudiaba con azarada angustia, su ex jefe se inclinó hacia ella, ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo, y la besó de lleno en los labios. No era el beso de un amante, sino el de un hombre a quien le gustaban las mujeres y disfrutaba besándolas. Sakura se apartó de inmediato, pero cuando se volvió a mirar hacia adelante, Shaoran ya no estaba allí.

Por supuesto, el autor insistió en acompañarla al corredor; llevando la caja con el vestido y, una vez allí, volvió a besarla, ahora en la mejilla.

—Que tengas buen viaje. Ojalá pudieras visitarnos en los Estados Unidos.

La secretaria buscó el compartimiento de primera clase que tenía designado, con la esperanza de no toparse con Shaoran. ¿En dónde estaba Natzuki? ¿Por qué maligno giro del destino había decidido ella venir a Londres en el mismo momento que la pareja?

Se sentó en su lugar, lamentando no haber comprado algunas revistas para entretenerse en el trayecto. Decidió disfrutar, en cambio, de los encantos del paisaje y, cuando el tren comenzó a mover se, miró a través de la ventana. Deseaba que las cosas se arreglaran entre Nakuru y Yue. Los estimaba, pero tenía un afecto y simpatía especiales por ella.

Perdida en sus reflexiones, apenas se dio cuenta de que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vislumbró la mano firme y bronceada y el inmaculado puño de la camisa blanca, y su estómago se contrajo al reconocer a quién pertenecían.

— ¡Shaoran! —el nombre escapó de sus labios antes que pudiera contenerse y al volverse a mirarlo, confirmada su sospecha, vio la sonrisa desdeñosa con la que él recibió su ronco susurro.

— ¿Soñabas con tu amante? —No esperó la réplica de la joven y prosiguió— Es curioso cómo puede uno equivocarse ¿verdad Hubo un época en la que habría pensado que serías la última mujer en el mundo que se enredaría con un hombre casado.

El acre comentario lastimó a la joven y quiso desquitarse de la ofensa:

—La gente cambia, Shaoran.

—Empiezo a darme cuenta —el médico alzó la mirada y vio la caja con el vestido. Un brillo cínico y cruel endureció sus ojos y, luego de tocar el paquete con la punta de los dedos, preguntó—: ¿Qué es esto, Sakura? ¿Un pago por los servicios prestados, como el abrigo de piel?

Ella tuvo deseos de abofetearlo y sintió que el rostro le ardía, por la ira y el dolor.

Se puso de pie, trémula, tomó el paquete y trató de salir del compartimiento mientras decía con firmeza:

— ¡No necesito que me paguen para estar con el hombre que amo!

Pero no pudo pasar. Shaoran tenía extendidas las largas piernas y ella no podría moverse sin entrar en contacto físico con él.

Con la voz enronquecida por la frustración, Sakura dijo:

—Por favor, Shaoran; déjame pasar.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella lo miró con ojos fríos como el hielo. Había en la expresión del médico un cínico regocijo. Estaba disfrutando de hostigarla así, y no tenía intención de dejarla pasar.

—Siéntate, Sakura —ordeno con suavidad—. Estás haciendo una escena —ella miro a su alrededor y comprobó que en efecto varios pasajeros miraban con curiosidad en dirección de ellos—. Tengo mi auto en Tokio y lo primero que debo hacer al llegar a Tomoeda, es a ver a tu madre. Le parecerá extraño saber que íbamos en el mismo avión y no nos vimos.

Sakura comprendió que tenía razón, pero no tenía deseos de proseguir el viaje escuchando sus acres comentarios.

— ¿En dónde está Natzuki? —preguntó con aspereza, luego de volver a sentarse.

—Se quedó en Londres; permanecerá unos días con su madre.

— Me sorprende que te permitiera regresar solo — comentó la joven con ironía pero en lugar de enfadarse Shaoran soltó una carcajada y sus ojos brillaron con extraña intensidad cuando se volvió hacia ella y murmuró, con tono burlón:

—Vaya, querida; cualquiera diría que estás celosa.

El podría obligarla a permanecer sentada a su lado, pero no a que hablara, se dijo Sakura. Apretando la boca, se volvió hacia la ventana y miró al exterior. Podía sentir que la tensión atenazaba su cuerpo. Tenía la garganta reseca y constreñida.

El rítmico balanceo del avión la fue adormeciendo. Despertó cuando percibió la cercanía del cuerpo de Shaoran y su voz que susurraba su nombre al oído.

Sobresaltada, lo miró con estupor y se dio cuenta, por primera vez, que sus ojos no eran por completo ámbar, sino que tenían un círculo de tono dorado, casi oro, alrededor del iris.

Fascinada, siguió contemplándolo, hasta que la firme voz de Shaoran la volvió, de golpe, a la realidad. Nerviosa desvió la mirada y la posó en la firme, plenitud de su boca. Se estremeció. ¡Cómo hubiera deseado pasar los dedos por esos labios bien dibujados; besarlos con suavidad! Avergonzada por esas sensaciones y pensamientos, se replegó y apartó el rostro.

—Te traje una taza de café y un emparedado.

¡Qué hombre tan complejo y extraño era Shaoran!, se dijo la joven cuando logró despertar por completo. Apenas una hora antes, la había hostigado con sus reproches y ahora, le hablaba con amabilidad, como lo había hecho cuando ella era una niña y él su ídolo adorado. Pero bajo esa superficie amable, casi indulgente y desenfadada, yacían peligrosos rasgos que ella nunca imaginó de niña y, en consecuencia, a pesar del talante amistoso que él mostraba ahora, mientras le contaba sobre los años que había pasado en los Estados Unidos, la secretaria se escudó tras un prudente laconismo.

Cada vez que él intentaba desviar la conversación hacia ella, Sakura esquivaba las preguntas, sin permitir que le sonsacara la menor confidencia íntima. Y sin embargo, se daba cuenta, con de sazón, de que en otras circunstancias habría reiniciado con gusto su antigua amistad. Shaoran seguía ejerciendo sobre ella una fascinación que, sin duda, nunca desaparecería, pero sabía que si cedía a su influjo, quedaría por completo en su poder.

El avión estaba aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Tokio cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño y sus ojos se ensombrecieron mientras decía:

—No será posible, ¿verdad, Sakura? No hay forma de que volvamos a ser amigos. . . como antes.

La joven sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos, pero logró responder con calma:

— ¿Hay alguna razón para que volvamos a serlo?

Vio endurecerse el rostro del médico.

—No —masculló él, mientras apartaba la mirada—. Ninguna maldita razón

—y luego tomó de manos de la joven la caja con el vestido, y a ella no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo afuera del avión y luego por los corredores hasta llegar adonde tenía estacionado su auto.

Sakura se dijo que se alegraba de su silencio, mientras Shaoran conducía en dirección a su casa, pero en realidad, era más exasperante ese mutismo de la que estaba dispuesta a aceptar. No podía evitar que su tonto corazón le inspirara imágenes absurdas y románticas, en las que en vez de ser dos personas obligadas a una cercanía, la cual más parecía un castigo que una intimidad, eran dos amantes dichosos que compartían ese sublime silencio que nace de la comunión perfecta.

Cuando se detuvo el auto frente a la casa de los Kinomoto, fue Shaoran quien habló primero:

— Pasaré a ver a tu madre ahora.

Por supuesto, la señora Kinomoto quedó encantada de verlos allí, y expresó su placer al saber que habían viajado juntos desde Londres.

— ¿Lograste resolver el problema de Yue? —preguntó a Sakura, mientras el señor Kinomoto bajaba a preparar café para todos.

—Sí, encontramos la carpeta.

-Y Nakuru. . . ¿Está bien?

— Sí. Bastante bien — Sakura había estado mirando por la ventana mientras Shaoran se quitaba la chaqueta, y en ese momento se volvió para responder a su madre—. Está embarazada, por cierto.

Sakura escuchó un fuerte suspiro y se dio cuenta de que provenía de Shaoran al darse media vuelta para mirarlo y notar la reprobación que endurecía sus ojos y boca.

Al acercarse a la cama de la convaleciente, el médico se detuvo un momento para murmurar al oído de la joven:

-¿Y todavía lo aceptas como amante, sabiendo eso? ¿Qué clase de mujer eres?

"La clase de mujer que es lo bastante tonta como para seguirte amando a pesar de tu rechazo", hubiera querido gritarle.

La llegada de su padre, con la bandeja del café, rompió el tenso silencio.

Shaoran se acercó a la cabecera de la señora Kinomoto.

—Vaya, parece que está mejorando con rapidez —observó luego de examinarla.

—Son los mimos, muchacho —aseguró la enferma con una sonrisa—. A propósito. . . quisiera pedirte un favor, Shaoran.

—Lo que sea, Nadeshiko.

—Me preguntaba si podrías llevar a Sakura al baile y traerla después — dijo la señora Kinomoto —. Fujitaka no quiere asistir. Dice que no se divertiría sin mí —miró con ternura a su esposo, al otro lado del cuarto—. Después de. . . —fue el turno de mirar a Sakura—. De su accidente con el coche, me preocupa que conduzca; en especial con este clima.

Por un momento, la joven quedó demasiado estupefacta para hablar. No podía mirar a Shaoran y luego su lengua, de pronto libre de su constricción, se apresuró a decir:

—Por Dios, mamá, no hay necesidad de eso. Puedo tomar un taxi.

Shaoran la miró con severidad.

—Me encantaría llevarla, Nadeshiko —contestó. Se volvió a mirar a Shaoran y agregó con suavidad—: Yo ya tenía pensado pedirle que fuera conmigo.

"Mentiroso", pensó la joven, con acritud, pero no había forma de expresarlo con voz alta, cuando sus padres los con esa sonrisa complacida y afectuosa.

Ponte el vestido, me muero por verte con él.

Era casi la hora del té y Shaoran tenía ya varias horas de haberse ido.

Sakura y su madre estaban solas en la casa y la joven fue a su cuarto, accediendo a la petición de su madre, para ponerse el hermoso traje.

La expresión en los ojos de Nadeshiko y su asombrado silencio cuando la vio, provocaron que un estremecimiento de placer recorriera la espalda de Sakura.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Oh, hija. . . es. . . fantástico!

—Tiene también una máscara —y se la colocó.

— ¡Preciosa!

La joven le contó cómo consiguió el fabuloso atuendo.

— Estupenda idea — corroboró su madre—. Y Nakuru. . . ¿Está contenta con lo de su bebé?

Por primera vez, Sakura pudo hablar con su madre sin restricciones sobre la relación existente entre Yue y su esposa, ahora que sabía que el autor ya no tenía interés en ella.

—Sí, temo que ése es el riesgo de casarse con un hombre poderosamente atractivo como él. Con frecuencia, a pesar de su inteligencia, suelen comportarse como niños mimados, atraídos de manera inevitable hacia las golosinas sabrosas, pero sin valor nutritivo.

—Al menos, con tu padre nunca tuve ese tipo de problemas; y no es que no fuera atractivo, sino que siempre fue muy serio y maduro También Shaoran es un hombre muy atractivo pero tiene la madurez y la fuerza de voluntad para no caer en esa clase de trampa. Me parece el tipo de hombre que, una vez que se enamore, será fiel hasta la muerte.

Sakura miró a su madre con expresión irónica.

—Mamá. . . temo que será Natzuki la afortunada que se llevará semejante joya.

En el silencio que siguió a sus palabras, la joven no se atrevió a mirar a su madre, sino hasta que ésta dijo, con suavidad:

— Oh, querida. . Lo siento. ¿Estás segura?

—Yo. . . sí —murmuró Sakura con voz trémula. Forzó una tensa sonrisa al volverse a mirar a su madre,

—Se lo mucho que lo amas hija —afirmo la señora Kinomoto con gentileza—. Y yo había pensado... tu padre y yo. . . —se mordió el labio inferior No sabes cuánto lo lamento. Pensé que esta vez ahora que tu y Shaoran son adultos

Sin poder escuchar mas Sakura levanto la amplia falda del vestido y corno a su cuarto No tenia caso decirse que era entupido y peor aún, inútil, que una mujer de veinticinco años se echara de bruces sobre la cama para llorar desconsolada por el dolor de amar a un hombre que siempre estaría fuera de su alcance, pero eso fue lo que hizo.

Era la hora del té cuando tuvo el suficiente autocontrol para volver a enfrentar al mundo Aunque se había lavado la cara con agua fría sus ojos seguían muy enrojecidos y su madre diplomática no comento mas sobre Shaoran cuando la joven fue a preguntarle si quena tomar algo En lugar de ello pidió a su hija que le hablara de su visita a Londres.

Dos días después, durante una reunión del comité recolector de fondos, Sakura tuvo la oportunidad de hablar a solas con el médico. Los demás ya se habían ido y el señor Kinomoto estaba fuera de la parroquia, charlando con el alcalde.

—Shaoran. . . sobre lo del baile. . . En realidad no es necesario de que pases por mí. Yo preferiría.

— ¿Qué? ¿Que te llevara tu amante casado? —Los labios del doctor se torcieron en una mueca desdeñosa—. ¿Por qué no le pides que te acompañe, Sakura? ¿Temes que sea incapaz de dejar a su esposa? Ese tipo de hombres rara vez abandona a su mujer, ¿sabes?

Tensa por la frustración, Sakura oyó que su padre la llamaba.

— Más vale que te vayas —dijo Shaoran y le abrió la puerta del estudio.

Ella hizo una pausa, debatiéndose entre salir o quedarse a discutir con él, mas en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

Mientras ella titubeaba, Shaoran levantó el receptor y su voz adoptó un tono de enorme placer al contestar, con una sonrisa complacida en los labios:

—¡Natzuki! Por supuesto que te eché de menos.

Más tarde, la secretaria no se pudo explicar cómo llegó hasta el auto de su padre. Lo único que sabía fue que temblaba como una hoja movida por el viento, con una mezcla de furia y celos, mientras el señor Kinomoto conducía hacia la casa.

Una llamada telefónica del alcalde, hacia el fin de la semana, para preguntar sobre los preparativos finales del baile de San Valentín, obligó a Sakura a ir a su elegante casa, situada entre verdes colinas y campos de labranza.

El alcalde vivía solo en la atractiva mansión de ladrillo rojo, atendido por una mujer que iba todos los días, desde el pueblo y por su mayordomo, quien había dejado el ejército en la misma época que el alcalde. Sakura sólo había visitado esa casa una o dos veces, pero había oído hablar mucho de ella a sus padres, quienes estuvieron allí en varias ocasiones, para jugar a las cartas o cenar, de modo que estaba preparada para un recibimiento muy formal por parte del estirado y solemne sirviente.

Un retrato del padre del alcalde estaba colgado en una pared de la biblioteca, encima de la chimenea y Sakura notó el parecido físico al sentarse en un cómodo sillón de piel. El alcalde la vio observar el cuadro y le sonrió.

—Mi padre fue un hombre excelente —anunció con orgullo y luego, su sonrisa se desvaneció al agregar, casi en un murmullo—: Aunque hubiera por aquí quien no lo considerara de su altura.

Era un comentario extraño y Sakura se quedó desconcertada por un momento. Ella sabía que la gente de la región abrigaba por el alcalde, si no un aprecio profundo, al menos un gran respeto por sus inflexibles cualidades morales, y no dudaba de que su familia hubiese sido considerada con el mismo respeto.

Pero no pudo ahondar en el asunto, pues el señor Terada ya tenía una larga lista en su escritorio y se estaba aclarando la garganta para entrar en materia:

—Bien, ahora hablemos del baile —propuso—. No sé qué tienes pensado, Sakura. . . pero espero que haya música para… pues. . Para que la vieja guardia también pueda bailar.

A Sakura le tomó algunos segundos entender su comentario, pero al captar lo que el alcalde quería decir, dominó una sonrisa. No quería que él pensara que se estaba burlando.

— Muchas de las entradas fueron adquiridas por personas de treinta años o más —repuso la joven—, y por supuesto que, puesto que se trata de una ocasión romántica, esperarán que haya música adecuada para que ellos también bailen. Solicité, provisionalmente, una pequeña orquesta para que toque valses tradicionales y música suave. El grupo está bien recomendado, han tocado en muchas bodas de la localidad, pero si usted quiere entrevistarlos. . . Además se han ofrecido a tocar gratuitamente, ya que se trata de una obra benéfica,

—Ah, eso me parece excelente. ¿Ya conoces el salón de baile de la casa de la señora Sasaki?

Sakura no lo conocía y no se había atrevido a visitar a la distinguida dama por temor de que, al hacerlo, se topara con Natzuki. No sabía si ésta había regresado de Londres, aunque estando el baile tan próximo, le parecía poco probable que permaneciera en Londres mucho tiempo más.

—Bien, pues me he tomado la libertad de concertar una visita contigo para este día —informó el alcalde.

Sakura no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Por lo que ella sabía, el señor Terada y La señora Sasaki eran tan acérrimos enemigos que resultaban poco factibles que se entrevistaran de manera voluntaria.

—Si tienes tiempo, podríamos ir en mi auto una vez que terminemos con estos asuntos —agregó el hombre mayor.

Casi una hora después, se detenían frente a la verja de la casa principal. Sakura ya conocía los suntuosos jardines, pues asistió a varias fiestas de verano celebradas en la propiedad, pero nunca había entrado en la casa.

Cuando los condujeron hasta las impresionantes escaleras que conducían al salón de baile, no había señales de la señora Sasaki.

El fuerte sol invernal no era bondadoso, revelaba grietas y manchas de humedad en los adornos de estuco del techo y el alcalde sacudió la cabeza, consternada ante el deterioro del recinto.

—Recuerdo haber bailado aquí cuando tenía veintiún años. Debías haberlo visto. Todavía recuerdo el olor de las gardenias que adornaban el salón; estaba iluminado con candelabros.

—perdido en el pasado, miró a su alrededor.

La penumbra y la iluminación atenuada serían menos crueles con su gloria en decadencia, pensó Sakura, pero nada podía disminuir la suntuosidad de sus proporciones. Las casas de ese tamaño devoraban fortunas en su mantenimiento y la señora Sasaki era una de esas aristócratas venidas a menos que se aferran a los signos externos de su pasado esplendor a toda costa.

—Ronnie también tenía veintiún años entonces. Murió al principio de la-guerra.

— ¿Ronnie?

—El esposo de Rika. . . —el alcalde se sonrojó ligeramente al corregirse—. Quiero decir, de la señora Sasaki. . . Ronald. Era primo de ella. Murió en acción al inicio de la conflagración.

Cuando regresó a casa, la joven habló con su madre sobre el deterioro del salón de baile y acerca de las revelaciones del alcalde respecto al esposo de la señora Sasaki.

—Sí, me parece -recordar que alguien mencionó que había quedado viuda estando recién casada. Tengo entendido que su esposo era el único heredero del título. También oí rumores de que el matrimonio fue arreglado. Parece que el padre de la señora Sasaki era un hombre muy orgulloso; puesto que no tenía hijos propios a quienes heredar el título, decidió que su hija se casara con un primo, él único varón, para que se preservara el nombre familiar.

—Me pregunto si lo habrá amado —murmuró Sakura.

— Quién sabe. Dime, ¿qué has pensado respecto a la comida?

Se enfrascaron en una charla acerca de los arreglos para dar de comer a los invitados y luego hablaban sobre la decoración floral, cuando el señor Kinomoto regresó del trabajo.

Ese fin de semana el clima empeoró, el termómetro descendió y la campo se vio envuelta por una capa de nieve y hielo. Una tarde, mientras esperaban la llegada de Shaoran a casa de los Kinomoto, recibieron una llamada telefónica para informarles que el joven médico se había retrasado debido a un importante accidente en la carretera, en las afueras de Tomoeda.

—El doctor. Li fue al hospital con las ambulancias —informó la recepcionista a Sakura— Es posible que tenga que quedarse allá para ayudar en la sala de operaciones, pero la llamaré en cuanto sepa algo.

La madre de Sakura se estremeció al enterarse de la triste noticia.

Pobre gente; espero que nadie esté grave.

— Lo que no acabo de entender es por qué Shaoran decidió regresar aquí —reflexionó Sakura—. Está tan bien preparado que podía trabajar en cualquier parte.

—Tomoeda es su pueblo, querida —dijo Nadeshiko Kinomoto—. Tanto su padre como su abuelo ejercieron aquí.

— Pues no me imagino a Natzuki resignada a vivir en este pueblo —repuso la joven con cierta irritación, sin querer admitir lo mucho que envidiaba a la ahijada de - la señora Sasaki. Aunque era demasiado sensata para engañarse pensando que si Natzuki no hubiera estado allí, Shaoran habría.

¿Qué? ¿Se habría enamorado de ella? ¡Qué tontería! Era posible que el médico se sintiera atraído sexualmente hacia ella. . . pero en lo emocional, no experimentaba algo por ella. . . en absoluto.

Cuando la recepcionista volvió a llamar, más tarde, para avisar que Shaoran no podría llegar esa tarde sino hasta el día siguiente,Sakura se dijo que se alegraba, pues como había hecho una cita con la florista, no se encontraría con él en el vecindario.

* * *

**Hoola gente como están, espero que estén bien hace tiempo que no actualizaba de verdad mil disculpas por eso pero es como ya empecé las clases en la**** uní**** de verdad es que no eh tenido tiempo pero como viene semana santa ahora esta semana la tengo libre asi que ahora estoy aquí! .**

**Como verán ya pronto se acerca el gran baile benéfico jejeje y todo está flor de piel jajaja y como todas querían el empujoncito para darle celos a Shaoran jejejejeje (Gracias Yue) XD**

**Bueno agradecimientos a:**

**Ceciali, Tinavb, chii tsuki hime, siskachisky y a sacuchik**

**Gracias por sus comentarios se les quiere mucho jejeje**

**Bueno me despido espero que les guste este capitulo y nos leemos en el próximo!**

**PD: para mis lectoras de la novia embarazada mañana publico el nuevo capítulo no se desesperen jejeje!**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: los personajes de CCS, no me pertenecen son de las Clamp como tampoco la historia que es de la autora Penny Jordan.**

* * *

**ADORACIÓN SALVAJE**

**CAPITULO 7**

Dos días antes del baile, nevó. Sakura sintió una oleada de pánico cuando vio el ominoso color del cielo y el grueso manto blanco que cubría el paisaje.

-No te preocupes — dijo su madre cuando ella le confió su temor de que la gente no asistiría a la fiesta debido al mal tiempo— Los habitantes de este pueblo son resistentes, no dejarán que una nevada les impida asistir a su diversión.

Aunque por lo regular era buena paciente, en los últimos días la Señora Kinomoto se había mostrado muy inquieta. El médico que la visitaba en vez de Shaoran, aseguró que eso era una buena señal que denotaba que se estaba recuperando bien, pero de cualquier manera, le recomendó descanso y nada de agitación.

—No es justo —se lamentaba ahora la convaleciente—. Me estoy perdiendo toda la diversión.

La "diversión para Nadeshiko Kinomoto, era la organización, pensó Sakura al reprimir una sonrisa.

La señora Sasaki había ofrecido, de manera muy generosa, la enorme cocina (la mansión para que los miembros del comité, en cargados de preparar la comida, hicieran allí el buffet) y Sakura se dio cuenta, con pena. que su madre ansiaba estar entre ellas, ayudando.

Los colores elegidos para la noche del baile eran rosado y plata contra un fondo blanco. Un generoso y por completo inesperado cargamento de cien globos de color plateado con forma de corazón, había llegado por correo, enviado por Nakuru a principios de la semana; la esposa de Yue los había visto en Fukuoka. En un escaparate informó a Sakura por teléfono y. de inmediato, compró toda la existencia.

Nakuru parecía tan llena de entusiasmo y confianza en sí, que Sakura quiso saber cómo iban las cosas.

—De maravilla —respondió su amiga—. La noticia de que va a ser padre otra vez dejó azorado a Yue. Está feliz, por supuesto, e insiste en tratarme como si estuviera hecha de cristal.

— ¿Y te quejas?

—No, en absoluto. Por cierto, cuando llegue el pequeño, quiero que seas la madrina.

La nieve dejó de caer antes de la hora del almuerzo, por suerte.

—Se supone que debo encontrarme con la florista en la mansión de la señora Sasaki esta tarde —informó Sakura a su madre mientras compartían la sopa—. No sé si deba cancelar la cita.

—Siempre que no tengas pensado conducir hasta allá, no veo problema. ¿Por qué no llamas por teléfono a la florista y, si ella puede sola, vas a la mansión en taxi?

Sakura aceptó el consejo de su madre. La florista dijo que estaba dispuesta a cumplir la cita y, como había concertado antes, el padre de la joven se quedó esa tarde a cuidar de la convaleciente.

Como la nieve era reciente, el taxista no tuvo dificultad en llegar hasta la mansión. Sakura pagó la tarifa y se volvió hacia el sendero particular. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver el auto de Shaoran estacionado afuera.

Tuvo que esperar a que el taxista le diera el cambio y vio salir al médico. El viento le alborotaba el castaño cabello. Miró a la joven sin sonreír, con expresión severa, casi melancólica. La muchacha ansió acercarse a él, tocarlo. "¿A quién engañas?", se dijo con amargura. Sólo saber que él la amaba con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo quería, podría satisfacer el ansia que le carcomía las entrañas.

—Estás muy pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien?

No lo había visto moverse y Sakura se volvió de repente, sintiéndose indefensa y estremecida; temerosa de revelarle su vulnerabilidad dijo con voz que pretendía ser tersa y serena:

—Estoy bien.

—Pues no lo parece. Debe ser la tensión de amar a un hombre que pertenece a otra.

Estas palabras la sacudieron demasiado para ocultar su expresión afligida. Palideció y lo miró con ojos brillantes de angustia y dolor.

—Sakura, yo. . . —la voz de Shaoran brotó desde el fondo de su garganta, tensa, enronquecida por la emoción—. ¿Vale la pena realmente? ¿Por qué no renuncias a él? Su esposa.

Ella sintió que sus músculos se relajaban con alivio al comprender a qué se refería Durante un espantoso momento, creyó que Shaoran había adivinado lo que sentía por él.

Una camioneta pequeña se acercaba por el sendero y, cuando Sakura se apartó, Natzuki salió por la puerta principal de la mansión.

Llevaba puesto un vestido de seda que enfatizaba la esbeltez de sus piernas y las curvas plenas de sus senos. Comparando su vestimenta con la elegante apariencia de la otra mujer, Sakura suprimió un leve suspiro de resignación.

Con razón Shaoran se apresuraba a reunirse con esa chica. Se preguntó si el médico se había percatado ya de que Natzuki esperaba algo más que un amorío fugaz. O quizá con ella sí estaba dispuesto a ofrecer más.

— Lamento haberme retrasado.

Apartando la atención de la pareja Sakura se volvió hacia la florista, quien se acercaba a ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

La puerta frontal había sido cerrada con firmeza después de la entrada de Natzuki y Shaoran, y Sakura se preguntó si la joven no sabía que ella iba a entrar también o trataba, deliberadamente, de ser grosera.

La señora Sasaki en persona las acompañó hasta el salón de baile para asombro de Sakura La dama se movía con dificultad debido a la artritis pero la secretaria pudo notar en ella trazas de la belleza que debió poseer en su juventud.

Kaho Mizuki la florista sonrió con aprobación al ver el salón.

Ella y Sakura ya habían hablado sobre la decoración que necesitarían para el gran acontecimiento y la joven Kinomoto le había mostrado los globos enviados por Nakuru.

— ¡Qué salón tan hermoso! Es, de verdad, un reto decorar un sitio como éste.

La florista empezó a describir cómo pensaba arreglar la habitación, mientras Sakura Lady Anthony escuchaban.

— El último baile que se celebró aquí fue para celebrar los veintiún años de mi esposo —informó la señora Sasaki. Por un momento, una sombra de tristeza pasó por su rostro—. Murió al empezar la guerra.

— Sí, me lo dijo el alcalde — repuso Sakura.

Casi de inmediato, la señora Sasaki pareció replegarse en su interior y su expresión se endureció.

— Mi padre le ordenó que nunca volviera a poner un pie en esta casa — murmuró la dama con tono cortante.

Sakura y Kaho intercambiaron miradas de asombro.

—Entonces, ¿él y su padre habían reñido, señora Sasaki?

— inquirió la secretaria con suavidad, temerosa de ser indiscreta.

—De cierta forma. . . pero, no han venido aquí para que hablemos del pasado.

Comprendiendo que la dama no quería abundar en el tema, Sakura se apartó un poco mientras Kaho estudiaba el salón. Estaban hablando sobre las macetas con plantas de decorado y las flores que la señorita Mizuki pensaba colocar frente al estrado de la orquesta, cuando Natzuki entró, aferrando posesivamente el brazo de Shaoran.

— Ah, aquí estás, querida. Estábamos hablando sobre la decoración floral.

Natzuki las miró con aire aburrido y comentó:

— Mami siempre contrata a Takara Monou. Dice que nadie puede competir con él.

Sakura, quien había oído hablar a Yue del más importante florista de Japón, pues solía contratarlo para adornar sus fiestas, se incomodó un poco por la falta de tacto de Natzuki, pero Kaho no pareció ofendida en absoluto.

—Sí, son excelentes floristas, ¿verdad? —Dijo la mujer—. Yo tuve la suerte de asistir a uno de sus cursos hace dos años y aprendí mucho con él.

Sakura casi aplaudió la habilidad con la que Kaho había puesto a Natzuki en su lugar, especialmente cuando no se regocijó con su victoria, sino que procedió a explicar lo que tenía pensado para la decoración del salón.

Era casi de noche cuando la florista terminó su tarea. Sakura consultó su reloj de pulsera y preguntó a la señora Sasaki si podía usar el teléfono para llamar un taxi.

-— No hay necesidad de eso — intervino Shaoran —. Te llevaré.

—Oh, pero querido, nos hubiera gustado que te quedaras a cenar. Es tu primera noche libre esta semana y.

— Lo siento, Natzuki, pero prometí que cenaría con el alcalde.

A veces se siente muy solo, ¿sabes?

El médico pareció dirigirse a la señora Sasaki al decir esto y una increíble duda cruzó entonces por la mente de Sakura. ¿Sería posible que la señora Rika y el alcalde hubieran estado ligados, sentimentalmente, en alguna época?

Parecía imposible, sin embargo. . . Sakura apartó estos pensamientos de su cabeza y trató de rehusar el ofrecimiento de Shaoran, pero él se mostró inflexible.

El frío viento del este soplaba cuando salieron. La secretaria se protegió bien con la chaqueta. No había usado su abrigo de, pieles desde aquella última y fatal ocasión, pero ahora deseaba habérselo puesto.

De nada servía saber que Nakuru lo había escogido para ella; los acres comentarios de Shaoran todavía la herían.

— Entra.

El médico le abrió la puerta del auto y la invitaba a subir. El interior del coche olía a piel y a un indefinible aroma masculino, que Sakura reconoció como parte integral de Shaoran.

Resultaba vergonzoso cómo su cuerpo respondía de inmediato a cualquier estímulo relacionado con él, se dijo Shaoran, consternada. Era difícil no ceder a la tentación de recordar lo que había sentido cuando estuvo entre sus brazos, cuando la besó. . .

Se puso tensa a la vez que Shaoran se sentaba a su lado y encendía el motor. Mientras él daba marcha atrás con pericia, Sakura miró por la ventana lateral.

Estaban a medio camino, por el sendero, cuando él habló, con voz tersa:

—Todavía no te he dado las gracias por todo el trabajo que has hecho para organizar el baile, Sakura.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —replicó ella con tono tajante—. Además, no lo hago por ti.

Después de eso, él no hizo intento alguno de enfrascarse en una conversación y Sakura se dijo que se alegraba por ello.

Al detenerse frente a la casa de los Kinomoto, antes de bajar del auto, Sakura realizó un último intento para convencerlo de que no fuera a recogerla para llevarla al baile, pero, para su consternación, Shaoran exclamó enfadado:

— ¡Por Dios, Sakura! ¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere de lo mucho que me detestas? Sabes muy bien que tus padres se preocuparán por ti.

— Oh, de acuerdo —la joven cerró la puerta de golpe cuando bajó del coche y se alejó, refunfuñando como una niña malcriada. Shaoran tenía razón, por supuesto; sus padres se preguntarían por qué insistía ella en tomar un taxi cuando Shaoran estaba dispuesto a llevarla en su auto.

Déjame verte cuando estés lista.

Si alguna vez lograba estarlo, se dijo Sakura con ironía. Parecía que el teléfono no había dejado de sonar con llamadas de gente que hacía una pregunta u otra. La joven ni siquiera estaba segura de si podría reunir la energía suficiente para asistir al baile No, no era eso lo que la hacía tan reacia a prepararse para la fiesta, tuvo que admitir. Era saber que tendría que ver a Shaoran con Natzuki. . . bailando juntos. . . abrazados.

"¡Basta. . .Basta!", se urgió, apretando los puños. Se atormentaba deliberadamente.

No nevó de nuevo y Sakura había logrado llegar a tomoeda para que le arreglaran el cabello. La peinadora, una muchacha joven, le había asegurado que estaría preciosa con la exuberante cascada de rizos que le enmarcaba el rostro con delicadeza. Sin embargo, ella no estaba muy segura de eso.

No se atrevió a darse un duchazo para no arruinar su peinado, pero por suerte, tuvo la precaución de tomar uno antes de salir y, mientras se despojaba de su vestido, captó las leves trazas del aroma de su loción corporal. Mientras se aplicaba un poco más, se preguntó para qué se molestaba en hacerlo; después de todo, las mujeres sólo se perfumaban el cuerpo para sus amantes. Detuvo la mano y hundió las uñas en su muslo, tratando de no imaginarse como la amante de Shaoran.

El último verano en que fueron a nadar juntos, ella quedó a la vez turbada y fascinada por la estructura viril del cuerpo de Shaoran. Podía recordar el liso torso que tenía el pecho y descendía hasta perderse debajo del traje de baño. Eso había sido poco antes que ella se diera cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos por él, y todavía recordaba la mezcla de turbación y excitación que experimentara cuando él se despojó de su ropa.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le había preguntado Shaoran con tono de broma, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

El aroma de la hierba de verano y el del cuerpo masculino, se habían grabado para siempre en la memoria sensorial de la joven.

— Shaoran.

No se dio cuenta de que murmuraba su nombre. Los ojos se le humedecieron y reprimió las lágrimas, despreciándose por ser tan débil.

Se puso ropa interior limpia: diminutas bragas de satén y liguero del mismo color; no podía ponerse sostén bajo el vestido. No quiso mirarse al espejo mientras se enfundaba las medias de seda y luego se puso una bata antes de iniciar el maquillaje.

Ya no existía la muchacha torpe y desmañada que se fue a Londres; se había convertido en la mujer sofisticada y madura que la miraba desde el espejo, mientras se aplicaba con destreza la sombra en los párpados.

Abajo, el reloj de pared anunció la hora. Pronto llegaría Shaoran y Sakura se estremeció ligeramente mientras estudiaba su reflejo en el cristal. Estaba lista. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora, era cubrirse con el vestido.

Se lo puso, batallando un poco con la crinolina.

El traje fue diseñado para una obra en la que cada detalle histórico debía ser exacto, pero de cualquier manera, fue un poco inquietante para ella darse cuenta de la forma en que el escote, bordeado de encaje, revelaba una generosa porción de sus senos. ¡Y no cabía duda que sus pechos nunca habían parecido tan plenos y provocativos como en esa ocasión! La tela los moldeaba y sostenía en toda su turgencia; la joven frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior, dudosa. De manera absurda, cuando se puso la máscara, se sintió un poco mejor respecto al escote, como si de alguna forma ocultarse detrás de la careta le diera cierta protección a su pudor.

Contuvo el aliento cuando fue a modelar para su madre, pero no debió haberse preocupado. Nadeshiko, dando muestras de una liberalidad muy saludable, le dijo que no debía inquietarse por lo atrevido del escote.

—En efecto, es provocativo, pero de una manera muy encantadora.

De cualquier modo, cuando Sakura oyó que el auto de Shaoran se detenía frente a la casa, cuidó de cubrirse muy bien con la capa de terciopelo que era el toque final de su atuendo.

— Me voy — anunció a su madre —. No quiero hacer esperar a Shaoran.

—Sí. El me dijo que los miembros del comité se sentarán a la misma mesa esta noche.

Así era, pero Sakura no estaba segura de si Shaoran tenía la intención de acompañarlos. Sospechaba que Natzuki tendría sus propios planes para la noche, los cuales no incluirían compartir a Shaoran con los demás.

Desde lo alto de la escalera, la joven miró anhelante hacia el lugar donde el médico charlaba con su padre, sabiendo que no podría verla estudiarlo con ávido deseo. El llevaba puesto un traje de noche y un puño enorme pareció estrechar el corazón de la chica mientras lo contemplaba, bronceado y viril, y tan desenfadado en su costoso atuendo. Lo portaba con una familiaridad que indicaba su costumbre de vestir con impecable elegancia.

Quizá eso era lo que debía recordarse de forma constante: la enorme brecha de experiencia que los separaba, pensó Sakura con tristeza. Sin duda, Shaoran no había vivido una vida monacal mientras estuvo en los Estados Unidos. El no se habría mantenido ajeno a las experiencias sexuales por tener su mente ocupada con la imagen de ella.

Lo vio consultar su reloj de pulsera y, entonces, comenzó a descender por la escalera.

—Ah, allí estás mi amor —dijo su padre con una amplia sonrisa—. A ver, déjanos mirarte. . . Da una vuelta.

—Oh, papá. . . lo siento. Creo que ya debemos irnos; no es correcto que lleguemos tarde.

Pudo sentir la tensión de Shaoran mientras la escoltaba al auto, pero fue hasta que avanzaban por el sendero cuando él habló:

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó con aspereza—. ¿Temías que tu padre pudiera reconocer que era un vestido comprado por tu amante? ¿Es por eso que-no quisiste mostrárselo?

Por un momento, ella quedó demasiado perpleja y consternada para hablar ¿Eso era lo que pensaba? Recordó cómo había mirado la caja, cuando estaban en el avión, y abrió la boca para contradecirlo, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios. ¿Qué sentido tenía decirle nada? Que pensara lo que quisiera. Sin duda, sería más fácil soportar su desprecio y hostilidad que tener que luchar contra su deseo físico; en especial cuando era tan consciente de su propia debilidad y vulnerabilidad ante él.

Aunque no tenía mucho que temer del médico en ese respecto ahora y, al encontrarse con la fría reprobación de sus ojos, se preguntó cómo era posible que alguna vez hubieran brillado con el fuego del deseo por ella. Al mirarlo en ese momento, no creía que la hubiese deseado un día.

No fueron los primeros en llegar; otros autos estaban estacionados frente a la mansión. Anticipándose a la intención de Shaoran de abrirle la puerta del coche, Sakura se apresuró en bajarse y se sintió ridículamente torpe cuando él salió del coche y la miró con una sonrisa helada, sin humor.

— Eres muy lista — dijo él entre dientes—. Si te pongo las manos encima esta noche, podría estar tentado a ceder a la violencia. Tienes ese efecto en mí, ¿sabías?

-Entonces sugiero que busques a Natzuki — replicó ella con acritud —. Me parece que es el tipo de mujer que puede lidiar con un hombre violento. No lo sé; ¡quizá hasta lo disfrute!

—¡Zorra! —lo oyó mascullar, antes de tomarla con firmeza del brazo—. No te queda bien,.. Sakura. ¿Es eso lo que él ha hecho contigo. . . convertirte de una muchacha dulce e inocente en una?

—¿. . .mujer? —completó la joven, apartando el brazo con brusquedad. Abrió la puerta y se apresuró a entrar. Shaoran la si guió de cerca.

Con una amarga sensación de satisfacción vio que Natzuki se desprendía del lado de su madrina y se apresuraba a reunirse con el médico. Sakura se encaminó hacia el tocador destinado a las damas, sin dirigir una segunda mirada a Shaoran o a Natzuki.

Las esposas de varios miembros del comité ya estaban allí y la secretaria intercambió saludos y sonrisas con ellas, antes de quitarse la capa. Había llevado la máscara en la mano y se detuvo frente a uno de los espejos para ponérsela.

A su espalda, oyó que alguien decía:

— Querida, ¡qué vestido tan maravilloso! Me das envidia. Aun que, con mi figura, ya no podría ponerme algo así —se volvió y vio a la madre de una de sus amigas —. ¿En dónde lo conseguiste?

Sonriente, la joven explicó

-Ah, con razón! De verdad es fabuloso.

— Más vale que vaya a ver si ya llegaron los músicos — se excusó Sakura y salió del baño. .

En el salón sólo estaban encendidas las luces de las paredes, y el suave resplandor rosado que desprendían daba un efecto seductor a la casa. Los músicos ya estaban en el estrado; uno de ellos alzó la cabeza y silbó de manera apreciativa cuando vio acercarse a ellos a Sakura; la joven hizo. Una reverencia, en actitud de broma, pero de inmediato se puso tensa cuando sintió que unos ojos le perforaban la nuca.

Supo, antes de volverse, quién la miraba. Shaoran estaba junto a Natzuki, la cual charlaba animadamente con su madrina, demasiado enfrascada en la conversación para percatarse de que su acompañante observaba con especial atención la figura blanca y plateada de Sakura. Después de un rato, el médico alzó los ojos al rostro de la joven y ella sintió que el salón giraba en torno a ella ante el desprecio que leyó en sus ojos ámbar profundidades. Con tremenda angustia, la joven apartó la mirada y se concentró en su intercambio con los músicos.

—Ah, Sakura. Todo parece bajo control. Las damas del WI han aportado un buffet excelente. ¿Ya lo viste?

Por suerte, el alcalde le proporcionó la distracción que tanto necesitaba.

—Se supone que no debía reconocerme con esta máscara —le reprochó la joven, juguetona.

- ¡Oh, yo reconocería ese pelo donde fuera!

Todas las mujeres debían conservar puestas las máscaras hasta las doce, cuando sus compañeros podrían pedirles que se las quitaran al grito de: " conozco mascarita!", y pagarían una multa en caso de equivocarse. Esta había sido sugerencia de la señora Rika y a Sakura le pareció una buena idea, en vista del ambiente romántico de la velada.

Una hora después, todos los invitados habían llegado y la pista de baile estaba atestada. Sakura observaba, desde fuera de la pista, a las parejas que bailaban, tratando de no ver lo bien que se acoplaban Shaoran y Natzuki, ni lo cercanos que estaban sus cuerpos.

No sabía cuánto más podría soportar el menosprecio de Shaoran. Nunca lo había considerado ególatra, pero sólo podía explicar su hostilidad mediante el hecho de que ella hubiese preferido a Yue como amante, según imaginaba el médico, rechazándolo a él.

Estaba sumida en sus sombrías reflexiones cuando se le acercó el alcalde para invitarla a bailar. Ella se levantó de su asiento para encaminarse a la pista y, al avanzar su crinolina se balanceó graciosamente. Se dio cuenta de que el vestido había causado sensación, pero eso no le provocaba placer. La mirada desdeñosa que le dirigiera Shaoran, le había robado la alegría y la noche se convirtió en algo que debía soportar.

El alcalde bailaba asombrosamente bien y su cortesía de caballero del siglo pasado fue un bálsamo para el alma de la joven después del mordaz sarcasmo de Shaoran, pero, de cualquier manera, se dio cuenta de que no contaba con toda la atención del hombre mayor. Lo había visto mirar, más de una vez, en dirección de la señora Rika y, en un impulso que no quiso analizar, Sakura le dijo con voz suave: -

—la señora Rika parece muy sola; ¿por qué no la invita a bailar?

— Lo haría, pero estoy seguro de que me rechazará —el alcalde lanzó una risa seca, sin humor—. Y no sería la primera vez —una sombra cruzó por su rostro—. Hubo una época cuando creí que. . . Pero fui un tonto. Su padre quería conservar el título familiar y la casó con Ronnie. El y yo estábamos en el mismo regimiento, ¿sabes?

" señor Terada la amaba!", dedujo Sakura, conmovida. Sólo por un momento, había vislumbrado al hombre detrás de la más cara severa del alcalde intachable y, cuando él volvió a mirar a través del salón hacia donde estaba la señora Rika, supo con certeza que todavía la quería.

La música cesó cuando estaban cerca de la mesa de la señora Rika.

—Bailas muy bien, querida, y con ese vestido, eres de verdad la reina de la fiesta —los hermosos ojos marrones de la dama se nublaron con una sombra de nostalgia.

En otro impulso incontrolable, Sakura dijo:

— El alcalde me estaba diciendo que le encantaría bailar con usted, pero que temía que lo rechazara — no se atrevió a mirar a su acompañante, sin embargo, percibió su tensión y se preguntó si no habría cometido un tremendo error.

Para su alivio, vio que la señora Rika, un poco confusa y sonrojada, no daba señales de indignación o disgusto.

—Oh, pues. . . Yo. . . Hace mucho que no bailo. Mi artritis, sabes.

—Tonterías —dijo entonces el hombre mayor, con tono gruñón— Recuerdo que eras la mejor bailarina del condado, parecías una sílfide.

Casi sin creer lo que veía, Sakura observó que el alcalde ofrecía una mano con gentileza a la dama, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, en el momento en que los músicos comenzaban a tocar un vals.

La señora Rika sonreía al señor Terada con la expresión de una joven tímida a la que invitaban a bailar por primera vez.

Tal como había previsto la secretaria, Shaoran no se unió al resto del comité, en la mesa reservada para sus miembros, cuando llegó la hora de la cena. Pudo verlo sentado al otro lado del salón, con Natzuki y tuvo que reprimir los celos candentes que le quemaron las entrañas.

No comió mucho y se disculpó tan pronto como le fue posible para levantarse e ir al tocador de damas, donde revisó su apariencia. Estaba pálida y las manos le temblaban al aplicarse un poco de rubor y retocar su lápiz labial.

Se acomodó algunos rizos que escapaban de su peinado y se estudió por un momento antes de volver a colocarse la máscara, la cual transformó su Rostro, dándole una apariencia extraña, mágica, difícil de definir. Detrás de la careta sus ojos brillaban con una luz extraña y la iluminación del cuarto enfatizaba la plena redondez de sus senos. Todavía se sentía un poco abochornada por el atrevido escote, pero no había algo que pudiera hacer al respecto y, además, su atuendo era menos revelador que la esplendorosa creación que vestía Natzuki.

Cuando salió del tocador, las parejas ya habían vuelto a la pista y el maestro de ceremonias decía con entusiasmo:

— Vamos, damas y caballeros, se acerca la medianoche; sólo faltan cinco minutos. Señores, recuerden que si su pareja se niega a despojarse de la máscara, ustedes pueden cobrarle una multa, que consistirá en.

Tenía que salir de allí, se dijo Sakura, tratando de controlar el dolor que le atenazaba el corazón. No podía soportar el espectáculo de Shaoran pasando frente a ella con Natzuki de su brazo.

Se volvió para dejar el salón y se puso tensa cuando una mano firme la detuvo.

—Creo que es el momento de que bailemos —dijo una voz familiar y se volvió, confundida, para encontrarse con la sombría mirada de Shaoran.

El aprovechó la turbación de la joven para llevarla al centro de la pista, hundiendo los dedos en la piel de su brazo para impedirle que se apartara.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Protestó la chica cuando el médico se detuvo y la hizo volverse, para mirarla a la cara y ceñirle la cintura con una mano—. No te había concedido ningún baile.

— ¿No? Pensé que estaría implícito en el hecho de haberte traído. Mira a tu alrededor. Dudo que haya muchas mujeres que no estén bailando con el hombre que las trajo aquí.

—Podrías bailar con Natzuki.

Sus esfuerzos por desasirse pusieron a sus pechos en contacto más íntimo con el torso masculino.

A su alrededor, las parejas bailaban estrechamente enlazadas. Shaoran inclinó la cabeza y Sakura sintió el roce de su barbilla contra la piel de su frente. Cuando aspiró el conocido aroma de la colonia masculina, todas sus resistencias se derrumbaron y sintió que su cuerpo se entregaba, lánguido, al cálido abrazo del médico. De inmediato, Shaoran la estrechó con más fuerza contra sí.

— Siempre nos hemos acoplado bien, Sakura — le susurró al oído—.

¿Recuerdas cuando te enseñé a bailar?

— Lo he hecho con muchos hombres desde entonces.

Respingó cuando él le hundió los dedos en la cintura, con fuerza, y se preguntó por qué lo retaba de esa manera. ¿Por qué no se resignaba a aceptar lo que el destino le tenía deparado y nada más?

La crinolina atenuaba la sensación del cuerpo de Shaoran moviéndose contra el de ella, pero de todos modos lo percibía y notaba también que, debajo del apretado corpiño, sus senos estaban hinchados y tensos. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y, cuando al terminar la música, Shaoran quiso quitarle la máscara, ella alzó una mano para impedírselo.

Demasiado tarde comprendió su error, cuando escuchó que él comentaba con sarcasmo:

— ¿No? La gente nos mira, Sakura; tendré que cobrarte la multa. Dominada por la angustia, la joven no se dio cuenta de la razón

Por la que Shaoran quería quitarle la máscara y ahora, mientras varias parejas sonrientes los miraban, no era posible aducir que fue una equivocación. Incluso el maestro de ceremonias los había visto y. en derredor, la gente rió cuando dijo, por el micrófono:

-Bien, señoras y señores, parece que tenemos entre nosotros a una dama reacia Dígame caballero, ¿qué intenta exigir como multa?

Shaoran dirigió a quienes lo rodeaba una sonrisa displicente y dijo arrastrando las palabras:

-¿Ustedes qué creen? —y de inmediato rodeó a la joven con los brazos y la besó de lleno en la boca, en presencia de la divertida concurrencia.

Sakura nunca se había sentido tan abochornada en su vida, pero se dio cuenta de que hacer o decir algo mientras los músicos se preparaban para interpretar otra melodía, sólo empeoraría la situación.

Natzuki fue la primera en llegar hasta ellos cuando dejaban la pista de baile; lanzaba a Sakura dardos envenenados con la mirada mientras enlazaba un brazo con el de Shaoran. Tuvo la sensatez de no decir nada en ese momento, pero la secretaria se sintió segura de que la sofisticada mujer no estaba complacida en absoluto, a juzgar por las miradas de reproche que lanzaba a Shaoran.

Sakura se excusó, diciendo que tenía que ayudar a las damas del comité, pero en realidad lo que quería era huir de las miradas curiosas y las sonrisas socarronas que la enervaban, acrecentando su consternación.

Después de eso, se mantuvo bien alejada de la pista y respondió con diplomacia a los múltiples comentarios que recibió.

-¡Caramba, fue como ver una escena de "Lo que el viento se llevó"! —comentó una robusta matrona con ánimo bromista, mirando a la joven con maliciosa suspicacia. Sakura no sabía dónde ocultar su bochorno; reconocía que muy pronto ese incidente sería la comidilla de todos en el pueblo.

Llevaba hacia el auto de alguien una caja con platos cuando se dio cuenta de que la temperatura había descendido mucho. El cielo estaba tachonado de estrellas y el aire era tan frío, que casi lastimaba al entrar en los pulmones.

—Creo que pronto tendremos más nieve —comentó alguien a su lado, con acento lúgubre—. Puedo olerlo en el aire.

Sin duda, pensó Sakura, temblando, mientras se apresuraba a regresar a la mansión. -La gente comenzaba a marcharse y ella habría dado cualquier cosa por rechazar la invitación de Shaoran de llevarla a casa, pero era demasiado tarde para ordenar un taxi.

Regresó, vacilante, al salón de baile, y observó con asombrado placer que el alcalde y la señora Rika estaban sentados juntos, charlando animadamente. El hombre mayor sonrió cuando la joven pasó frente a ellos.

—Excelente fiesta, querida —comentó.

—Sí, me hizo revivir mi juventud —subrayó la señora Rika.

Varios miembros del comité se sumaron al elogio mientras se despedían y, aunque Sakura revisó dos veces el salón, no pudo ver a Shaoran.

El temor y algo más, le paralizaron el corazón. Quizá, después de todo, tendría que ordenar un taxi como pudiera, o pedir a uno de los presentes que la llevara en su auto.

Tampoco podía ver a Natzuki, y los celos le quemaron las entrañas con su veneno.

Pensaba que quizá tendría que emprender el camino a casa sola, cuando Shaoran hizo su aparición.

Natzuki no estaba con él, pero Sakura pudo ver la traza de lápiz labial que tenia los labios del médico. ¡El carmín que pintara los labios de Natzuki!

Todo su cuerpo pareció sacudido por una oleada de angustioso dolor que la clavó en el suelo, impidiéndole todo movimiento. No pudo apartar los ojos de Shaoran mientras él se acercaba, con expresión severa.

— Creo que debemos marcharnos.

— Iré por mi capa y te veré afuera.

Sakura se apartó de él como una autómata, pasando junto a Natzuki cerca de las escaleras. El triunfo brillaba en los ojos fríos de la otra mujer y la secretaria comprendió que la mancha de pintura había sido una deliberada señal de hostilidad y advertencia. No habla duda de que Natzuki quería hacerle saber que consideraba a Shaoran su propiedad privada. ¡Bien, pues que le aprovechara! se dijo Sakura con acritud.

* * *

**Cof, cof, cof, hoolaaa? Hay alguien a aquí? =O**

**Bueno creo que de verdad me tarde muchísimo en actualizar, de verdad que lo siento mucho pero tenía muchas cosas y problemas personales y todo aquí estoy con un nuevo que espero que lo disfruten jejeje.**

**Como verán este es el antepenúltimo capítulo de esta historia, y tengo pensado para la próxima actualización unir los dos últimos capítulos en uno para no seguir tardándome y espero poder terminarlos para dentro de dos semana que lo puedo actualizar. Jejejeje**

**Pasando a otro tema ya por fin llego el baile el momento que todos estaban esperando verdad? Para los próximo estarán un poquito más calientes jejeje se los aseguro.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Ceciali, chii tuski hime, Didi, sacuchik, gisselVG, y a sakuchik **

**Por sus comentarios y que todavía no hayan abandonado la historia jejejeje **

**Hasta la próxima en entonces!**

**Bye!**


	8. CAPITULO FINAL

**Declaimer: la historia no me pertenece como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, ****son de las y las clamp y la novela es de Penny Jordan.**

* * *

**CAPITULO FINAL**

Shaoran, ¿qué haces? Acabamos de pasar frente a la casa de mis padres — protestó Sakura y se incorporó en su asiento, tensa y alerta.

— No te esperan todavía. Así que pensé que te gustaría tomar una copa en mi casa.

Incapaz de pronunciar palabra, la joven lo miró, estupefacta, mientras él daba vuelta hacia el camino que conducía hacia la casa de Shaoran.

Lo último que hubiera esperado era que la llevara allí, en lugar de dejarla cuanto antes en el hogar de sus padres. En realidad, su puso que luego de abandonarla en su casa, él regresaría a la mansión de la señora Rika. . . a los brazos de Natzuki.

— No seas ridículo — logró decir por fin, con tono irritado—. No quiero beber más. La verdad es que nada quiero de ti.

— ¿No? —El rostro de él estaba en penumbra mientras se inclinaba para apagar el motor—. No fue esa la impresión que tuve esta noche, cuando te besé. Sin embargo, no te traje aquí para seducirte, si es lo que temes.

— No temía nada semejante replicó ella de inmediato — Después de todo, para eso tienes a tu Natzuki, ¿no?

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio y luego Shaoran abrió la puerta de su lado; descendió del auto y lo rodeó para abrir la puerta de la joven.

—Vamos a la casa antes que nos congelemos.

Ella hubiera querido rehusarse, pero la firme determinación en el rostro del médico se lo impidió.

El viento helado le hería la piel y Sakura temblaba cuando se detuvo en el amplio vestíbulo.

—Vamos al estudio —la invitó Shaoran —. Hay más calor allí.

La joven permaneció inmóvil, envuelta en la caña, mientras él se acuclillaba para poner más leños en la chimenea y atizar el fuego. Una lluvia de chispas saltó de la chimenea y el olor de leña quemada inundó el lugar.

Shaoran no se había molestado en encender luz alguna y las danzantes llamas que lamían los leños desplegaron su resplandor rojizo sobre los muebles y los libreros

— Esta casa es un poco grande para un hombre solo — la joven se sonrojo al percatarse de que había expresado con voz alta sus pensamientos. Shaoran puso otro leño en el fuego y se limpió las manos antes de incorporarse

—Eso me proporciona un cierto grado de intimidad y es conveniente para el ejercicio de mi profesión Además tenía prisa por instalarme y no encontré más opción que esto o un cuarto en tomoeda.

De manera que no había comprado esta casa con miras al matrimonio, se dijo ella.

— Natzuki piensa que tiene buen potencial —agregó Shaoran con desgana, hablando por encima de su hombro, mientras se encaminaba hacia uno de los estantes para sacar una botella y dos copas Sakura lo observó servir el líquido rojo, dominada por los celos. Unos celos que la quemaron con más furia que las llamas que consumían los leños en la chimenea. Apenas podía ver a través de la cortina de dolor que le nublaba la vista y no pudo controlar su lengua cuando, con voz extraña y vibrante de amargura, le espetó:

— ¿Ah, sí? Pero me sorprendería que quisiera establecerse aquí, Shaoran. Me doy cuenta de que está ansiosa por atraparte, pero imagino que Inglaterra es más parecida que Tomoeda a lo que tiene en mente.

Como atrapada en una pesadilla vio como Shaoran se ponía tenso y luego depositaba la botella en el gabinete de bebidas Destellos de luz procedentes de la chimenea se desprendieron del cristal y la joven se asombró de que su mente pudiera percibir tales nimiedades cuando también se daba cuenta de la enormidad de lo que acababa de decir.

No había gentileza alguna en la forma como él sonrió al volverse a mirarla, y ella percibió en ese gesto una cualidad casi diabólica.

— Vaya, vaya — dijo Shaoran con suavidad —. Qué comentario tan revelador. No estarás celosa de Natzuki, espero.

Consternada por lo que le había provocado su lengua incontrolable, Sakura replicó con furia:

— ¿Celosa? ¿Por qué debía estarlo? ¿Porque se acuesta contigo? Fui yo la que rechazó esa oportunidad. . . ¿recuerdas?

Shaoran atravesó el cuarto en unas cuantas zancadas y la tomó por los brazos con violenta furia.

¡Con mil demonios! Nunca sabes cuándo callar, ¿verdad? masculló con voz ronca.

Ella pugnó por desasirse, con una mezcla de temor y furia, pero sus intentos parecieron acrecentar el fuego que podía ver ardiendo en las profundidades de los ojos masculinos.

¡Basta, Sakura! — Shaoran la sacudió como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y, en un paroxismo de amargura, ella alzó una mano para arañarle el rostro. El apartó con presteza la cara y luego, Sakura lo oyó mascullar una imprecación y vio cómo la ira descomponía sus facciones.

Era demasiado tarde para protestar o implorar clemencia y el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando él inclinó, lentamente, la cabeza hacia ella. La joven sólo pudo escuchar el crujir de los leños y el sonido agitado de su propia respiración. Un gemido se ahogó en su garganta cuando sintió la salvaje presión de los labios masculinos sobre los de ella.

No había nada de sensual o excitante en el beso; Shaoran la castigaba, la humillaba, pero a pesar de todo, ella pudo experimentar la oleada de pasión que ascendió por su cuerpo desde sus entrañas.

Pudo sentir los dientes de Shaoran contra sus labios y, se estremeció a la vez que él se valió de ellos para entreabrirle la boca. Cuando la lengua masculina irrumpió, invasora y posesiva, dentro de su boca, Sakura sintió que un fuego líquido le corría por las venas irregulares del corazón de Shaoran. Sin darse cuenta, sus brazos habían rodeado el cuello masculino. La lengua del médico le tocó los labios, y delineó sus contornos con la húmeda punta. Sakura percibió el estremecimiento que sacudió al doctor y apenas pudo reconocer la voz que murmuró, con acento casi dolorido, contra sus labios:

—Oh, Dios, Sakura... ¿Qué haces conmigo?

Su boca volvió a tomar la de ella, con suavidad esta vez, como si quisiera calmar con caricias el dolor anterior. Ella podría haberlo apartado con facilidad, pero no lo hizo, y se abandonó en cambio a la enervante oleada de placer que la arrastró fuera de la realidad, para sumirla en un ensueño sensual, embriagante.

Sakura. . . —susurró Shaoran contra sus labios.

Ella tembló en respuesta al tono de profundo deseo con que él pronunció su nombre. Podía percibir el calor de las manos masculinas donde éstas se habían posado y, bajo el corpiño, sus senos ansiaban, palpitantes, recibir caricias.

La boca de Shaoran ya no era punitiva al moverse sobre la de ella; toda la ira y el desprecio fueron opacados por el deseo que parecía envolverlos. Sin que él lo dijera, ella, presentir el deseo de Shaoran en la forma en que sus manos le acariciaban la espalda y la estrechaban Ella se apretó contra él, entregándose por completo a las manos del destino, demasiado anhelante para oponerse más.

—Sakura, no sabes lo que haces conmigo. Te he deseado durante tanto tiempo.

Las palabras susurradas provocaron que un estremecimiento recorriera la piel femenina y su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de Shaoran cuando la boca del médico se deslizó, ardiente, por la suave columna de su cuello. El hombre lanzó un gemido ahogado y murmuró con voz densa:

— Déjame hacerte el amor, Sakura, Déjame demostrar cuánto te deseo —sus manos buscaron los botones, en la espalda del vestido y su cuerpo se puso tenso cuando ella se apartó un poco.

Sakura no pudo dejar de sonrojarse levemente cuando lo vio contemplarla. Había una extraña tensión en el rostro de Shaoran y contra su pecho, la joven podía percibir el latir acelerado sus ojos eran brasas encendidas de pasión.

—Déjame desvestirte —suplicó él con suavidad.

Sakura se había detenido ante un hilo de luz proyectado por el fuego y, de repente, la expresión del médico se ensombreció. El temor, ante el recuerdo de su primer rechazo, inmovilizó a Sakura.

— ¿Qué sucede, Shaoran? —preguntó con voz trémula.

—Es este maldito vestido.

Ella lo miró con azoro y consternación.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—El te lo compró —replicó el hombre con dolorida furia—. Eso es lo que tiene de malo — se acercó a ella, con el rostro descompuesto por la ira mientras ponía una mano en el escote y luego rasgaba el corpiño con un violento tirón.

Demasiado aturdida y horrorizada para desmentirlo, Sakura sólo pudo ver, con ojos dilatados, la destrucción que él había causado.

¡Shaoran!

— ¡Quítatelo, por Dios! —bramó él—. No quiero verte vestida con eso… No soporto saber que. . . —lanzó un ronco gemido, arrancándole el vestido con violencia hasta que éste cayó en un des garrado montón a los pies de la joven.

Por lo que pareció una eternidad, Sakura permaneció inmóvil, como paralizada. La luz de la chimenea delineaba con delicadeza el contorno de sus níveos pechos, pero ella apenas se percató de la expresión en los ojos de Shaoran mientras los contemplaba en su rotunda perfección, coronados con la palpitante provocación de los pezones erectos.

—Sakura, eres tan bella. . . Más de lo que había imaginado

—se acercó a la joven y la alzó en brazos, apartándola de los despojos del vestido—. Y pensar que te rechacé — cerró los ojos y ella lo vio tragar saliva —. ¿Todavía me odias por eso? — sus dedos parecieron temblar ligeramente mientras recorrían la suave columna del cuello femenino para luego posarse bajo su barbilla y hacerla levantar la mirada hacia él.

¿Odiarlo? Ella clavó la mirada en los ojos refulgentes de él y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Los ojos masculinos siguieron con avidez ese movimiento, y el calor invadió las entrañas de la joven cuando él la estrechó más y le permitió percibir la firme evidencia de su deseo. Shaoran deslizó las manos por las caderas de la joven, y frotó su cuerpo contra ella. Luego inclinó la cabeza y la besó con una pasión abrumadora.

El cuerpo femenino se rindió a la caricia, mientras sus pechos quedaban aprisionados contra el duro torso masculino.

Shaoran la apartó por un momento, para despojarse de su chaqueta. En el fino algodón de la camisa, Sakura pudo ver dibujada la firmeza de los músculos y, como por propio acuerdo, sus dedos comenzaron a desabotonar la prenda. Perdida en su arrobamiento, de repente se dio cuenta de la tensión de su compañero.

Un leve rubor le tiñó las mejillas al notar la forma en que él la miraba.

—Dios mío, no sabes cuánto esperaba esto —gruñó él, ronco. Sus manos la tocaron, deslizándose con lentitud sobre sus flancos hasta englobarle los pechos. Avasalladoras oleadas de placer la sacudieron y sus senos se tornaron más turgentes y anhelantes bajo las palmas masculinas. Se estremeció de exquisito placer cuando los pulgares se movieron, incitantes, sobre los erectos pezones.

¿Te gusta?

La voz de Shaoran le resultaba desconocida, ronca, densa por la pasión, incitante y acariciadora.

—Cielo santo, casi me volví loco de deseos de hacer esto hace años. . . ¿Lo sabías?

Un estremecimiento y un gemido ahogado fueron la respuesta de ella, y no opuso resistencia cuando él la cargó y llevó hasta el sofá, donde la depositó con toda suavidad. Luego la tomó entre sus brazos.

La luz del fuego recortaba los planos del rostro masculino, y Sakura alargó los dedos, casi con timidez, para acariciarle las facciones. Shaoran tomó esa mano entre las suyas y le besó la palma abierta.

— Sakura, te necesito mucho. . . Tócame. . . Desnúdame.

¿Quién de los dos temblaba cuando él se llevó la mano de la joven hacia el pecho, y la ayudó a desabrocharle la camisa? Bajo la punta de sus dedos, Sakura pudo sentir la piel de Shaoran, tibia y firme. Lo sintió temblar un poco cuando deslizó la mano bajo la tela de la camisa y le acarició con suavidad el velludo torso. Un gemido ronco escapó de la garganta masculina y la joven hizo lo que había deseado durante mucho tiempo: puso la boca contra la firme columna del cuello del médico y la recorrió con la punta de la lengua.

La reacción de Shaoran sobrepasó las más locas fantasías de la joven; nunca se había atrevido a pensar que respondería con tan desatada pasión a sus caricias.

Terminó de desabotonarle la camisa, apartó la tela y, deslizándola por los musculosos brazos, se la quitó por completo.

Sintió que los dedos del médico se enredaban entre su cabello cuando, con deliberada lentitud, ella le acarició cada palmo de piel. La punta de sus dedos recorrió todo lo largo de la línea de vello que descendía hasta la firmeza del vientre y luego, su mano se posó allí, posesiva. Sakura quería tocarlo todo, sin la restricción de la ropa, pero la timidez la abrumó. No tenía experiencia en desvestir a un hombre y como temía romper el delicado hechizo que los envolvía con su torpe inexperiencia, dejó, simplemente, que su mano permaneciera allí, inmóvil, mientras su boca recorría la piel que cubría los duros músculos del torso y su lengua humedeció, de manera tentativa, un oscuro y plano pezón viril.

Lo sintió moverse y frotarse contra ella mientras él deslizaba las manos por sus caderas y muslos, antes de volver a ascender para meterlas bajo el satén de sus bragas, acariciar la rotunda suavidad de su trasero y apretarla contra él.

La tensión que invadió el bajo vientre de la joven fue sobrecogedora y familiar. Lo había deseado antes de esa manera, pero nunca con tan inmediata intensidad. La lógica y la razón estaban suspendidas, sólo imperaba el instinto.

— Tengo que sentirte contra mí. . . toda — susurró Shaoran, al tiempo que la soltaba y incorporaba.

Ella no pudo mirarlo, pero oyó el sonido metálico de la cremallera de sus pantalones y el susurro de la tela al caer al suelo.

Shaoran regresó a ella envuelto en sombras, tenso y viril, la viva encarnación de todas sus fantasías femeninas. La penumbra ocultaba todavía gran parte del cuerpo masculino mientras él se acuclillaba en el suelo, a los pies de la joven, y le tomaba con una mano el talón mientras la otra se ocupaba de los ligueros que le sujetaban las medias.

Sakura pudo percibir la tensión del médico ante la innegable respuesta de su cuerpo al contacto de las manos masculinas. La despojó lentamente de las medias y sus dedos le dedicaron enloquecedoras caricias en la parte interior de los muslos, mientras la despojaba de sus prendas.

Por fin, ambos estuvieron desnudos y él permaneció acuclillado ante ella, contemplándola con sus ojos ámbares, profundos y oscurecidos por la pasión Ella tembló con una mezcla de pudor y deseo. Shaoran alargó una mano y le acarició la curva del cuello, y luego la deslizó por el hombro.

— Perfecto —musitó—. Sencillamente perfecto.

Y luego, todavía acuclillado, la abrazó y besó como ella siempre había deseado; su boca fue tierna y posesiva, ávida y paciente.

—Te deseo tanto. ¡No sabes cuánto! —las manos viriles habían encontrado sus senos y los acariciaban con suavidad y lentitud; luego la boca del médico se posó sobre la piel de los pechos y se movió con infinita lentitud hasta que la joven estuvo a punto de gritar de deseo, y cuando ella sintió la tibieza de los labios masculinos sobre la turgencia palpitante de un pezón, hundió las uñas en la espalda de Shaoran y sordos gemidos brotaron de su garganta mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar, sacudida por una súbita excitación y deseo.

Cuando la lengua del hombre tocó la punta del otro pezón, circundando con suaves movimientos la rosada piel, ella no pudo controlarse más y lanzó un grito de placer.

—Casi podría decirse que nadie te ha tocado así —observó él, con voz apenas audible—. ¿Te gusta esto, Sakura? —Su tono era profundo, ronco, como si estuviera drogado o ebrio, mientras le acariciaba el pezón, esta vez con más rudeza—. ¿Y esto, te gusta esto? —las palabras casi se perdieron cuando él presionó la boca abierta sobre la piel palpitante de la joven y comenzó a succionar un pecho con salvaje fiereza. Espasmos de placer la hicieron arquear el cuerpo y brotaron de su garganta una serie de suaves gemidos de deleite, mientras se apretaba, ávida y anhelante, contra la candente boca masculina, abandonándose sin reservas a la sensualidad de su propia naturaleza.

Una y otra vez, Shaoran acarició las erectas puntas rosadas hasta que ella se movió de manera convulsiva, abrumada por el placer.

—Debería llevarte al lecho —dijo él, ronco, cuando la levanté del sofá para ponerla a su lado sobre la alfombra, frente al fuego —. Pero no puedo esperar más.

Era ella la que se encontraba entre sombras ahora, mientras que el fuego revelaba la tensa impaciencia del cuerpo masculino. La joven se estremeció, sus ojos y manos fueron atraídos de forma irresistible hacia la perfección del cuerpo de su amado; ansiaba tocarlo, pero se sentía casi temerosa de hacerlo.

— Dios. . . Sakura!. . . Sí. . . Sí! —gimió él contra los labios de la chica al notar que el deseo brillaba en los ojos de ésta y le tomó la mano para posarla contra su cuerpo.

Bajó los dedos, Sakura pudo percibir el violento palpitar del deseo masculino, y sorprendida, lo miró a los ojos mientras su mano lo acariciaba con creciente osadía.

—No puedo más, Sakura. . . Te necesito —Shaoran hablaba como si alguien le apretara la garganta.

El cuerpo de la joven acogió el peso del cuerpo masculino cuando él se movió para colocarse entre sus piernas. La sangre se agolo en las sienes de la joven. ¡Lo deseaba mucho! Movió las caderas, retorciéndose impaciente contra él y lo escuchó aspirar profundo. La mano del médico recorrió su cuerpo una vez más, aún en la cumbre del deseo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba lista para la culminación de sus pasiones.

Nadie la había tocado de manera tan íntima, pero no sintió pudor alguno ni vaciló. Estaba anhelante e impaciente debido a delicada caricia de los dedos sobre el centro de su feminidad.

—Shaoran. . . —gimió a la vez que él se disponía a poseerla.

—Sí. . . sí —gruñó él hombre, en un murmullo torturado.

Sakura sintió la portentosa fusión de sus cuerpos; el de ella era inexperto, pero estaba ansiosa de recibir al hombre amado; el de Shaoran era diestro, pero controlado, dominado por ese afán del buen amante que busca dar placer a la vez que lo recibe.

Sakura se percató de todas estas cosas a pesar de la bruma de deseo que la envolvía y nublaba su mente, y también reconoció la instintiva tensión de unos músculos no acostumbrados a tan íntima presión.

De inmediato, notó la leve vacilación de Shaoran, pero la realidad había quedado oscurecida mucho tiempo antes y sus caderas oscilaron y se movieron, apremiantes; sus piernas lo rodearon, reteniéndolo contra ella, de modo que él se vio obligado a proseguir su avance hasta provocarle el agudo, aunque breve dolor de la iniciación, conduciéndola después a un lugar más allá de todos los límites conocidos por ella, donde ambos pudieron compartir el explosivo éxtasis que corrió como lava a través de sus cuerpos, haciéndolos convulsionar en delirantes espasmos, hasta quedar exhaustos y debilitados.

Desde muy lejos Sakura oyó que Shaoran susurraba su nombre. Pudo sentir las lágrimas de dicha que corrían por sus mejillas cuando abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

— Por Dios, Sakura, es demasiado tarde para llorar —dijo él con cierta aspereza, pero la joven estaba sumida en un placentero limbo y no percibió el enfado que endurecía la voz de su amante. Se fue hundiendo en un delicioso sopor, profundo, tibio y oscuro.

Despertó cuando él se incorporó para ponerle unas almohadas detrás de la cabeza, y cubrirla con su camisa. Sakura pudo aspirar su aroma y quiso abrazarlo, pero él se apartó y permaneció de pie frente a ella para ponerse los pantalones, con ceño severo.

—Shaoran, por todos los Dioses. . . ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen? —ella notó la censura en su voz y la resintió—. ¡Por Dios, cómo pudiste ser tan torpe! ¡Si deseabas tanto a un hombre!

Fue como si hubiera clavado un puñal en el corazón de la joven, quien lo miró con desconsuelo.

—Fuiste tú quien me sedujo —le recordó ella con voz entrecortada. Se sentía en desventaja acostada allí, cubierta sólo por una camisa—. Por favor, dame la ropa.

Shaoran se la entregó; casi le lanzó el vestido. El frente estaba desgarrado hasta la cintura. ¿Cómo iba a explicar eso a los de la agencia teatral?

— Lamento lo de tu vestido.

Parecía más indiferente que arrepentido y Shaoran sintió que la ira la invadía.

—Yo lo lamento más. Estabas equivocado, ¿sabes? No fue un regalo de David. ¡Lo alquilé!

— Entonces, por supuesto, pagaré los daños.

Shaoran no podía creer que minutos antes hubiesen compartido la más maravillosa experiencia que podía experimentar dos seres humanos. Era como salir de un sueño encantador para entrar en una pesadilla.

—No debí hacerte el amor —dijo Shaoran con voz seca—. No tenía derecho. Si hubiera sabido que eras virgen.

Consternada, humillada y ofendida por sus palabras, Sakura replicó, en un impulso de rabia:

— Eso es cuestión de dos, Shaoran. Yo no debí permitir que me hicieras el amor; puedes atribuirlo a mi frustración por haber perdido a Yue.

¿Qué? ¿Perderlo?

—Sí; él y Nakuru se irán a vivir a los Estados Unidos.

¿Quieres decir que le ofreciste tu virginidad como cebo y ahora que la ha rechazado, decidiste que podías usarme para satisfacer tu deseo físico, como podrías haberte valido de cualquier otro?

—Nos usamos uno al otro, ¿o no? —Retrucó ella con una rígida sonrisa—. Supongo que yo no fui más que una sustituta de Natzuki.

—Natzuki busca el matrimonio. . . un segundo esposo. No puedo darle eso.

Shaoran parecía distraído, como si no le diera mucha importancia al asunto, pero Sakura no se dejó engañar. Con el corazón constreñido, apartó la mirada de él.

—Creo que debo irme.

Shaoran pareció reacio a moverse.

—Tú. . . Yo. . . —frunció el ceño y la miró—. Si te lastimé de alguna forma.

Sakura sabía a qué se refería y sintió que le ardía el rostro. Después de todo, él era médico, pero de cualquier manera, se sintió ofendida por su tono frío y profesional después de haberla llevado a las cimas del éxtasis amoroso.

—Me encuentro bien —declaró con voz helada—. Ahora, quiero irme a casa.

— Te llevaré.

Había pasado con él poco más de una hora. La luz del porche estaba encendida, pero del cuarto de sus padres no provenía ruido alguno cuando ella entró, con sigilo, en la casa. Era mejor así; habría sido difícil encontrar una buena explicación para el vestido desgarrado. Cuando se lo hubo quitado, lo guardó con cuidado en la caja'

Ahora le dolía un poco el cuerpo, pero era una sensación voluptuosa, placentera, que le recordaba el placer que había experimentado y que tenía la tentación de revivir alguna vez.

Pero sabía que nunca se repetiría; Shaoran la había usado, nada más. Aunque no podía culparlo; después de todo, ella no hizo el intento de detenerlo. En realidad, podría decirse que lo había incitado de forma activa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La vida siguió su curso, pero para Sakura se convirtió en algo que debía ser tolerado más que disfrutado.

Su madre ya pasaba varias horas al día fuera de la cama y Sakura encontraba mayores dificultades en evitar el encuentro con Shaoran, cuando éste hacía sus visitas profesionales.

Todavía persistía en su memoria el recuerdo de su vergonzoso encuentro, al día siguiente de la noche de San Valentín. Ella esperó que él se mostrara igual de ansioso por esquivarla y Sakura le dijo sin darle tiempo de que hablara, que no quería volver a verlo. No podría soportar que Shaoran llegara a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y la compadeciera por ello.

Por suerte, la agencia que alquilaba los trajes pudo reparar el vestido y decidió que, si era sensata, apartaría de su mente los sucesos de aquella terrible noche.

El único problema era que, sin importar cuán firme fuera consigo misma durante el día, por la noche, al dormir perdía por completo el control y soñaba una y otra vez con Shaoran, y con frecuencia despertaba bañada en lágrimas. Una mañana, la señora Kinomoto había comentado sobre la palidez y pérdida de peso de su hija, diciendo que parecía que fue ella la que estuvo enferma.

Pronto su madre podría prescindir de su ayuda. Originalmente, Sakura pensó en quedarse en Tomoeda y conseguir un empleo en Fukuoka o en Kioto, pero eso fue antes de saber que Shaoran había regresado a su pueblo natal.

Se daba cuenta de que sus padres estaban inquietos y preocupados por su repentino cambio, pero aunque una o dos veces Nadeshiko intentó conducir la conversación hacia el tema de Shaoran, Sakura se las ingenió para distraerla. Lo que sentía por él era demasiado doloroso para comentarlo con alguien.

Quizá si Nakuru no estuviera en Los Ángeles, habría hablado con ella. Apenas esa mañana, la joven recibió una carta de su amiga en la que le comunicaba la fecha esperada del nacimiento del bebé y también le decía que Yue aún no había podido encontrar una secretaria que la reemplazara.

Era demasiado tarde ahora para reconocer que quizá cometió un error en no haber ido con ellos. Sin embargo tomo esa decisión con la mejor de las intenciones

El fin de mes trajo nuevas nevadas y la certeza de que la noche de amor con Shaoran no tendría consecuencias Aunque por lógica debió sentirse aliviada por esto en el fondo percibió una sensación de fracaso y frustración, como si el hecho de no haber concebido al hijo del hombre que amaba la hiciera, de alguna forma, menos mujer.

Razonaba que lo último que podía desear era un hijo ilegítimo, pero de cualquier manera, cada vez que pensaba en ello experimeritaba una sensación de vacío interior.

— Shaoran preguntó ayer por ti — comentó su madre, observándola mientras permanecía inmóvil ante la ventana de la sala, contemplando con expresión distante el paisaje nevado—. Sakura, hija, ¿no quieres decirme qué pasa contigo? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Preguntó la señora Kinomoto, afligida, cuando la joven no respondió a su primer comentario—. No debes seguir así. Has perdido peso. . . te has vuelto reservada y melancólica. Shaoran tampoco se encuentra muy bien que digamos. Si han reñido, quizá podrían hablar y… —No se trata de una simple riña, mamá —repuso la joven con tono sombrío sin volverse La simple mención del nombre de Shaoran, era suficiente para llevar a sus ojos las ridículas lágrimas que vertía casi cada noche, cuando estaba a solas en su cuarto.

—Tu padre me dijo que Natzuki regresó a Londres.

La sensación que la embargó, una mezcla de esperanza y desazón, le advirtió lo vulnerable que era. Se dijo que la partida de Natzuki nada significaba y que, en todo caso, aun si la relación del médico con esa chica había terminado, de cualquier manera no había esperanza alguna de que Shaoran experimentara por ella lo que Sakura sentía por él.

Por los comentarios de su amante respecto al deseo de Natzuki de un segundo matrimonio, pudo percatarse del poco interés que el médico tenía en establecer un compromiso permanente, y Sakura lo amaba demasiado para convertirse en su compañera en una aventura sexual superficial.

—Hablando de Natzuki, escuché otro chisme sensacional sobre esa familia. Ni te lo imaginas. . . ¡El alcalde y la señora Sasaki van a casarse! Parece que él ha estado enamorado de la dama durante muchos años, pero que el padre de ella les había negado el permiso de casarse; la esposa del vicario me lo contó. La ceremonia tendrá lugar en la capilla privada de la casa mansión y después, habrá una pequeña celebración. Me parece una de las cosas más románticas que. He oído en mucho tiempo, ¿no crees?

Era romántico, y Sakura se alegró por la pareja, pero por alguna razón, saber de la dicha de otros sólo acrecentaba su propia desolación.

— Espero que no vaya a nevar pronto — oyó suspirar a Nadeshiko —. Tu padre y yo tenemos una cita para visitar a los Hopkins mañana. No los hemos visto desde antes de Navidad.

Helen y Bill Hopkins eran amigos de los Kinomoto de mucho tiempo atrás y vivían en Kioto. Habían pasado la Navidad y el Año Nuevo con la hija de ellos, en Osaka, pero regresaron recientemente y parecía que Shaoran había decidido que la señora Kinomoto ya se encontraba en condiciones de hacer el viaje.

—Estoy segura de que Helen estaría encantada de que nos acompañaras.

Sakura movió la cabeza.

—No, gracias, mamá. No me siento muy sociable por el momento. En realidad, ahora que te estás recuperando, creo que debo empezar a buscar un empleo. Tendré que empezar a revisar los periódicos de Tokio.

—Oh, pero. . . Sakura, tu padre y yo habíamos deseado que. . . Oh, bien, es tu vida, hija.

….

A la mañana siguiente, temprano, los Kinomoto emprendieron el camino hacia Osaka. Había pasado menos de una hora desde su partida cuando el cielo se ensombreció ominosamente y el viento sopló con más fuerza. Observando los primero copos de nieve, Sakura se estremeció y rezó para que sus padres llegaran a la casa de sus amigos sin contratiempos.

Media hora después sonó el teléfono y no se sorprendió cuando el señor Kinomoto le comunicó que habían decidido quedarse a pasar la noche en Osaka, en la casa de sus amigos.

—Me parece muy sensato, papá. Está nevando tanto que apenas puedo ver el sendero desde la ventana.

—Sí, es lo mismo acá, aunque apenas acaba de empezar. Los pronósticos del meteorológico son malos, y lo menos que necesita tu madre ahora es quedar atrapada en una tormenta de nieve. Sin embargo, se preocupa por ti, hija. ¿Estarás bien?

— Oh, papá, ya soy una adulta. He vivido sola durante muchos años, ¿recuerdas?

Oyó la risa divertida de su progenitor.

—Claro, hija. Pero ya sabes cómo son las madres.

…..

El día se alargaba interminable ante ella. Apenas era la hora del almuerzo, aunque afuera estaba oscuro y nevaba de manera tan intensa, que era imposible ver dónde terminaba la tierra y dónde comenzaba el cielo. El viento era tan fuerte que, cuando fue a abrir la puerta trasera para recoger más leños para la chimenea, la fuerza del aire le arrebató la puerta de las manos y la estrelló contra la pared con un ruido ensordecedor.

La nieve se había acumulado ya ante la puerta y Sakura tuvo que regresar para ponerse las botas, antes de salir a buscar los leños que necesitaba.

Se estaba sacudiendo la nieve de los pantalones cuando oyó el ruido del motor de un auto. Miró hacia el sendero de entrada y vio la silueta azul de un Land Rover a través de la ventisca. El vehículo se detuvo frente a la verja y, el conductor descendió.

Incluso enfundado en un grueso abrigo de lana, Sakura reconoció a Shaoran. Llevaba la cabeza descubierta y su cabello era revuelto por el viento.

¿Qué hacía allí?

—Sakura, necesito tu ayuda —dijo, al encontrarse con ella en el umbral de la puerta frontal.

Ella lo miró con fijeza, sin responder.

— Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo. Una de mis pacientes ha iniciado un trabajo de parto prematuro; vive en una de las casas de la colina y no podré llevarla a tiempo al hospital. Por suerte, en el garaje de tomoeda me prestaron este Land Rover que me ha servido para movilizarme.

—Pero.-. . Yo no puedo ayudar — dijo Sakura con voz incierta—. No tengo preparación médica.

—No te quiero para eso —repuso Shaoran con cierta impaciencia—. Deseo que ayudes cuidando a los hijos de la señora. Su esposo está en el monte, con sus ovejas. Le pediría a tu madre que los cuidara, pero.

—Mamá y papá no están en casa. Se quedarán en Osaka, con unos amigos.

Fue un trayecto espeluznante hasta la casa, apenas a unos seis kilómetros de la casa de los Kinomoto, pero la cabaña estaba muy arriba en las colinas y, en consecuencia, más expuesta a las inclemencias del clima.

Tres veces el Land Rover se atascó en la nieve, y Shaoran tuvo que salir y usar palas y arena para que pudiera avanzar otra vez.

Sakura apenas podía creer que lo lograrían cuando, por fin, Shaoran detuvo el vehículo frente a la casa.

Dos pequeñas cabezas asomaron por la puerta trasera a la vez que la joven se bajo de la camioneta. Los niños eran gemelos, sin duda, decidió la chica y siguió a Shaoran al interior de la casa. La cocina estaba calentada por el fuego de una enorme estufa, y la aflicción en el rostro de la mujer, sentada frente a ella, contaba toda la historia.

—Lamento el retraso —se disculpó Shaoran—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Sakura casi pudo sentir en su cuerpo el espasmo de dolor que contrajo el rostro de la mujer, cuando ésta se inclinó hacia adelante.

Pasaron varios segundos antes que pudieran- hablar.

—No creo que tarde mucho. No sabe cuánto me alegra que ha ya venido, doctor —miró -a Sakura por primera vez cuando ésta se acerco La mujer le dirigió una débil sonrisa

—Traje a Sakura para que cuide a los niños —explicó el médico, mientras consultaba su reloj de pulsera; medía la frecuencia de las contracciones sin duda pensó Sakura con nerviosismo Nunca había tenido mucho trato con niños y jamás había estado presente durante el nacimiento de uno — Tengo todo listo arriba doctor — informo la mujer embarazada —Muy bien, señora Akido, estaré con usted en un minuto.

¿Podrás arreglártelas aquí abajo? —preguntó el médico a Sakura y sonrió de manera tranquilizadora a los tres chiquillos que lo miraban con diferentes grados de desconcierto y temor

— Mami va a tener nuestro bebé — dijo a media voz la mayor de ellos. —Sí, eso creo. ¿No debo hervir agua o algo? —preguntó Sakura.

Shaoran rió.

— No.

Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que Sakura no lo había escuchado reír con naturalidad y pudo sentir que su corazón se aligeraba en respuesta, al recordar aquellos días más inocentes en los que se había conformado sólo con su amistad.

Mantener a los chicos ocupados no fue una tarea demasiado difícil. Estaban bien educados y el hecho de que la joven fuera una desconocida los inhibió un poco pero cuando Sakura vio el tablero de Serpientes y escaleras y sugirió que jugaran a eso los chicos comenzaron a relajarse.

De vez en cuando, Sakura alzaba la mirada hacia el piso superior rezando en silencio porque todo resultara bien para la señora Akido y su bebé.

Cuando la mujer gritó, los gemelos alzaron la mirada con temor y uno de los pequeños se acurrucó, asustado, en el regazo de Sakura. Ella le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

—Mami grita.

La joven lo miró, sin saber qué hacer o decir, pero Hikari, la mayor, salió a su rescate, diciendo con la sensatez de una adulta en miniatura:

— No te preocupes . . . es como cuando Betsy tuvo sus cachorros.

Era una forma de ver la situación, se dijo Sakura con ironía, y por supuesto, los niños de una granja debían estar habituados a los alumbramientos.

El tiempo pareció alargarse mientras Sakura esperaba, en temeroso silencio. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaba en nacer un niño? Se puso de pie y se acerco a la estufa buscando más combustible. Cuando regresó, los gemelos le pidieron algo de beber y con la ayuda de Hikari, les sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja. Apenas los había reunido para reanudar el juego de Serpientes y escaleras, cuando otro grito desgarrador de la madre rompió el silencio.

Sakura contuvo el aliento, abrazando a los gemelos, mientras Hikari, más estoica, se conformó con pararse muy cerca de la joven.

Desde el descanso de la escalera, escuchó que Shaoran la llamaba y Sakura, aturdida, se levantó y se apresuró a atravesar el cuarto.

¿Puedes venir un momento, Sakura?

El médico parecía calmado, aunque apremiante.

Luego de tranquilizar a los pequeños, la joven subió de prisa por la escalera.

Kaede Akido estaba acostada, con el rostro contraído y el oscuro cabello adherido a su frente y sienes por el sudor Sakura experimentó una profunda compasión al escuchar sus gemidos

— ¿Que sucede? —pregunto al médico con ansiedad— Shaoran, yo.

—Está bien. Todo lo que quiero es que permanezcas a la cabecera de Kaede para que te sujete una mano ¿Puedes hacerlo? La mujer se retorcía y gritaba y Sakura olvidó su temor.

—Moja un lienzo en agua fría, para que le limpies la cara— instruyó el médico.

Cuando se sentó en el borde del lecho siguiendo las instrucciones de Shaoran, y sintió que las uñas de Kaede se hundían en su carne, incluso Sakura, en su ignorancia, supo que el alumbramiento era inminente.

Una oleada de amor y respeto la invadió al escuchar que Shaoran exhortaba y tranquilizaba a la parturienta. Lo miró, observando la total concentración de su rostro antes de volverse a limpiar el rostro húmedo de la mujer con el paño—Sólo un esfuerzo más, Kaede. Puedes hacerlo. Otro.

Un temor reverente invadió a Sakura cuando, como hipnotizada, contempló el momento maravilloso del nacimiento de un ser humano. El hecho de que el bebé estuviera amoratado y cubierto de coágulos y moco, no reducía en absoluto su pasmo y admiración ante lo que acababa de presenciar y si alguien le hubiera preguntado cómo era la criatura habría respondido sin titubear "Bellísima".

En su aturdimiento y asombro oyó que Shaoran decía con tono cansado aunque satisfecho.

— Felicitaciones, Kaede; tienes otra hija.

Desde su lugar en la cama, Sakura observó, con fascinación, cómo el médico colocaba a la diminuta nena sobre el vientre de su madre. Había lágrimas en los ojos de Kaede Akido cuando alargó una mano para tocar la cabeza húmeda de su hija.

—Sakura, ¿por qué no bajas y nos preparas una taza de té?

—sugirió Shaoran con voz apacible. Por un momento, ella permaneció inmóvil, contemplándolo y luego, como saliendo de un sueño, salió del cuarto y fue a la cocina.

Abajo, los niños la miraron con ojos dilatados e interrogantes, y Hikari preguntó al fin.

¿Ya llegó nuestro nuevo bebé?

—Ya es una niña —informó Sakura— Su madre necesita dormir ahora pero en cuanto haya descansado podrán subir a verla.—Estás llorando —acusó uno de los gemelos y cuando ella se llevó una mano a los ojos humedecidos Sakura se percató de que en efecto, lloraba. Se sentía privilegiada y llena de regocijo por haber podido presenciar la magia de un nacimiento. Era algo que recordaría toda su vida.

De manera involuntaria, se llevó una mano al vientre y volvió a experimentar la oleada de desolación que la había embargado cuando supo que no iba a tener un hijo de Shaoran.

Permanecieron en la casa hasta que regresó el esposo de Kaede. Había cesado la tormenta de nieve y el viento comenzaba a amainar. Katashi Akido les dio las gracias, con lágrimas en los ojos, y Sakura se sintió avergonzada de que le agradeciera lo poco que hizo. Los niños ya habían visto a su madre y a su nueva hermana, y Hikari indicaba a sus hermanos, con tono solemne, que no debían tocar a los bebés con las manos sucias.

Había oscurecido cuando Shaoran y Sakura salieron de la casa; la nieve comenzaba ya a congelarse. La joven se estremeció.

Les llevó casi una hora regresar a su casa y, al avistar finalmente la desviación que llevaba el camino, Sakura se puso tensa cuando buscó, en vano, una espiral de humo proveniente de la chimenea de la sala. Al percibir su tensión, Shaoran la miró.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Creo que se apagó el fuego de la chimenea de la sala.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

—Si es así, la casa estará hecha una nevera.

— Pero tenemos calefacción central — le recordó ella cuando el médico detuvo la camioneta frente a la puerta. La chica trató de bajar del vehículo mientras hablaba, pero Shaoran se le anticipó y antes que ella pudiera descender, él estaba del otro lado, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a descender.

Sakura lo siguió al interior de la casa, con el corazón agitado. Vio que Shaoran revisaba el aparato de calefacción central, buscando sin duda el piloto.

— Más vale que vengas conmigo a mi casa — informó al incorporarse—. Si te dejo aquí, te congelarás.

¿No se molestará Natzuki? —se oyó preguntar Sakura, con voz áspera.

Los ojos de Shaoran se endurecieron.

— ¿Por qué tendría que molestarse? —Inquirió él con frialdad - Eres la hija de unos viejos amigos, y no puedo permitir que pases la noche en una casa helada cuando la temperatura sigue descendiendo aún más y estando mi casa apenas a unos cientos de metros de aquí.

—Quizá tampoco tu calefacción central está funcionando—sugirió Sakura, con irritación. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Que él negara que Natzuki tenía derecho a cuestionar sus decisiones?

—Es muy factible —aceptó él con voz serena; demasiado pausada para gusto de Sakura—. Sin embargo, al contrario que tú, tuve la sensatez de asegurarme de que todos los fuegos estuvieron encendidos antes de salir.

—Yo también lo habría hecho —respondió Sakura de inmediato a su provocación —. Los hubiera encendido si no me hubieses sacado de mi casa como lo hiciste.

De repente, el rostro de Shaoran se relajó en una amplia sonrisa; un gesto que recordó a la joven otras épocas más dichosas. Ella lo miró con enfado cuando él dijo, en son de broma:

—Siempre fuiste una terrible fierecilla, Sakura. Quizá eso tenga. Alguna relación con el color castaño cobrizo de tu pelo —le quitó la capucha del rompevientos y le acarició un rizo rebelde.

El calor ascendió por el cuerpo de la joven mientras se apartaba de él, nerviosa.

—Tienes diez minutos para recoger todo lo que puedas necesitar. ¿A qué hora esperas que regresen tus padres? —demandó luego Shaoran.

—No tengo idea. Iban a regresar esta noche, pero papá llamó para avisarme que, debido a la tormenta de nieve, tendrían que quedarse a pasar la noche en Osaka.

—Mmmmm. . . Bien, si me das el número de sus amigos, llamaré para decirles dónde estarás mientras recoges tus cosas.

Este era el hermano mayor que ella recordaba de sus días infantiles. Estaba dispuesta a protestar que podía cuidarse sola, pero mientras buscaba el número telefónico de los amigos de sus padres, comenzó a temblar debido al aire gélido.

Shaoran estaba colgando el receptor cuando ella descendió por la escalera, luego de haberse cambiado de ropa y guardado otra en un maletín.

—Tus padres estaban preocupados por ti. Trataron de llamar esta tarde, para ver si te encontrabas bien. Les expliqué la situación y tu madre dijo que no te preocuparas y que regresarían mañana, antes de la hora del almuerzo.

De modo que no tenía que preocuparse se dijo Sakura con ironía mientras permitía que Shaoran tomara de sus manos la valija y luego esperaba, con impaciencia, a que ella cerrara con llave la puerta trasera ¿Como se suponía que debía sentirse si se veía obligada a pasar la noche en la casa del hombre al que amaba y el cual no abrigaba por ella un sentimiento similar?

— La que podría preocuparse seria Natzuki si supiera que he pasado la noche en tu casa —observó la joven con ironía. Shaoran le lanzo una mirada de exasperación

— ¿Por que diablos debe importarle a Natzuki que pases o no la noche en mi casa? Después de todo, somos adultos conscientes, aunque tú no te comportes como tal.

Sakura se removió con inquietud en su asiento.

—No es mi culpa que todos en el pueblo piensen que tú y Natzuki son una pareja establecida — murmuró.

— Deja de decir tonterías, Sakura. Tal vez te consuele suponer que sublimé mi deseo de Natzuki al hacer el amor contigo, tal como tú exaltaste tu amor por Yue Tsukishiro, pero no me harás comulgar con tus ridículas ideas sólo para calmar tú conciencia.

—Pero sales con ella — ¿por qué diablos se mostraba tan persistente en el tema? Shaoran había dado vuelta hacia el sendero y Sakura pudo ver su casa, adelante, a la luz de los faros del auto.

— ¿Sí? Parece que sabes más que yo sobre nuestra relación — dijo él con sequedad -—. Creí que sólo estábamos juntos debido a las circunstancias.

—Pero tú.

A punto de recordarle que había ido a Londres con la otra mujer, Sakura se dio cuenta, de repente, de que estaba incursionando en terreno peligroso y opto por un prudente silencio

—Deja de buscar excusas, Sakura —agregó Shaoran con aspereza — Lo ocurrido entre nosotros ya sucedió y por mi parte no lo lamento.

Detuvo la camioneta con brusquedad. Cuando Sakura se enderezó en su asiento, pudo sentir que el corazón le latía con violencia contra el pecho.

— Estoy harto de soportar tus desaires. Siento no haber sido el hombre a quien querías entregar tu virginidad, lo lamento más de lo que imaginas — aseguró con voz fatigada y Sakura se percató en ese momento, con una punzada de culpabilidad, que él había tenido una tarde muy pesada —. Si quieres que me disculpe por haberte hecho el amor, o que diga que me arrepiento, temo que voy a negarte ese gusto.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Shaoran le dio la espalda; descendió del vehículo y se encaminó hacia la puerta de su casa sin ayudarla a bajarse de la camioneta o volverse a comprobar que lo seguía.

Ya había llegado hasta su puerta cuando ella se dio cuenta del frío que sentía y logró seguirlo, con paso torpe. Shaoran encendió la luz del vestíbulo y su claro resplandor revelo la tensión que contraía el rostro del médico Parecía esperar a que ella dijese algo pero que podía agregar ¿Que tampoco lamentaba haber hecho el amor con él? ¿Que estaría feliz de volver a estar entre sus brazos? ¿Que se encontraba dispuesta a aceptar una aventura superficial, aunque la destrozara por dentro?

— Shaoran. . . ¿no podríamos declarar una tregua, aunque sea sólo por esta noche?

Ella miro por largo rato sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña detrás de la negra cortina de pestañas La contemplaba casi como si resintiera tener que hacerlo casi como Sakura sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón y se humedeció con la lengua los labios resecos nerviosa ¡Dios no hagas eso! No están las cosas bastante mal ya para que te comportes de manera tan provocativa? — estallo él y masculló una imprecación ahogada mientras aproximaba su rostro al de ella Sakura se aparto con presteza y como hacia la helada penumbra exterior mientras esas palabras resonaban en su mente fundiendo el pasado con el presente y una vez más fue la adolescente vulnerable que había acudido a él con el regalo de su amor y deseo, para ser rechazada con crueldad.

¡Sakura! —lo oyó llamarla, pero el grito apenas penetró en el torbellino de sus pensamientos. La nieve era demasiado densa para que ella pudiera correr, pero avanzó con torpeza, sin saber adónde iba; lo único que importaba era huir.

Cuando Shaoran la alcanzó ella lanzó un grito angustiado y se volvió con brusquedad para apartarlo de un empujón pero patino y cayó de espaldas en la nieve, arrastrando con ella a Shaoran.

El peso del médico sobre ella le sacó el aire de los pulmones.

—¡Sakura! . . Oh, Dios, ¿estás bien?

Ella había comenzado a llorar y los sollozos la sacudían de manera incontrolable Pudo percibir la tibieza de las lagrimas sobre su rostro mientras Shaoran se incorporaba

El la levanto el tomo en brazos y la llevo al interior de la casa hasta su estudio.

La nieve cubría la ropa de la joven, y ella no pareció darse cuenta de ello cuando Shaoran la sentó frente al fuego y comenzó a despojarla de las botas.

—Sakura, lo siento. . . Lo siento. . . No quise. . . —sus palabras eran tensas, casi suplicantes y la chica se estremeció, protestando entre sollozos cuando él le quitó las medias y comenzó a frotarle los pies helados.

—Sakura, escúchame. . . fue mi mal humor. Nunca quise.

Ella lo oyó maldecir entre dientes y el sonido penetró en su mente aturdida. Lo miró con ojos inexpresivos.

—Vamos Hay que quitarte esta ropa húmeda —él le hablaba con suavidad, como si lo hiciera con una niña, y como tal, ella permaneció sentada dócil mientras él la dejaba cubierta sólo con la ropa interior, y luego la envolvía en una toalla grande y tibia—. Quédate aquí Iré a preparar una bebida caliente —instruyo por fin.

Cuando el regreso Sakura ya había recobrado el control Shaoran le ofreció una de las tazas de humeante café que llevaba en las manos.

— Lo siento — dijo ella en un murmullo—. Fue una estupidez hacer eso.

—Todos hacemos tonterías a veces —Shaoran parecía tan exhausto y demacrado, que ella quiso acunarle la cabeza entre sus pechos y consolarlo.

—Fue maravilloso. . . esta tarde —susurró Sakura casi con timidez, buscando un tema de conversación seguro—. Tan hermosa. . . esa niña era tan perfecta.

Algo en la cualidad nostálgica en su voz debió conmover a Shaoran, pues preguntó con suavidad:

— ¿Te gustaría tener hijos, Sakura?

Solo los tuyos La joven se sonrojo como si hubiera dado expresión a su pensamiento.

—Sí. . . me gustaría.

El rostro de Shaoran se ensombreció de repente Se puso de pie y la miró con intensidad.

—No es posible; me prometí no entremeterme, pero no puedo permitir que arruines tu vida sin hacer algo al respecto Piensa en todo lo que estás sacrificando al aferrarte a tu amor por Yue Tsukishiro. El no te dará hijos; no te ama a ese grado. Sin duda debes darte cuenta de eso. El ya tiene una mujer e hijos.

Sakura lo miró, reconfortada por el café caliente y extrañada por la intensidad en la voz del médico.

— ¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez, Shaoran?

El frunció el ceño y se apartó de la chica, de modo que su rostro quedó en la penumbra.

—Sí —su voz le pareció tensa a Sakura.

¿Y...Y ella te amaba? — ¿Por qué porfiaba en atormentarse?

—Alguna vez creí que me quería —las palabras parecieron arrancadas con dificultad de la garganta masculina—. Pero. Me equivoqué.

Alguna mujer en Estados Unidos quizá Tal vez esa era la razón por la que había regresado a su pueblo. Sin embargo, Sakura ya no podía preguntar más no tenía derecho y tampoco la fuerza para escuchar a Shaoran hablando de la mujer que había querido a quien quizás amaba todavía.

—Tengo algunos informes que llenar ¿te molestaría si trabajo un poco?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y lo observó encaminarse hacia su escritorio, donde se sentó. A los pocos segundos, estaba absorto por completo en lo que hacía, dejándola en libertad de contemplarlo a sus anchas.

Shaoran trabajó durante cerca de una hora, pero Shaoran no se había aburrido; el crujir de los leños en el fuego, los leves sonidos procedentes del escritorio, donde él trabajaba, y el simple hecho de estar allí, en su compañía, la llenaban de un placer teñido de melancolía. Se quedó dormida mientras él seguía ocupado, y no se percató del hecho de que Shaoran dejó su pluma para acercarse a mirarla con expresión pensativa La toalla había resbalado descubriendo la curva suave de un hombro. Cuando él se inclinó para volver a cubrirla, la joven despertó.

Se sobresaltó al verlo tan cerca.

¿Ya terminaste de trabajar?

— Ya — una leve sonrisa curvó los labios del médico — ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que prepare algo de comer?

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto y repuso con voz somnolienta.

—Creo que he perdido el apetito, a últimas fechas —por un momento, Shaoran la miró con fijeza y luego dijo, con voz tensa:

— Por Dios; Sakura, ¿no estarás?.

Cuando sus manos la tomaron por los hombros, ella enfrentó su mirada y adivinó lo que él pensaba.

—No… No estoy embarazada.

Era absurdo suponer que por un momento había visto que la desilusión ensombrecía los ojos de Shaoran y Sakura se dijo que empezar a imaginar cosas era muy mal síntoma.

— Cuando dije que eras provocativa no quise referirme a lo que te imaginaste sabes? — Aclaró Shaoran de improviso— ¿Quieres decir que no tratabas de recordarme que en alguna ocasión cometí el abominable pecado de provocarte? No sé que no era tu intención No me explico por que salí corriendo de esa manera. . . supongo que he tenido demasiadas impresiones este día — se estremeció ante el recuerdo de su actitud.

— ¿Tienes frío? — Las manos de Shaoran le frotaron los brazos a través de la toalla— Más vale que suba a encender el fuego en una de las habitaciones de otra forma te congelaras esta noche

— ¿Solo en una? ¿Y tú?

Por suerte, Shaoran no pareció percatarse de la ambigüedad de su pregunta

— Yo no tengo mucho frío; no necesito calefacción. Parece que poseo mi propio termostato natural — hizo una breve pausa — Tu maletín está en el vestíbulo ¿Quieres que lo traiga?

Ella asintió con una inclinación de la cabeza Mientras el encendía la calefacción ella podría ponerse algo de ropa Aunque nada había dicho a Shaoran incluso su sostén estaba empapado después de su caída en la nieve y ansiaba quitárselo.

Esperó hasta oír las pisadas de Shaoran en la escalera para quitarse la toalla y despojarse del húmedo sostén tembló un poco por el intenso frío.

Solo había llevado consigo una muda de ropa interior de modo que, después de un momento de vacilación, se puso un suéter grueso, con la esperanza de que su volumen ocultara el hecho de que no llevaba sostén.

Puso el que acababa de quitarse con el resto de la ropa mojada antes de ponerse una falda plisada, de lana. Shaoran se quedó unos momentos mirándola desde el umbral cuando regresó al estudio.

—Empieza a nevar otra vez —informó.

Casi en el momento en que pronunciaba esas palabras, las luces oscilaron y luego se apagaron. Afuera ululó el viento.

— ¡Lo que nos faltaba! — estallo el médico

¿Tienes linternas de pilas? —indagó Sakura con ironía.

— Es probable que haya alguna en el sótano, pero no quiero arriesgarme a allí y romperme la cabeza Tendremos que conformarnos con velas,

Velas y luz de chimenea; era muy íntimo, muy romántico, pensó Sakura.

¡Lo que a ella le faltaba!

— Cuéntame sobre los Estados Unidos

Shaoran estaba sentado frente a ella y, por un momento, mientras la miraba, la joven creyó que él había adivinado cómo la afectaba su cercanía.

—No hay mucho que contar —empezó a decir el médico; no obstante, algunas de las historias y anécdotas que le contó resultaron divertidas y, mientras escuchaba la joven rió y él también olvidando que la risa compartida era tan peligrosa como el silencio compartido. . . quizá más.

Cenaron estofado de carne y verduras que Shaoran había preparado y servido, negándose a que Sakura lo ayudara y luego, mientras envolvía con las manos una taza de humeante chocolate Sakura sintió que la embargaba un delicioso sueño Dejo la tasa sobre una mesita y se reclinó contra el respaldo de su sillón. Sólo cerraría los ojos un momento.

Media hora después seguía dormida Shaoran se inclino para mirarla y la tomo en brazos Ella se desperezo un poco y se acurruco contra él con un suspiro de satisfacción Los brazos masculinos la ciñeron más estrechamente y Shaoran frunció el ceño.

Arriba, en el cuarto que él le había preparado, la luz de la chimenea danzaba en los muros, iluminando los diseños florales del papel tapiz.

Ella depositó sobre la cama y luego añadió más leños al fuego, antes de regresar al lado de la joven. No podía dejarla dormir con la ropa puesta.

Sakura despertó y lo miró con los ojos nublados por el sueño mientras el empezaba a quitarle el suéter La joven tiro de la prenda y se la apretó contra el cuerpo, en ademán de protesta.

—Sakura no puedes dormir vestida Mira te traje tu ropa de dormir.

Aturdida por el sueño la joven trato de recordar porque era tan importante que Shaoran no la despojara del suéter pero fue un esfuerzo demasiado grande, de manera que dejó que se lo quitara y solo recordó la razón cuando sintió el aire frió sobre los pechos desnudos.

Ella vio su expresión al mirarla, y sintió su propia respuesta a esa expresión hambrienta en el vientre.

No se asombró cuando Shaoran se acercó para tomarla entre sus brazos parte de ella había esperado que la tocara esa noche. . . lo habla esperado y deseado.

Sus labios se unieron con suavidad a los de él, y su piel se deleitó en la sensación del contacto de las manos que la recorrían anhelantes podía percibir el palpitar del corazón de Shaoran y supo que el de ella latía con igual frenesí. Había deseo y ansiedad en la forma como él la besaba, y no pudo negar una respuesta a esa pasión.

—Sakura déjame permanecer contigo esta noche —susurro el contra su piel, mientras besaba la delicada curva del cuello femenino—. Te deseo tanto.

Irónicamente, si Shaoran no hubiera hablado, ella habría ido al infierno mismo con el pero el sonido casi angustioso de su voz había roto el delicado hechizo y Sakura se aparto del médico dominada por la tensión y emoción.

—No puedo.

— ¿Por qué? —La voz de su amante brotó densa y torturada— ¿Es a causa de él? —el rostro del doctor se contrajo y Sakura se sobrecogió al reconocer los celos en el brillo siniestro de los ojos masculinos—. Es posible que lo ames, Sakura, pero no puedes tenerlo. Además, es a mí a quien deseas. -

Le acarició un seno para subrayar su aseveración y la sensación obligó a la joven a lanzar un gemido de placer.

—Déjame permanecer contigo esta noche. . . —repitió Shaoran, suplicante.

—No —la negativa escapó de la garganta de la angustiada joven Eso era demasiado ya no podía mentir más — No entiendes Shaoran. No amo a Yue, nunca lo he querido. . . Es cierto que él me deseó durante algún tiempo, tal como desea a miles de mujeres; y no niego que es atractivo, pero nunca lo he amado.

Shaoran la contemplo con dureza mas ella le sostuvo la mirada hasta que él quedó convencido de que no mentía. El médico pareció ponerse más tenso y luego dijo con voz sofocada

—Si no lo amas, entonces por qué?. .

Ella no lo dejó terminar.

— ¿No puedes adivinarlo? No deseo tener sólo una relación sexual contigo. Shaoran. . . — lo vio respingar ante esas palabras. Parecía ofendido, lastimado—. No puedo acostarme más contigo; no deseo comprometerme en una aventura pasajera, porque eso me destrozaría. Te amo demasiado.

Ya lo había dicho ¡Ahora la dejaría en paz! Se aparto de él volviéndole la espalda, y esperó escuchar la puerta al cerrarse cuando el saliera Shaoran tenía su propio código de honor ya que sabía la verdad, entenderla. De modo que ella esperó, tensa y peligrosamente cerca de perder su frágil control. Cuando él la toco respingó como si hubiera sido quemada por un carbón ardiente, Shaoran la hizo volverse hacia él.

— Quiero que me expliques bien esto — pidió el médico con lentitud Respiraba con agitación como si controlara con dificultad una oleada interior de furia — ¿No quieres acostarte conmigo porque me amas?

Por primera vez en su vida Sakura tuvo miedo de Shaoran no reaccionaba como ella había supuesto Parecía enfadado violenta y peligrosamente enfadado y la miraba con una expresión que le puso piel de gallina.

¿Es eso lo que dices?

— Sí.

La soltó de forma tan inesperada que ella se fue de espaldas sobre la cama sin dejar de mirarlo con expresión azorada El tenia la mirada fija en el techo y respiraba con dificultad.

—No puedo creerlo —su voz era monótona y dura.

— ¿Por qué supones que hice el amor contigo? — preguntó Sakura con voz trémula, insegura—. Te aseguro que no fue por algo que tuviera relación con Yue.

— Todos estos años luché contra mí, contra el impulso de regresar. . . Me decía que lo que habías sentido era sólo un enamoramiento de adolescente. Me mantuve en contacto con tus padres, traté de sonsacarles toda la información que fuera posible Pensé que eras feliz en Londres la mujer profesional que daba prioridad a su trabajo y ponía en segundo plano al amor Trate por todos los medios de olvidarte y convencerme de que no estaba loco por haberme enamorado de una niña de diecisiete años ¿Tienes idea de lo que sufrí? Me sentía como una especie de de pervertido ¿Que pudo hacerte pensar que lo que deseaba era tener un amorío pasajero contigo?

Ella estaba demasiado estupefacta para hablar.

— Yo. . . Tú sólo. . . Tú sólo dijiste que. . Que me deseabas. . . y yo creí que era sólo sexo. . Me dijiste, cuando mencioné a Natzuki, que no te interesaba el matrimonio Y…

—¡Y por supuesto que con ella no me interesaba, en absoluto! Sólo ha habido una mujer en mi vida con la que he querido casarme. . . y ésa eres tú.

Extendió los brazos hacia ella y la estrechó contra su pecho. Su voz brotó ahogada contra el cabello de la joven.

— Sakura. . . mi amor. . . Al pensar en lo cerca que estuvimos de perdernos. . . Esta noche, cuando dijiste que no querías hacer el amor conmigo. . . — calló de repente y la abrazó con una angustia incontenible.

—No podía hacer el amor contigo; tenía miedo de lo que podría revelar si eso sucedía ¿De verdad me has amado durante todos estos años? —la voz le temblaba por la emoción.

La sonrisa de Shaoran fue maliciosa.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre cuánto? —Rió con suavidad al observar la expresión de la joven—. Cuando tenías diecisiete, yo contaba con veinticinco años; era lo bastante maduro para saber lo que quería de la vida, lo bastante mayor para que me aterrorizaran mis sentimientos por ti. Una de las razones por las que fui a los Estados Unidos, fue porque no podía confiar en mí, no me creía capaz de controlarme para no iniciar una relación para la que tú no estabas preparada. Habría sido demasiado fácil valerme de tus sentimientos de adolescente para persuadirte de que te casaras conmigo; pero sabía que no estaba bien, que no era correcto.

Le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar y ella lo atrapó entre los dientes mordisqueando con suavidad sus ojos se dilataron cuando percibió el profundo suspiro que lo sacudió

— Lo primero que voy a hacer, cuando esta nieve nos permita salir es conseguir una licencia matrimonial — anuncio Shaoran con voz profunda

Sakura rió entonces era un sonido alegre claro dichoso ¡Ahora estaba segura del amor de Shaoran!

— ¿Y mientras tanto? —preguntó, incitante.

—Cuando te pregunté esta tarde si estabas embarazada, deseaba que lo estuvieras. Entonces habría tenido que casarme contigo, o al menos eso me dije; aunque temo que un instinto masculino muy primitivo todavía me hace pensar que quizá ésa sea una buena forma de asegurarme de que no cambies de parecer.

Un hijo de Shaoran. La emoción estremeció a la joven y las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. Alargó los brazos, invitándolo a amarla.

— Quédate conmigo esta noche —suplicó al oído del médico—. Ya hemos pasado demasiadas noches separados.

—¿Estás segura de que es lo que deseas? —ella pudo ver la tensión que brillaba en sus ojos mientras esperaba la respuesta.

— Lo estoy, mi amor. Nunca estuve más segura de algo en toda mi vida.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola a todos =)**

**Si,si,si ya sé que me quieren matar porque dije que dentro de dos semana lo iba a subir y ya paso un mes, pero se me complicaron un poquitos las cosas a demás que estoy a punto de presentar mis exámenes en la uni y apenas me daba tiempo para adaptar la historia, tenía pensado en terminarlo cuando estuviera de vacaciones pero ya era demasiado tiempo para dejarlos con la intriga y aquí estoy con el capítulo final jejeje.**

**Ahhh otra vez voy a llora u_n otra adaptación terminada me siento muy feliz espero que lo disfruten mucho…. **

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Chii tsuki hieme, Sakuchik, Didi, , Emily Castro, LadySc -Maaya- gisselVG y a the mystic poetry….**

**Ahhh muchísimas gracias a ustedes espero que le agrade jejeje y por darme tantos ánimos y apoyo en sus comentarios jejeje**

**Bueno me despido y no se preocupen que no me voy a desaparecer por mucho tiempo dentro de poco le vengo con otra adaptación que será cuando salga de vacaciones asi que no se olviden es esta servidora jejeje n_n**

**Bye!**

**Endri-Chan**


End file.
